The fate of a girl
by Elizabethcica
Summary: ZeroxOC  Liz is a girl without a loving family. She arrives at Cross Academy end meets a certain silver haired boy. What's going to happen to them? Why is Liz in danger? And what about Zero being a vampire? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

„ I can't believe you're sending me there!"I shouted.

_Let's start at the beginning. My name is Elizabeth Sheppard. I'm almost 18 years old and currently living with my stepmother and her two annoying daughters. Well at least I did live with them until now._

„It's for your own good. Your grades are falling. I think a little change would do good for you." Change my ass, she just wants to send me away, so she can have all my money and this way she doesn't have to take care of me.

„I admit, that my grades aren't so good, but you don't have to send me away."

„You ARE going. And that's final. Cross Academy is a really great place. You should be thankful, that I'm not sending you somewhere worse. Now go pack your things. The flight is tomorrow morning. Be ready by then." She looked at me with those hateful eyes and I felt like crying.

„FINE! It's probably going to be better, than staying here with you guys." And with that i shut the door behind me and went up to my room. I started packing. And then i heard a knock. I opened the door and my „sister", Miley was standing there.

„What do you want?" I asked as she came in.

„Dont have to be so harsh, Liz. I'm only here to say goodbye." She said to me, while looking around in my room. Probably thinking what she would do with it, after I'm gone.

„Well then, goodbye."

„ How mean… i would tell you how much i'm going to miss you-."

„-But that would be a lie" I finished for her.

„Exactly. Well see you...hopefully never" And with that she walked out of my room.

It was like this ever since i met them. My mother and my little sister died when I was 5. I don't really remember what happened to them, but my father told me they were killed. And i was there too. He said when he got there, only i was still alive. And i couldn't remember a thing. After a few years he remarried. At first everything was okey, but i could see, that my step mother and sisters really hate me. It got worse when my father died. He was an agent and he went on a mission, but never came home. Since that day my so called family traits me like trash. I tried to get along with them, but it's no use. And now they are sending me to this whatever academy so i wont be in their way. But i don't care anymore. Anywhere should be better, than this place…

It was a sonny day. I was sitting in a car. My flight departed an hour ago and now I'm heading toward this Cross Academy or what. I'm looking out the window, since there's nothing else to do. At least my stepmother was so kind to rent me a car. _Really_ _she is such a sweetheart._

We're driving in a forest. Who would have guessd that this country is this beautiful. The trees are green and the colors are real, not like in L.A, here the nature looks like it IS alive. Back in the city was everything gray and monotonous. Maybe it wont be as bad at here as I thought.

_ "If this walls could talk, they would have so much to say,_

_ 'couse everytime you fight the scares are gonna heal,_

_ but they're never gonna go away."_

I checked the ID and it was my best friend, Barbie.

"Hallo!" I picked up my phone. I like this song, if it wasn't for my best friend calling me, I would have just listened to it and not picking up.

"Where the hell are you?" She yelled so I had to hold the phone away from my ears. Well I don't want to be deaf. She has a voice, that would scare away even a lion.

"Öhmm…In Japan…

"WHERE?" Oh god. Make that a herd of lions.

"In Japan. My stepmother sent me here saying my grades are falling so I need some changes.

"Bullshit! I can tutor you, so come back! And you can't even speak japaniese." she begged.

"It's not my choice. She is my guardian and I can't do anything about it. I'm not 18 yet, so I have to obey her. And this school is an English one. They speak in English." Thanks god for that.

"But…but…" she started, but I cut her off.

"Calm down. It's not like it's the end of the world…well close to it, but still I think it's better this way.

"At least you don't have to put up with _them_."

"Yeah…"

"…"and with that we were quiet. It's true I don't have to be around them anymore, but in the other hand I wont see my friends for a while. I sighed. I wonder If I can do this.

"Liz?" finally Barbie broke the silence. I think she couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna miss you." She said and I heard her sob.

"I'm going to miss you too. And please tell Josh and the others what's going on. I will call them as soon as I can. And of course I will call you too."

"You promise?" she asked me hopefully.

"I promise."

"Every day?" I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. She could be such a child sometimes.

"I can't promise that, but I'll call you as often as I can."

"Fine… And now let's talk about the boys."

"Boys?" Seriously, she changed the subject so suddenly. I mentally sweatdropped. "What about them?"

"Well there must be some hot guy at that academy, who can win your heart."Honostly I can see her winking at me.

"I'm hanging up now…"

"No Wait-"

"We have arrived, I have to go. Bye!" abviously a lie.

"Don't you dare-" _click_. I hanged up. _sigh_…It' gonna be a long day.

I was already late when we got to the academy. The driver opened the door for me and I got out of the car. I took a closer look at the school. _OMG! It's huge! It's like a freaking castle and has two parts. I wonder why._ I shrugged I'm gonna find out anyway. I go my luggage, said bye to the driver and went inside. My sunglasses were taken off since it was dark. They were in my hands and I was squeezing them' cause I was really nervous. Like when you could jump- off- a -cliff nervous.

"Seriously this school is like a labyrinth." I decided to go left. There were a lots of paintings on the walls. There were mostly people painted on them. One of them caught my eye though. It was a man with red eyes and …_WTH? fangs? Who the hell was insane enough to put that picture out? It's creepy._ I started to walk faster. I wanted to get away from that painting. I don't know why, but it scared the hell out of me. I was walking for at least 5 minutes when I arrived to a branch. I decided to go right. But accidently run into someone. I fall down to the floor and my sunglasses have fallen with me. _Ouch. That really hurt._

**_"_**Watch it" I heard someone say so I looked up. I met with two beautiful purple eyes. The owner of those eyes was a silver haired guy end he was reeeeally good looking. _Don't blush. Don't god! I did not just checked him out!_ I wondered back to his eyes. _They were breathtaking. But they are…thes are so sad. Why do they hold so much pain? _It was one of my skills that I can read the emotions out of one's eyes. And his eyes were like an open book to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

"You should be more careful or one day you will regret it. And NO ONE is allowed to go outside after curfew. I will report this to the headmaster." _Right. This is tipical. I meet a hot guy and he is a jerk._

"You should be more careful too. It wasn't only my fault. And what kind of a gentleman are you? You could at least help me up."

"It's a good thing then, that I'm not a gentleman." He said walking past me. "I'll let slide it this once, but next time you're going to the headmaster. Now go back to your dorm."And he started to walk away.

"Jerk." And I remembered."Wait!"

"What?"He asked turning back to me. He looked irritated.

"Actually I am heading to the headmaster. I'm a new student. I have just arrived. Could you please show me the way?"I asked hoping that finally I could get a room and sleep.

He looked at me, then at my luggage. Then turned around saying nothing. _Oh, come on. He can't be this big of a jerk._ I coursed under my breath.

"Are you coming or not?" I looked up again and saw him waiting for me impatiently. I picked myself off of the ground took my stuff and started walking towards him.

"Thanks."

"Hn"Well _that was a long answer. Sarcasm noted. _

We were walking in complete silence. But in my head I was screaming. It was so awkward. I'm gonna go insane if something not happens and soon. I glanced at him secretly of the corner of my eye. He had a pained expression. _Why is he in pain? Something must have happened to him. He doesn't look so well. And he is gritting his teeth. I'm starting to get worried._

"Are you al-"

" We are here. This is headmaster Cross's office. Bye." And with that he went away. Actually it looked like he run away.

"What's wrong with him?" _Well. whatever. He'll be fine probably._

I glanced at the door in front of me. I took a deep breath and knocked. After a few seconds, what seemed like an hour I heard a come in. So I went in hoping for the bests.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

I painfully slowly opened the door. The room I was in was a big one with lots of plants and flowers . I went further into the room and saw a man sitting behind his desk. He was writing something. As soon as he heard me approaching looked up and smiled.

"Good afternoon. You must be Miss Sheppard. I've been waiting for you."He addressed me kindly. He had long blonde hair and was wearing glasses. But he looked young. Well not that young but he didn't seem to be your average old principal.

"Good afternoon. Yes, I'm Elizabeth Sheppard. But please call me Elizabeth or just Liz for short, headmaster." I like my name, but I don't like formalities.

"Alright, dear. I see you found my office without any problems, right? I've just wanted to send someone to greet you. I thought you'd be arriving only after sunset."

"I met a boy who have kindly showed me the way." _Well not kindly, but I don't want to make a bad impression saying that a jerk showed up and after a little incident guided me here._

" That's wonderful. You must have met Zero. He is a prefect here."_Prefect?_

"Prefect, sir?

"Oh, yes. You don't know anything about our school yet. The prefects are the ones who protect and take care of the students. It is forbidden to be out after curfew, only the prefects are out to guard the school. It's after curfew so you must have met Zero. He and my daughter Yuki are the guardians of this school."Ohh, that's explains why I haven't met anyone besides him.

"I understand…Is he sick or something?"

"I don't know about that. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that he seemed to be in pain and was really pale. I wanted to ask him if he's alright, but he walked away as soon as we got here."I told him a bit worried. _I mean, yes he is a jerk, but he is a person too._

"Don't worry. He's a tough boy. He's probably fine."He said to me reassuringly and I started to calm down a bit. _Well ok then, but why did the headmaster have a sad face when I mentioned- …what was his name?...Right. Zero -to him?_

"He was carrying a gun. Is that normal?" Thinking back I only now noticed that he had a gun. It was attached to his waist. I don't know why I didn't freak out though.

"A gun?...Well yes." He seemed uncomfortable with my question. " He's allowed to carry one. But it's only for the student's safety. Don't worry he probably won't ever use it."

"Oh…ok…So what else should I know about this school? Like why does the school have two separate parts?"I started to get curious.

"Well, there are two types of classes here. The day class and the night class. And these are separated. from each other. You are going to attend the day class. This is your uniform." My eyes caught on a skirt. _OMG. It's really short. _Cross must have seen my face 'cause he chuckled.

"Girls have to wear skirts. That's the rule." He said to me with a tone saying no- you- can't- wear -the guy's -uniform.- Don't -even –think- about- it. I sweat dropped. _There must have been other students who had problems with the skirts. I don't mind it though. _I nodded to him signaling that I understand.

"So…mmm…anything else?" I was really tired now. _I want to sleep._

"Yes. This is your schedule. And if you have any other questions you can ask the prefects or me. The first lesson starts tomorrow at 8 in the morning. Don't be late." He gave me my papers and smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said suppressing a yawn.

"You look really tired. Come on you can sleep in my guestroom and tomorrow you can move in to your dorm." He said to me kindly. He stood up signaling me to follow him.

"Alright and thank you again. I am a bit tired." _I am tired like hell_. _As if a car went over me like a 100 times._

"It's ok dear." He led me to a door in the back of his office. We went through it and arrived to a hall. He went right and opened the second door on the left for me.

"This is your room for tonight. Try to get some sleep. Until the time you finish school tomorrow your stuff are going to be in your room. I'll get Yuki to show it to you. Oh and don't worry about your books. You're gonna get them tomorrow as well. Good night."

"Alright. Goodnight" And he left. I closed the door behind me and walked to the bed which was in the middle of the room. I put my luggage onto the floor and laid down on the bed. I yawned and stretched my legs out. I run my fingers through my long brown hair. _Sigh. It was a long day. And fortunately everything went well. I really should get some sleep now. _I felt happy. I knew that I won't have to put up with my evil family for a while. And it made me want to smile. But then I remembered my friends. _I'm really going to miss them_. I sighed again. Speaking of which I have to call Barbie tomorrow. _She's gonna be crazy that I hung up. _That thought made me chuckle and feel happy again. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

"Wake up!" Someone was calling me.

"Huh?"I sat up suddenly and bumped my head into something…or rather into someone else's head. _Ouch. Someone has a hard scull_.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" I looked up to my victim. She was a short girl with brown hair and eyes. She looked around my age and wore the school's uniform.

"Yes I'm fine. And it's alright. It was my fault actually. I should have though about an other way to wake you up." She said looking down in shame while massaging her head.

"No, it's ok…"I said reassuringly "Mmm…I don't want to seem rude but who are you_?" _I asked._ I mean come on who wouldn't wonder if a stranger sneaked into her room to wake her up._

"Oh, right. My name is Yuki. The chairman sent me to make sure you get to your classroom in time." _Well, that explains it._"You're a prefect then, right? I met the other one yesterday…I think his name was Zero."

"Yes he is my brother." My eyes widened. _Brother? They don't even look alike. I mean silver hair and brown hair…_

"He's your brother?" I asked with a doubt.

"Well. We aren't related by blood. We were both adopted by the headmaster."

"Oh, I see." _That makes sense. _"You're lucky, he seems to be a great man."I sad thinking about my stepmother.

"Yes he is." She said cheerfully and looked own at her watch. "Oh my god. You should start preparing ,class starts in 30 minutes. Oh. And I have a good new." she smiled at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're going to be classmates. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes, it is." And I smiled at her. It's my first day and I already made a friend. I felt energetic now. I prepared for school and it only took like 20 minutes. Then we were off.

The classroom was big. And everybody was already on their seats. Well everybody except me. I was standing in front of the whole class. I was really nervous. They were all looking at me. Yuki was sitting on the back with a short brown haired girl. They smiled at me. And I saw a familiar silver haired guy. Zero. He was wearing his school uniform with the vest and red tie exposed from under his black jacket. He was sleeping. I sweat dropped. _Well at least he looks fine._

"Class! This is your new classmate. Please be good to her. Miss Sheppard would you please introduce yourself?" Asked the teacher turning to me.

"Alright. My name is Elizabeth Sheppard, but you can call me Liz. I like reading, playing the piano and playing volleyball. I hope we will be good friends."I said then looked at the teacher saying I'm done.

"Well that's great. You could play in our volleyball team if you want. Now… Please take the seat next to Zero." He gestured towards the sleeping beauty. The whole class gasped. The teacher ordered me to sit beside the most fearful guy they can imagine.

"Alright." Everybody was silent while the teacher -thinking they're finally listening to him- started to write on the board. I started walking towards Zero. I felt a lot of glances towards my direction. In the class there were a lot of boys. And they were very good looking too. _Barbie would be in heaven if she were here. These guys are hot, but not as hot as Zero…Wait a minute. I did not just think that. What… the… hell?_ I blinked twice and saw a few girls glaring at me. _What the hell is their problem? Please tell me they are not fangirls. Or I'm as good as dead._

I arrived to my new seat. Zero was still sleeping so I decided to have some fun and wake him up. My bag fall down with a loud thud. It caused Zero to jump a little and he sat up on his seat. I sat down beside him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well?" I asked him with a sweat voice. He looked at me with a puzzled face. "Right, I didn't introduce myself to you yesterday. My name is Elizabeth Sheppard, Liz for short. I'm your new classmate and my seat is next to yours." He looked at me up and down, then glared at me. I just smiled.

"Whatever, just don't cause me any trouble little girl."_Little girl? I am NOT little. Oh, I see it's his payback for waking him up. Well two can play this game._

"Me? Causing trouble? P-h-lease. You seem more like the type though."I said winking at him.

_God, he brings my playful side out of me. _

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. With your silver hair, your lazy attitude." I leaned closer to him. "With your gun attached to your waist. And with your eyes… They are seeking for danger." I was really close to him now. He looked surprised and blinked.

"Whatever you're saying." And with that he went back to his original position to sleep. _Hah, I won. One for me, 0 for Zero. If Barbie saw me now. She would be reeeally proud._

"Wow, that was brave-"

"-and she's hot too."

"I agree." I heard a few guys mutter.

"That bitch. She is just an attention seeker. She wants all the boys to fell for her."

"She wants to steal our precious Zero from us." Whined a girl. I groaned. _Yeap. They ARE fangirls._

"Come on, why would I want to steal Mr Grumpy face here? And who said he's yours?" I asked irritated. I heard Yuki laugh together with that brown haired girl. _Why are they laughing?_ I was confused.

"G-Grumpy face. That's good." I heard her say. _Oh,I see now…Grumpy face. I like it. I'm gonna call him that from now on. _I smirked._ It's gonna be fun sitting next to him._

The whole lesson was boring. I tried to take notes but after a while I gave up. _I'll have to ask Yuki to lend me her notes. _We were sitting in math. It wasn't that boring. I like math actually. I was the best in our class back in L.A..

"Miss Sheppard what's the answer to this question?"The teacher asked me.

"Mmm…28." I was sure about the answer.

"Not it's not 28." _What? Where did I screw up? _"Let's see someone else…"His eyes fall on the sleeping guy beside me."Zero, do you know the answer?" He asked with a smirk, hoping he could humiliate Zero in front of the class. But Zero didn't even stir.

"Zero, wake up" I whispered to him. He did wake up. Looked at me and I gestured towards the teacher. Zero immediately understood what's going on. He looked at the board and said something what surprised me.

"I would tell you the answer, but you wrote it wrong. Anyway… x=634."He said bored.

"What?...That's impossible."The teacher was shocked. But decided to calculate it again. After like a minute his face went all red." You're right, Kiryu. Alright class the answer is 634." Everybody laughed at the teacher's stupidity. And I couldn't believe I didn't notice that it was wrong. I looked at Zero. _How did he do that?_ My face must have showed my emotions, because he smirked at me. _Jerk. _I looked away blushing. But the reason of my blush wasn't that I didn't know the answer. It was that Zero looked really hot when he smirked. _Seriously I have to stop._ I groaned. _I'm blaming Barbie for this._

I looked at him again but he already went back to sleep. _He sleeps a lot._

After class Zero stood up and went out. _We still have one more class. Where is he going? _My eyes fallowed him out._ Whatever. I don't care. _And I didn't have the time to care. As soon as he left, a lot of students come over to my desk to introduce themselves._ They were probably afraid of Zero. That's the reason they didn't come earlier._

"Liz you are so brave."

"Huh?" I looked up and saw a girl with short blonde hair.

"Hi My name is Cassandra. And I think you're really brave to sit beside Zero and even have the courage to talk to him." She said with a smile.

"ööö…Thanks?"I said unsure of myself. _Why is everybody so afraid of him?_

"I agree. He can be really scary." Said a guy. I looked at him now. He was tall and had blonde hair and blue eyes. _The hell? Who let the prince in? He looks so high and mighty. I already don't like him._

"If you say so." I said coldly. He opened his mouth to say something but the teacher came in.

"Alright class. Take your seats. Today we are going to learn about how we can protect our environment." _Just greeeat. One more boring lesson. _Everybody went back to their seats. And the teacher began his speech.

After class I approached Yuki. She was talking to her friend. As soon as she saw me she had a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Liz! How do you like our school sofar?"

"It's great…Yuki, the chairman said you will show me to my new room. If it's not a problem could we go now please? I'd like to move in." I asked her. It was a sonny day again. _I wish my sunglasses were with me. But I can't find it._

"Of course. It's not a problem at all. But at first I'd like to introduce my friend to you." She gestured towards the girl next to her. "This is Yori." She smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Liz. But you probably already know that" She chuckled.

"Yeah. I do. You are the new attraction."She and Yuki were laughing.

"Yes, I am."And I joined to the laugh.

"Ok then. Liz follow me. I show you to your room. See you later Yori." Yuki took my hand and led out of the classroom.

My room was big. There was a bed a desk and a wardrobe in it. And what really surprised me that it had a bathroom.

"I'm going to have an own bathroom?"I asked Yuki.

"Yes. And since you arrived later than the other students you don't have a dorm-mate."

"That's great." At least nobody's gonna bother me.

I looked around one more time and saw my luggage on a chair. Yuki followed my gaze.

"Zero brought your stuff to your room while we were in class. And he'll come over later, because your books haven't arrived yet. You'll have to go to the town to get them. Zero will show you the way." _Now I know why he went out of the class._

"But why grumpy face? Can't you accompany me?" I pleaded. It's more than enough sitting next to him all day. He's always in a bad mood and it makes me depressed. He does only two things. Sleeps or frowns.

"I'm sorry Liz. But I promised the chairmen I will spend the afternoon with him." She looked sad. _Shit, I feel bad now._ I decided to cheer her up.

"It's ok. We'll be fine. At least I'm gonna get to know him better."I smiled and she seemed to be relieved.

"Alright then. I let you pack your stuff. See you later."

"Bye."And she walked out of my room.

I started packing. The first thing I did was getting my only picture of my family I had. I put it on my desk and looked at it. I was hugging my little sister and my parents were standing behind us. We looked really happy. I _miss them a lot. Sigh_._ There's not a single day goes by I don't think about them._

I turned around but accidently hit something off the desk. It was my sunglasses. How did it get here? And I remembered. _Last night when I bumped into Zero, it fall down._ _In that case it must have been him who brought it back to me._ I smiled a little and continued putting my stuff away.

I finished it within an hour. I wanted to take a little nap but my phone rang. It was Barbie. So I picked it up. I wanted to call her anyway.

"Hi my precious best friend. How are you?"I asked her.

"Oh nooo… you won't get away with that sweat talk. I'm still mad at you for hanging up on me."

"Come on. I know you can't be mad at me for too long. And besides I had a reason to hang up."

"I could kick your ass right now you know that?" She said laughing.

"I love you too…So how was your day?"

"The usual… you know…Classes are boring. And the others can't leave me alone with their questions about you. When are you going to call them?"

"As soon as I have the time. I still have a lot to do to fit in."I went to my bed and sat down.

"Speaking of which. What is it like to be there?"She sound curious.

"It's ok I already made some friends and enemies too."

"Enemies? Seriously girl how could YOU have enemies? You're too nice for that."

"Gee…Thanks."

"So who are they?"

"Fangirls."I said with a groan. And I immediately wished I haven't said anything.

"Pardon? Did I hear that right?"

"Yes, I said fangirls." I heard a knock so I went to open the door. Zero was standing there in all his glory. I signaled him to come in. Seeing I'm talking on the phone he silently walked in and looked around. After a while he looked at me. I pointed to a chair to sit down. He obeyed. _Wow. That was easy._

"Are you listening?" Asked Barbie irritated.

"No, sorry. What were you saying?

"I was asking that how did you make enemies with fangirls. The only thing I can think of is a guy." _Here we go again._

"I don't know what you're talking about."I said a bit nervous. I looked at Zero. He was watching me. _Doesn't he have anything else to do? Rrright, he doesn't. He's waiting for me._

"Sure…I bet there's a hot guy sitting in your room watching you and waiting for you to finally finish your talk." I gulped and started to cough. And I couldn't stop. Zero noticed this too. And he looked worried.

"Are you alright?"He asked.

"Hah. I knew it. That was a male voice." she said with her you-can't-hide-anything-for-me-tone.

"Yes I'm fine thank you." I said to Zero and he nodded. I wasn't coughing anymore. Thanks god. I though I'm gonna choke. I glared at the phone.

"What am I going to say to Josh now when you already have a new boyfriend. You know you should have at least told him you're leaving. He looks really sad." That made me sad too. Josh and I had a…thing. Well we weren't dating but we were attracted to each other but none of us made a move. Till the time I figured out his feelings I didn't like him anymore that way. Now he is like a brother to me. But his feelings towards me only grew.

"I just couldn't say goodbye to him. I-"

"Is that Liz?"I heard Josh say in the background. _Grrreat .I don't have time for this._

"Don't give him the phone please I have to go anyway." I glanced at Zero. I totally forgot about him.

"Alright. Take care." She sighed.

"You too. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

I turned to Zero.

"Sorry you had to wait that long but I promised her I'd talk to her as soon as I can." _God. I hope he didn't hear anything what had been said. It'd be way too embarrassing._

"It's ok, but could we go now? He looked calm.

"Yes, of course I get my jacket and we can go." I went to my wardrobe, grabbed my jacket and we headed out to the town.

We were in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. After a while I decided to speak up.

"Thanks for returning my sunglasses to me." I said feeling a little awkward.

"It's nothing."He said and there was silent again. I looked at him. _I wonder why is he like this? What could have caused the pain I see in his eyes. What happened in his past? _

He felt my gaze on himself and looked back at me.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering I don't know you at all. But I'd like to change that. Like we could speak about ourselves…"

"Hn." He didn't say anything else. _I'm an idiot. He probably doesn't like to speak about his past. And neither do i. So what was I expecting? That he tells me a long story about himself. Like that would happen._

After like 5 minutes what seemed like an hour we arrived to the town and the first thing I saw was a restaurant. That gave me an idea.

"Look, we could go there. I'm hungry and I'll buy you some ramen too. What do you say?" He followed my gaze and his face lit up."_Wow…Who would have though that Zero would be the type you have to buy him food to make him warm up to you. Well even if just a little._

"Alright. Sounds good. "

I brought ourselves salted ramen. We ate in a good mood. After 20 minutes we were out on the street again. We started walking but Zero seemed to be a little uneasy.

"I have to arrange some things for the headmaster. The bookshop is on the corner. Let's meet there later."

"Oh, ok." I looked down at my feet but felt a hand on my left shoulder.

"Be careful alright. These streets are dangerous." He said gazing at the distance behind my back.

"I will." I gave him a reassuring smile and he walked away in a hurry. _That was weird. He seemed to be worried. I wonder what happened. And I don't buy the whole I need to do something for the chairman shit. He was really suspicious. _I sighed. _Whatever. I have things to do myself._

The shopkeeper was really kind. He apologized for not sending my books in time. I told him it was ok. I put my stuff into my recently bought bag and went out of the store. _God, it's heavy._ I was barely able to keep my balance with it. _I'm strong but this is too much… Come on girl. Get a grip._

I felt the weight lighten then disappear.

"Here. I'll carry them." I looked up and saw Zero. He took my bag from me.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Were you able to settle everything?"

"Yes, I did what had to be done." _What's that supposed to mean?_ He put the bag on his shoulder and I was able to see his gun.

"Wow, it's really shiny."

"Huh?"

"Your gun. It's beautiful. What's its name?" I asked curious.

"Its name?"

"Oh, right. Now you think I'm crazy. Not everybody names their gun."I laughed nervously. "You see my father had a name for his. He was an agent you know. He went for a lot for missions." _And in the end he didn't come back. _I looked at Zero."Sorry I'm bumbling." Thinking about my father made me sad. I went quiet. Every time I think about my family and what I've lost I feel down. I lost them a long time ago, but the pain doesn't seem to go away. I guess time doesn't heal every kind of wound…

"Its name is bloody rose."I heard him say. That caught me off guard. But then I smiled.

"That's a wonderful name. Thanks for sharing it with me." _You made me happy, Zero. And you don't even know how much._

"No problem." and he turned away. But I could swear I saw a tiny smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. I'm from Hungary so i apologize if my english is bad. Please tell me if i write something wrong. Thank you.**

**I don't own vampire knight.**

**Please R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Zero's POV**

I was walking towards my room deep in thoughts. I couldn't get the new girl out of my head. I just can't figure her out. I've seen her angry side, playful side, cheerful side and even das side. And all in only one day. The first time we met she stood up for herself against me. Nobody has ever had the courage to do that besides Yuki.

I found her sunglasses while I was patrolling and she thanked me. And in class too. She was having fun talking to me. And at math I was able to see her frustrated face. I couldn't help but smirk at that and then she turned away blushing. But before that I was able to see her eyes. They were beautiful green. But I saw the pain in them too. The reminded me what the chairman said to me.

_*Flashback*_

"Zero, do you have a minute please?" I was in his office with Yuki. We were…well I was complaining about the night-class and the headmaster didn't do anything about them as usual.

Yuki went out and I turned to the chairman.

"What is it?"I asked.

"We're going to have a new student. Her name is Elizabeth Sheppard. I want you to watch over her." My eyes widened.

"Sheppard? You mean-"

"Yes. She's from a vampire hunter family. You might have heard about them. The girl's mother and sister were killed 13 ears ago by level-E vampires. The only survivor was Elizabeth. When her father arrived home, only she was still alive. But the girl couldn't say a world. When she finally spoke again, she didn't remember anything about _that _night. Her father, James wanted a normal life for her, so he remarried. But he still continued being a vampire hunter. He was searching desperate for the level-E-s who killed his wife and daughter. The only thing he managed to figure out was that those vampires were controlled by a pureblood. James told me this but the next day he was killed." The chairman was quiet. These memories must have caused him a lot of pain. After a minute he looked up and spoke again.

"Elizabeth's father was my friend and I want to help his daughter. She doesn't know anything about vampires and I want it to stay this way. At least 'till she remembers herself." He stood up and walked over me. "I'm not afraid of her being hurt physically. Her father trained her well. He told her he's an agent and she could be in danger anytime. No. I'm worried about the pain she feels in her heart. I'm afraid she will break down someday. And she will be vulnerable then. Especially since she's around vampires now. But I want to make things easier for her." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm not ordering , but asking you. Please take care of her." I was shocked. I've never seen him this serious before… I nodded.

"Alright. I'll do what I can."

"Thank you." He seemed relieved. As if I took a big weight off of his shoulders.

I said goodbye and went to patrol.

I was in a really bad mood. My thirst grows worse with every day passing by. I was heading back to my room when a bumped into someone.

"Watch it." I was really irritated. I looked down and saw a girl on the floor. I didn't know her but I didn't even care. All I wanted was to get out of here. But I am a prefect so I have duties. _It's after curfew she shouldn't be here._

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

"You should be more careful or one day you will regret it. And NO ONE is allowed to go outside after curfew. I will report this to the headmaster." She looked at me with angry eyes. Most of the girls in this academy would be really afraid by now. But she just glanced at me and said.

"You should be more careful too. It wasn't only my fault. And what kind of a gentleman are you? You could at least help me up." _I don't have time for this._

"It's a good thing then, that I'm not a gentleman… I'll let slide it this once, but next time you're going to the headmaster. Now go back to your dorm." Her smell was driving me crazy. It was…delicious. _I need to get away from her._ I started to walk away but she called after me.

"What?" I was eager to go.

"Actually I am heading to the headmaster. I'm a new student. I have just arrived. Could you please show me the way?" _So she's the new student the chairman was talking about._ I looked at her up and down. She had brown hair and green eyes. I was lost in them. They were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. But there was something off about them. As if she has lived for a long time and seen a lot of things. According to what the chairman said I understand why are those eyes are filled with pain and tiredness. But in the meantime they showed strength. I was fascinated by those eyes.

I turned around and started to walk again. But she didn't follow me.

"Are you coming or not?" I remembered my promise to the chairman and I'm planning to keep it.

She looked at me and her face lit up. She walked to me and said thanks. I couldn't even say a word. I was barely able to stand the smell of her blood floating through her veins. My fangs were already piercing my tongue. I was in pain but I wasn't planning to let the beast take over me. Luckily we arrived soon.

"Are you al-"

"We are here. This is headmaster Cross's office. Bye." And with that I rushed away to cool myself down.

_*End of flashback*_

As soon as I got to my room I laid down on my bed. I was thinking about the afternoon when I was in town with Liz. She bought us ramen –which is my favourite – and we ate in a comfortable silent. After that we went out of the restaurant. I suddenly felt the presence of an level-E vampire. I knew I have to take care of it before someone gets hurt. The chairman said Liz was trained so she could probably protect herself if I leave her alone. So I did that. I managed to hunt down that bloodsucking monster in half hour. It was really weak. Then I went back to Liz. She asked my gun's name. I was so surprised I couldn't even answer her. She took my silence as a signal of me thinking she's crazy. Then she told me about his father but after a while she stopped. She seemed really down. I didn't want to see her sad. So I told her my vampire hunter gun's name. She was immediately cheerful again. _I really can't figure her out._ _I guess I can't even stay away from her since she's sitting next to me in class. I have a suspicion that the chairman's hands are in this. I'll try to watch over her as I promised but I'm afraid the thing I have to protect her from is myself…_

**Liz's POV**

I woke up early. Too early. And I couldn't fall back to sleep again. I had two hours 'till class starts so I decided to go for a run. I grubbed my ipod and went out. The sun was starting to rise. It was beautiful. I ran towards the woods. I saw a huge stable in front of it. I was curious so I went in. I've always loved horses. There were 8 of them in the stable. One of them caught my eyes though. It was a beautiful white horse. I went closer to it and saw on the board that her name was Lily.

"Hey there girl. How are you? I'm Liz." She looked at me, sneered and soon turned away again. _She is ignoring me._ I was thinking what I could do to get her attention. I looked around and luckily saw some apples on a table so I went there and grubbed one. Then I went back to Lily. She was eying the apple in my hand.

"Here's the deal. I give this apple to you and you won't be ignoring me anymore." I went into the box and walked towards her really slowly. She was watching me all the way. When I got there I gave her the apple and she ate it from my hand. I carefully reached out to pet her. I was afraid she'd be scared of me and would go wild. But she didn't. She let me pet her.

"Thank you. You know I think we're going to be really good friends. What do you say?" As an answer she poked my hand. I smiled and decided this stable would be my secret place.

As I was running back to the dorms I heard noises. _What's going on?_ I decided to figure it out.

I went towards the direction where the noises came from. It was at the gate in front of the Night- dormitory. I saw a lot of girls standing there waiting for something. They looked excited. I looked around and spotted Yuki. I started to walk towards her but she was in the middle of the crowd holding the girls back. I almost got to her when someone pushed me and I fall down onto the ground. _Why do I always end up on the ground? The bitch who pushed me gonna pay for this._ I groaned in pain. Suddenly there was a shadow over me so I looked up. I saw a handsome blonde guy. He offered me his hand to help me up. I gratefully accepted it.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I can't let one of my fans to be hurt." _What? Fan? Do I look like his fan? I don't even know this guy._ I didn't want to be rude since he's just helped me out a few seconds ago.

"O-ok." I said awkwardly. I looked down and saw that he was still holding my hand. And I wasn't the only one who noticed this. His fangirls were glaring daggers into my back and were coursing me saying how can I steal their dear Idol-sempai. I groaned. _Not again._

"You know you have really beautiful eyes." He said so I looked at him.

"Thanks." I wanted to pull away my hand but he held a firm grip on it.

"What's your blood type?" _Huh? Blood type? Where did that come from?_ He moved closer to me. I didn't like this not even a bit. He had a dangerous aura around him and the presence of the fangirls wasn't helping either.

"It's none of your business. And please Let. Go. Of. Me... "I said irritated and he looked taken a back but didn't move an inch. It was the opposite.

"Noone has ever told me off before. You know I'm starting to be interested in you." He leaned even further. He's face was really close to mine now.

Then I felt someone snatch me away from him and I fall back into somebody's arms.

"Don't you dare touch her." growled my savior behind me. I looked up and saw Zero. He was holding me protectively. _When did he get here?_

"Come on Kiryu. I just helped her up. I didn't do anything wrong, right?" he turned to me.

"Well technically no, but-"

"See. She said it herself." _I DIDN'T finish._ "So what's your name?" He asked me. _Huh?_

"It's none of your concern." said Zero. "And now go back before I do something what I… well won't regret." He smirked and looked evilly at the guy. A chill ran down my spine. He looked fearful_. If I were that guy I would have already ran away. Thanks god his glare isn't pointed at me._

"What's going on here?" a guy came over to us and Yuki was trailing behind him.

"N-nothing. Kaname- sama." Said the guy next to us.

"Nothing my ass. You wouldn't leave Liz alone. You even asked her blood type. You know it's forbidden." said Zero. _Since when was he standing here? Did he hear everything? And what is he talking about? Why would it be forbidden saying things like that? Well yes it's odd but why forbidden?_

"I see. Is that true Aido?" The guy, Aido gulped and looked really scared. I almost felt bad for him, well almost.

"Yes, Kaname-sama. It' true."And he bowed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to."He turned to me. "Your name is Elizabeth if I'm correct."

"Yes it is."

"My name is Kaname Kuran. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said holding out his hand. I wanted to take it but I was still in Zero's arm and he wasn't letting me go. I looked at him and saw him glaring at Kaname. I knew he wasn't letting me go anytime soon so I sent an apologetic smile to the guy.

"My name is Elizabeth Sheppard. It's a pleasure to meet you too." I said. He's eyes widened a bit but soon he covered his emotions.

"I'm apologizing for my friend's behavior. Sometimes he acts before he thinks. And he's really sorry. Right Aido?"

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble, Elizabeth." He said bowing his head in shame.

"It's time for us to go now. Come on Aido."He looked at Zero."Kiryu."He nodded.

"…"

"Goodbye Kaname-sempai. " Said Yuki who was silent until now. Her eyes were shining and she was blushing. I smiled. _Ohh…Someone has a crush._

"Goodbye…Yuki…Elizabeth."And they went away. I grinned. I wanted to go ask Yuki about her feelings but Zero was still holding me. I immediately turned red. I was pressed to his chest and I could feel how muscular he is. _And warm._

"Z-Zero, you can let me go now." And he did that but immediately turned me to him. He was glaring at me. I gulped. _What did I do?_

"What are you doing here?"

"I came out for a run then I heard noises, decided to figure out what it is and here I am." I said trying to look as innocent as I can.

"You shouldn't go around just like that. You could get into danger." He said more softly.

"Alright_._"But I didn't mean it. I will go out to run anytime I want to. Noone can forbid that. "So what was this all about? The girls and those students?"

"They belong to the night class. And those girls are their…fans. Every morning they are here to see their dear loves. It's just disgusting. "_Disgusting? Well…It's true. Their love isn't real. They are just idiots and the only think they really want is attention._

"I agree." I said with a nod. I saw Yuki of the corner of my eyes. She was telling the girls to get lost. Well in her nicer way of course. I turned to her.

"Yuu-kiii" I said evilly.

"Y-yes?" She asked a bit afraid.

"Zero please take care of your prefect duties or whatever I need to talk to Yuki." I said to Zero, took Yuki's hand and walked away from him so he wouldn't hear us.

"Whatever." He said. The fangirls were already gone.

"So Yuki…You and him. What's going on between you two?"

"W-what do you mean? Between me and w-who?" She was nervous.

"Don't play dumb. I'm talking about Kaname. I saw how you looked at each other." Her face went all red.

"And what about you and Zero. You were in his arms just now." _I was in his arms. Shit shit shit shit. Don't blush._

"D-don't change the subject. We're talking about you now." Damn. I am blushing.

"Oh…well. I knew Kaname-sempi since I was a little girl. And-"

"You started to have feelings for him, right?"

"Well…Yeah." She said looking down.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Really?" Her face lit up.

"Yes, now you just have to tell him about your feelings." And with that she went back to feel down again.

"I can't. And I don't think he likes me that way." She looked at the ground.

"That's just stupid. I saw how he looked at you. And trust me you mean a lot to him. But you can't know his feeling for sure until you talk to him. It's just an advice though. If you're not ready don't tell him. But when you feel the time is right go for it." I winked at her and walked away leaving her behind with her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter. Thank you .animelove13 and AngelOfAnime97 for helping me correct the mistakes in the previous chapters.**

**And thanks for the reviews. They inspired me to continue this story.**

**Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes again. I'm trying my best. And please tell me if you like this chapter or not. **

**I don't own vampire knight**

**Please R&R :):):):)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The first day went by. The first and second week too. I have been living in this academy for 3 weeks now. I still wasn't able to catch up with all of the classes, but I'm doing my best. I've finally managed to call all my friends and explain them my situation. All of them understood that I miss them a lot but I have to be here. All of them except Josh. When I talked to him he said he understands but I felt he was upset. He was really quiet during our conversation and in the end he told me he had to go and hung up. I made a mental note to call him back later after he calmed down.

In the past few weeks I got some new friends and enemies too. Yuki and I became closer and I'm still taking all the opportunity to tease her about Kaname. She's starting to get use to it though.

My classmate Cassandra became my friend as well. She is very kind, funny and loud. Except when Zero is around. As soon as she sees the prefect approaching our desk she disappears. She's really afraid of him. When I asked her about it she said Zero has a very dangerous aura around him and I should be careful. I just laughed at her.

One day I figured out that the name of the guy with the prince look is Daniel. Cassandra and I were sitting at lunch when he came to me and asked me to be his girlfriend. I was barely able to keep myself from laughing and since Cassie was giggling next to me I almost failed. I told him kindly no and we left him there. But unfortunately for me the guy is the -I get everything I want- type. So he just can't leave me alone. It's a good thing I'm sitting next to Zero 'cause his murderous glares can scare away everyone. Even him.

Talking about Zero. He's starting to warm up to me a little. I don't get as many glares as I used to. And now we're having normal conversations. It seems I'm the only one who tries to talk to him. Everybody else is afraid. I don't know why though. He isn't complaining anymore about me running in the morning. He now knows that I won't give up on it. I run almost every day and every morning I visit Lily in the stable. A week ago I met Zero there. He was taking a nap next to Lily. When the horse heard me coming stood up and came to greet me leaving the confused prefect behind. I thought he will scold me for being there but the only thing he said to me was to be quiet 'cause he wants to rest. This is how I spend every morning. I go there and while he's resting I play with Lily. Five days ago when I was telling Lily how much I'd like ride a horse Zero looked up and promised me if I finally shut up one day he will teach me. I smirked at that. After being in the stable I usually go to the night dormitory to speak with Yuki…and Aido. We became friends. He was a totally different person when I first met him. I admit he was a jerk but now he's actually kind and caring. Luckily for us Zero doesn't know about this, since usually at this time he's still taking a nap in the stable. He would go and shot Aido right away. Just like Aido's fans would do that to me too. They just can't understand that we're only friends. They are very jealous. Every time Yuki him and I talk they're glaring at me as if there's no tomorrow. And this is what caused my life to be turned upside down…

* * *

"What do you think Liz?"I heard a male voice.

"Huh?"

"She is spacing out again."

"Yes, she is…You see Aido senpai said that a girl confessed him today." Yuki told me a bit irritated on the fact I wasn't listening.

"Hmm…"

"Are you even listening?"she asked.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"Are you alright?"it was Aido who asked that. I looked at him and sighed.

It was raining and Yuki, Aido and I were talking in front of the night dormitory. I was in a really bad mood. But not because of the rain. I love the rain. The reason was Zero. In the past few days he didn't show up for classes. It wasn't a big deal that he skipped. He did that a lot, but he wasn't skipping school for days. He wasn't at the stable either. I started to get worried. I told them about this. They seemed to hesitate but in the end Yuki said Zero has some business to take care of. But I wasn't really buying her story. She noticed that and told me not to worry.

"He's a tough guy. He can take care of himself."

"I agree." said Aido. They smiled at me and I smiled back. I was still worried but decided they're right. Zero's is a big boy. And I still have a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

The other part of the day was eventless. Classes were boring as usual. I was happy when I finally got out of that stuffy classroom. Cassie and I decided to take some fresh air. We were walking in the yard when I felt someone roughly grab my arm turning me back.

"Wha-"

"It's all your fault." said a blonde girl.

"What are you talking about? And who are you?" I asked her and when she didn't answer I glanced at Cassie but she was as clueless as me.

"It's all your fault." she said again squeezing my hand even harder. _What's her problem?_ I looked at her appearance. She was totally soaked and was dirt all over her uniform. _She looks like crap..._ And in one minute she fall to the ground.

"Cassie go call Yuki. This girl needs help. I'll stay with her."

"Alright. But be careful." And she ran away towards the school.

"What happened to you?" I asked her gently and kneeled down to be in eyelevel with her.

"You dare to ask me what happened to me when it's all your fault to begin with." she said grabbing my shirt. I was taken aback. _What the hell?_

"What are you talking about?"

"He rejected me. And you're the reason. You stole him from me. But you're gonna pay for that." Everything happened fast. At once there was a knife in her hand and I was barely able to jump away in the last second. But I wasn't fast enough. She made a huge wound on my left arm. I winced in pain. And made a few step backwards.

"What the hell is your problem? You could have killed me."

"Good. Because that was my intention. If I can't be with Aido than neither can you." _Oh…Now I understand. _

"You're kidding right. There's nothing going on between me and him. We are only FRIENDS." The rain was falling even harder and each drop of my blood colored it red on the ground. _.drop. I need to speak some sense into her. I have to take care of my wound as soon as possible or else it's gonna heal with time but it will leave an ugly scar behind. And I don't want that. I have one already._

"Look. Put that knife down and we can go talk to Aido and settle this situation. You will see he doesn't have any feelings for me."

"…" She smirked. "No." With that she charged at me. I moved back and she missed by an inch. I didn't want to hurt her but knew if I don't do anything soon something bad is going to happen. _Come on Cassie. Hurry up. Please…_

She attacked again but I was able to dodge it. And with that same move I hit the knife out of her hand. It fall down a few meters away with a loud thud. And it was behind me. If she wanted to get it she had to pass me. But she didn't care about the knife anymore. She wanted to beat me with her bare hands.

"Stop this. I don't want to hurt you." I told her.

"As if you could." _She's crazy. She has totally lost it._

She tried to kick me but I grabbed her foot and she fall to the ground. I stepped back to let her get up. And she did. _Does she ever give up?_ I growled.

"Seriously. It's not worth it. Think. You're doing this for one single guy." I tried to convince her, but it wasn't working. I started to get tired of this. I could barely feel my left arm now. _It must be because of the blood loss and the cold._

When she came at me again I twisted her hands behind her back and pushed her to a tree.

"Stay put already." She tried to get away but my grip was firm. After a few minutes I heard noises and saw Cassie, Yuki and to my surprise Zero approaching.

"Oh my god. What happened?" asked Yuki with a horrified look on her face. I explained what happened. And 'till I finished my attacker was sobbing and didn't try to break free anymore. I looked at Cassie.

"Took you long enough." I told her.

"I'm so sorry. I just couldn't find Yuki. And in the end we ran into Zero and I had to explain the situation to him too… But if I knew-

"Come on Cassie I'm only kidding. No harm's done." I carefully stepped back but the girl was just crying and didn't move an inch.

"Yeah. I can see that." she said pointing at my left arm. I followed her gaze.

"Oh. It's just a scratch. It will heal up soon." I said to calm her down.

"Hope you're right." she said incredulously.

"Alright. Yuki take that girl to the headmaster. She will probably be sent to the infirmary. We will deal with this matter tomorrow. Cassandra please go with them and help explain everything to the chairman. " said Zero and after that he turned to me.

"You're coming with me." he grabbed my hand and led the way.

* * *

We were walking in silence. I knew Zero was mad at me. He was holding my arm in a not so gentle way and was dragging me all the way to a room I didn't recognize.

"Where are we?" I asked when he pushed me onto a bed to sit down.

"In my room." He went to get something from his bathroom. I froze. _In his room? Why are we here?_

I looked around. And to my surprise it looked normal. He had a bed, a desk and a wardrobe just like I did. But everything was either grey, black or red. I frowned.

After a few minutes he came back with a first-aid kit. He kneeled down in front of me and started to clean up my wound. I looked at him. I had a lot of questions for him, like why didn't he come to school. Where was he all this time but when I took a closer look decided against it. He didn't look so good. _He looks really pale. Maybe he's sick. Then why wasn't he in bed?_ He was so rough that I winced but didn't say a word. He was working in silence and was avoiding my gaze. After he finished sterilizing my wound he bandaged it. _It seems my wound wasn't as deep as I first though._ As his hands were touching mine I felt him shudder. _What's wrong with him? And why isn't he looking at me?_

"Zero. Are you-"

"I'm fine." He said and stood up turning away from me.

"You have every right to be mad, but-"

"I'm not mad…You're wound will heal soon. Now go and rest." He said still not looking at me.

"No."I went to him and grabbed his shoulders. As soon as I touched him he flipped me over and pinned me to the wall.

"I told you to go." he said huskily. His tone made me look up and I gasped when I saw his eyes. They were red. Like on that painting I saw on my first day. The same picture that scared the hell out of me. "But you just wouldn't listen."

"Z-Zero?"He leaned closer to my face as if he wants to kiss me but halfway he turned towards my neck. _What's going on? _My heart was beating really fast. He was probably able to feel it too.

I felt his breathe on my neck and soon I felt him licking it. But not how a man would do that to a woman. No, he was taking a taste of me…

"What are you-" and soon I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I tried to touch it but Zero took my hands and pinned them to the wall too. I was terrified now. I noticed something flowing down on my neck into my shirt. And it smelled like…_blood_. _He is drinking my blood. Then that means that he's a…a vampire? But how is that possible? Vampires don't exist do they?_ I was frozen on the spot. Now I understood everything. Why he missed school, why he's always in a bad mood, why he always wore a pained expression around me. 'Cause that was what he did. But that means that he didn't want to hurt me either. He's rather suffered than to hurt me. I felt sorry for him.

I didn't notice that a few minutes have already passed by. _It must be really hard…living …like that. _I felt myself weakening with every drop of blood taken away and I slid onto the floor. And Zero slid down with me. I was very close to lose my consciousness. I didn't know anymore if I was dreaming or not. Everything was so blurry. Then slowly I sank into a not too peaceful dream. I saw a little girl in front of me. I realized it was me still as a child. I was crying over something. It was unclear at first but after a few seconds I was able to see a person and the person's face who was laying there. I recognized her as my mother. And I saw myself holding someone else's hand too. I looked into that direction and saw my sister. _What's going on? Is…Is this real? _I felt like crying.

Then I heard footsteps. I looked up and the only thing I saw was red eyes. The next second I was back on the floor again. I didn't know how long was I out but Zero was still sucking my blood. _Was that an illusion? But it felt so real._ _It just can't be true._

Zero was taking too much blood from me. I needed to stop him. _I don't have time to think about that dream now._

I tried to push him away but I was too weak. I wanted to call for him but no sound came out. But I didn't give up.

"Z-…Zero…S-Stop. You're t-taking too much." I lifted my hand which was as heavy as a leaden ball. I touched his cheek."Snap out of it." And he did. He immediately stopped drinking my blood. He froze and then rested his chin on my shoulder. He probably realized the situation by now. He titled his head and started to lick my wound. But this time he was gentle. He licked it clear than backed away from me. I touched my neck and felt the wound was gone.

"I healed it." he said hoarsely .I looked at him and happily saw that his eyes were normal again. But my mood was ruined right away when I noticed the pain and guilt in them.

"Are you alright?"

"You're asking me if I'm alright? I've just sucked your blood." he snapped at me then after a minute he leaned closer to touch my cheek. "I almost killed you" he said more softly.

"But you didn't."I argued.

"I almost did."

"But-"

"Why are you so persisted? You should be freaking out and be scared like hell from me." he said raising his voice and then he looked away.

"I don't know why but I'm not. And I'm not mad at you either. The one I'm mad at is myself because I didn't notice you were suffering." He looked surprised then grimaced.

"That is really stupid." he ran his fingers through his hair.

"But it's true."

"Then you're stupid too. I don't deserve your sympathy. I'm a bloodsucking monster. I hate this. I hate myself for hurting you. I hate how much I'm lusting for your blood. Nobody has ever had such an effect on me as you do."

"…"

"Other people's blood…They are just like normal food …But your blood is like dessert for me." _What could I say to that?_

"Is it sweat?"

"Huh?" he looked dumbfounded.

"Nooothing." and there was silence between us. "I understand what you're trying to say. You hate yourself. And now I now why you isolate yourself from other people…But you have to understand too that nobody is perfect. Everybody has their little mistakes they want to keep in secret. _Even i have them_... And you have to understand that there are people who care about you…and want to help you. Yes, you lied to me. You drank my blood, but I forgive you…On one condition.

"…"

"I want you to let me be your friend. And don't hide things as important as this from me." He looked at me for a long time but didn't say anything. He was probably considering what I've just said. And I was hoping he would accept me.

"You are one weird girl you know that."

"Thanks. I'm trying my best." he smiled at that a little. I tried to stand up but failed. I was too weak. Zero noticed this so he came over to me lifted me up bridal style and put me on his bed.

"You need to rest. Sleep now. We will talk about everything tomorrow." he said getting up to walk away but I grabbed his hand.

"Please stay." he looked at me for a second then nodded.

"I'll be right back I just clean myself up." he said and went into his bathroom. I waited for him. After 3 minutes he was back. I made space in his bed and he lay down too.

"Zero."

"Hm?"

"Please don't do anything stupid like hurting yourself alright? I want to do that myself." I said to lighten the mood but I was serious about the first part.

"I promise."

"Good."And darkness took over me.

* * *

**Review please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. Thanks for everyone who's supporting me and giving me advice. I have lots of ideas for this story and i will write more. I hope i'll be able to develop my english to make this story more anjoyable.**

**Please review. It'd mean a lot. Bye...:)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I woke up feeling very sore. My whole body was aching. But in the meantime I felt warm. I wanted to stay this way but the pain was bothering me. I opened my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar room. I jolted up and looked around. _Where I am? It's not my room. _I noticed someone was sleeping next to me. It took me some time 'till a realized it was Zero. In that moment everything from yesterday's events came back to me. The crazy fangirl, the fight, my wound and… _Zero's secret_. It was hard to believe he was a vampire. I mean come on…_Vampires_. But I was the living proof for that. It seemed crazy and I didn't know why have I accepted the fact so easily. I admit I am a little afraid of this whole situation but I trust him and want to be able to help him heal his heart.  
In these 3 weeks I spent here I grew closer to him with every day. I could not bear the fact he's suffering alone. And I wouldn't be able to cut all contacts with him. So the only thing I can do is be there for him. I don't know how I am going to behave when I talk to him, but like my father used to say everything happens for a reason. You have to accept that and everything is going to be ok. I'm glad he didn't push me away. It's a progress even if only a little one.

I looked at his face. _He looks so peaceful. Like an innocent little kid._ He wasn't frowning or glaring or whatever he usually did. No, he was calm and relaxed. I wished he'd be always like this. I shook off the urge to touch his cheek but I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"It's rude to stare you know." said Zero while he opened one of his eyes to look at me. I felt myself blush and looked away.

"I wasn't staring…You just looked so peaceful…And, well….yeah…" My voice turned into a whisper with each word. _Awkward… _I was embarrassed that he caught me.

"Hn." He sat up to be in eyelevel with me. Hearing the movements I glanced at him. I could only guess what he was feeling. He was wearing a mask that hid his emotions… Again…I sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." I answered very quickly. Maybe too quickly. I felt crap actually. But I wasn't going to tell him that. He was upset enough I didn't want him to feel more guiltier. He gave me a skeptical look but said nothing.

He stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed where I was sitting. _Please believe my lie..Plese…Please…_

"You're lying." _So much for that._ How can he see through me like this?

"No…I'm not." I thought he will ask me further but he just sighed.

"The chairman wants to talk to you…He will explain to you everything… But if you've changed your mind…" he was offering me a way to get out of this whole thing.

"No, I didn't." I was determined.

"I'm warning you. Your life won't be the same as before… You still want to be a part of this?" It seemed to me he wanted me to say no.

"Yes." I answered without a second thought. "I have already made up my mind… And I can't just ignore this whole situation can I?" _I can't ignore you…_

He looked surprised that I'm still willing to do this, but soon his eyes softened.

"Then come on… We have to go to the headmaster. And you still have to change." I looked down and saw my shirt was bloody and torn apart. _I do need to change…And a shower would be nice too._

"Ok." I got out of the bed but as soon as I took a step the world started spinning and I felt myself fall, but luckily two strong arms caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Yeah…You're fine. I can see that…" we stayed like that in silence. His arms were around me and I felt his breathe on the nape of my neck. I shivered and felt my heart race up.

"T-thanks. But I'm fine now. You can let go." I told him once I didn't feel dizzy anymore. He let go but kept an eye on me in case I fell again.

We went to my room. On the way I noticed it was already sunset.

"How much did I sleep actually?" I asked Zero. I was confused.

"You slept for 20 hours." My eyes widened.

"20 hours? I even skipped school." I groaned. "Cassie must have gone mad by now." _I can't believe I slept that much._

"Yuki told your friends you're sick so don't worry. And Cassandra thinks you need to rest because of your wound. Which is half of the truth."

"Oh… I see."

I told Zero to sit on my bed until I take a shower. But he said he will go and inform the chairman I'm up. I said ok and went into the bathroom. I took my clothes off and examined them. _I probably won't be able to wear this again. I loved this shirt though. _I threw it into the garbage but kept the skirt. _Maybe I can save this one._

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash the blood and dirt off of me. It felt nice…I didn't want to wash my hair but it was a little bloody so I had to. When I got out I felt a lot better. I put on some clothes dried my hair and stepped out of the bathroom. I saw Zero resting on my bed. I looked at him questioningly.

"I let myself in." he shrugged.

"Sure you did." I rolled my eyes.

"The chairman said we have an hour to get there. Since it was half hour ago you still have time to eat something." _Why is he so nice to me now? And he talks more than he usually does. Is it because he feels guilty or because he thinks of me as his friend?_ I hoped it's the second. I looked at him and shrugged. _It doesn't matter. I will help him no matter what. And I will make him feel he has at least one friend who he can count on._

"Alright. Let's get something to eat." and we were off.

* * *

With a full stomach I was ready to pay a visit to the headmaster. Food can do miracles to your body. I wasn't lightheaded anymore. I felt fresh and alive. My arm was still hurting though. I'm lucky Zero healed the wound on my neck. _It would be great if he could do the same with my arm. But I can't just say to him that hi Zero, would you please lick my arm in order to heal it? Yeah, sure, 'cause that wouldn't be awkward at all. _

We were standing in front of the chairman's office. Zero opened the door walked in and I followed him. I spotted the chairman behind his desk and there was one more person in the room. Kaname. _Why is he here?_

"Good evening Liz. It's good to see you ok. We have a lot to discuss though." The chairman greeted me with his kind smile.

"Good evening headmaster, Kaname."I said turning towards the two men.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Elizabeth." he said kindly."Kiryu." Zero only grunted and glared at the man. _Here we go again._

"You probably have a lot of questions but please let me tell you our story first and after that you can ask anything you like. So please take a sit." said the headmaster and gestured towards a chair.

"Alright. Thank you." I sat down on the chair next to Kaname. Zero immediately stood behind me protectively crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're probably wondering why is Kaname here. I will get to that part too soon, but firstly I'll share some basic information with you." he glanced at Zero and the young man nodded in approval. "You seem to have accepted the fact that Zero is a vampire. And as I heard from him you still want to be his…friend." I nodded. "For that you have to understand what being a vampire really means…" He took a deep breath." You must have heard a lot of legends about vampires. They are mostly true except the fact they won't burn into ash in the sun. Normal weapons can't hurt them. Only vampire hunter weapons like Zero's gun or Yuki's staff are able to do that."

"Wait a minute."I held up my hand. "You're saying Yuki knows about this too?"I asked surprised.

"Yes, she does. She always did."

"Oh… Alright. Please continue.." _Figures. She's his daughter after all. Even if she's adopted._

"There are 5 types of vampires. Level A-B-C-D and E. Level A-s are also called pureblood because they were born originally as vampires. They are like princes in the human world. The other vampires respect and fear them."At this part he glanced at Kaname." Level D-s were born to human but were turned into vampires…And Level-E-s… They are the ones who weren't able to control their bloodlust. They went insane and they're killing innocents for blood. The vampire hunters are the ones who hunt them down." he looked at the two men in front of him. "Zero is a Level-D vampire and Kaname here…is a pureblood." I gasped and looked at the man. He was still smiling kindly at me. _So that's the reason he's here. But then how many are of them here? _

"I hope I don't make you uncomfortable Elizabeth but yes I am a vampire too. And the whole night class as well." _The. Whole. Night. Class? That means…the students are surrounded with vampires?_

"I don't want to seem to be a smartass and all but aren't you afraid that they will attack the students?" I asked a bit worried.

"That's why the prefects are patrolling at night. They are here to protect the students."

"I see…" _Wait a minute. That means Aido is one of them too…I'm going to kick his ass for lying to me._

"Do you have any questions?"

"Well…Do vampires have any special powers? Like running in the speed of light and all what the legends say?"

"Yes they do. And not just that. Some can control mind. Others can control ice or fire or anything like that."I was deep in thoughts. _Those fangirls don't even know who have they fallen in love with. Serves their right._ And then I remembered the girl who attacked me.

"What about the girl from yesterday? The one who tried to kill me?" _To kill…It's a harsh word but this is what she was trying to do._

"She has been sent home. She has some mental issues. It wasn't the first problem with her. You don't have to worry. She won't try to hurt you again." _That's great. One problem has been taken care of. But I still have a lot of them. And one is standing right behind me. Zero…_I looked at him but he was looking out the window and his gaze was fixed on the sky.

"Liz, I know it's a lot to take in but please understand you're not in any kind of danger. But judging by your look you're not afraid at all."

"No. I'm not." This caused Zero to look at me again.

"That's good to hear. But I'm offering you a way out. If you want we can erase your memories and you won't have to put up with all of these things." _Erase my memories? That would mean I'd forget about Zero and the others being vampires…I think it's better knowing to truth._

"No, thank you. I've already made up my mind. I want to be a part of this_." I can do this... I know Zero would distant himself from me as soon as my memory was erased. And when he finally started to warm up to me a little. No I don't want that._

"Alright then. The only reason I let you decide is that I know you can take care of yourself. Seeing how well you handled the fight yesterday. But I'm warning you. Vampires aren't weak fangirls."

"I know that sir."

"Good. But I have to ask you not to tell anyone what you have heard in this room."

"Of course. I won't tell anyone. And if you ever have any problem I'm here to help."

"Thank you Elizabeth. That means a lot. I think we are finished now. I suggest you to go back to your room and rest. You need it." he smiled at me and I stood up. It was already dark outside so I decided he's right.

"Alright. Good evening headmaster and Kaname… Thank you for trusting me and sharing your secret with me."

"Your welcome."They said goodbye to me too. I turned around and looked at Zero. "Would you please walk me to my room?" he nodded opened the door for me and we left the two men behind.

* * *

"Here we are. Get some sleep." said Zero as he turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm. We were in front of my room. I was tired but wasn't ready to go in. I had some questions for Zero.

"What do you think about this situation? You're always hiding your feelings… and I can't tell what you think. And it bothers me."I was looking at the ground but at my next sentence I looked up into his eyes. "Please tell me. Am I a burden on you?" _I decided to be a part of this and be his friend but I didn't even ask him if he wants that at all._

"Do you wanna know what I really think?" he asked me as he took a step closer to me. "I wanted you to let your memory be erased. I wanted you to freak out and leave me behind…" I winced. _At least he's honest._ He took one more step causing me to step back too until my back reached the wall. And he was really close to me. I felt his breathe on my face. _So this is what he thinks. I am a burden after all. Maybe I should go back and tell them I changed my mind. If he doesn't want me to be his friend there's no point forcing it. _"I'm longing for your blood and I don't know if I can hold myself back. You should run away from me." He said with a sad face. _Oh…Like I could do that. _"But in the meantime I want to be able to speak with you to hear your laugh to sit next to you in class. I know I'm selfish but I don't want you to forget about me. In the past few weeks I was felt human. Thanks to you… You weren't afraid of me like the other students. You even came to talk to me. And it felt good." he lifted his hand to touch my cheek. "You are not a burden. It's the opposite. I don't want to be a burden on you. I don't want to screw up your life."I smiled at that.

"Trust me my life is already screwed up as it is. This…won't make it worse." I took his hand and squeezed it. "From now on I'll be here to cheer you up. It's a promise. But only if you don't push me away. Don't distant yourself from me…and we can be friends. Deal?" I smiled at him. He was quiet for a while but then answered.

"Deal." he smiled a little too. He stepped back letting me get some fresh air. "Goodnight Liz."

"Goodnight Zero." And he walked away. I went in fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up feeling very good and energetic. I got dressed and went out to run. I run towards the stables as always. I wanted to see Lily…and Zero too.

I went in and spotted him fast asleep his head on Lily's stomach. I decided to let him sleep but went over to the horse anyway. I gave her an apple what I took from the table and she happily ate it.

"How are you today?" I whispered to her and pet her head. As an answer she licked my hand. "Good." She noticed the bandage on my arm and narrowed her eyes. I followed her gaze."Oh. This…You don't have to worry about it. It's just a scratch. It will heal soon…"I told her to calm her down. I looked at Zero then back at Lily. "I see he's using you as his pillow again." I chuckled. "He looks really tired. Don't you think?" She nodded her head. _Seriously sometimes this horse acts like a human._ "I'm going now. Take care of him." I gave a kiss in her nose and went towards the night dorms. I still needed to take care of something…Or rather someone.

I spotted Yuki as she was trying to hold the fangirls back. And she was failing…as usual. I went there to help her.

"Alright girls. Listen up. You can watch the night class but no touching or you will regret it."I stepped next to Yuki. "Don't cross this line." I glared at them.

"S-sary…She's just like Zero." said a girl to the other.

"Did you hear what happened the day before yesterday? She beat up a girl just because she was in her way. We should be careful." I sighed. _Rumors…Seriously. Do I look like someone who would just beat a fangirl because she's in my way?_

"Hi, Liz. Thanks for the help…again." said Yuki as she smiled at me.

"No problem." It was like this every morning. Since Zero never shows up Yuki has to handle everything alone. And I usually help her. I was watching the students in case if they break the rules when I heard Yuki calling me.

"Liz?"

"Hm?"I glanced at her of the corner of my eye.

"I heard what happened between you and Zero…I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth." She looked sad.

"It's ok. It wasn't your secret. And I'm guessing you promised you will keep it hidden. I understand."I smiled at her and she smiled back. And then I heard the person's voice who I came here for. Aido was talking with three other students from the night class. Two girls and a boy. "I need to take care of something. Will you be able to handle this?"I asked Yuki not even looking at her.

"Yes, of course. Thanks for your help." she said but I was already on my way.

As I got there I smacked Aido on the head.

"What the…Oh…Hi Liz. What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head as he turned to me. One of his friends glared at me but I didn't even pay attention to them.

"It was for lying to me."

"Oh. Right..." he looked down in shame.

"Who do you think you are?" asked the girl next to him. I looked at her. Her hair was a fiery orange shade tied up with black ribbons into pigtails high on each side of her head. Her eyes were blue.

"What's it to you?" I knew I should be afraid because they are vampires but also knew they wouldn't dare to cause a scene in front of the day class.

"Calm down girls. I think we should introduce ourselves to each other." said the guy behind her. He was thin and tall, had bright green eyes, and blond hair."My name is Takuma Ichijo. These girls are Rima Toya and Ruka Sounen."She gestured towards the two girls. Rima glared at me while the other one Ruka smiled. Her hair is a pale tan with soft waves that reach her waist. And her eyes were similar to her hair color.

"It's nice to meet you. If I'm correct your name is Elizabeth." she greeted me.

"Yes, it is. And it's a pleasure to meet you too. But if you don't mind I'd like to kidnap your friend here for a little."I said as I took a hold on Aido.

"Sure thing. Have fun." said Ichijo with a smirk. I smiled at them sent a glare towards Rima and dragged my victim away.

We left them there and walked away. Then I let go of him and waited. I wasn't really mad at him anymore but he needed to be punished. I knew he felt really bad but wanted him to apologize. I looked him in the eye. He looked like a lost puppy and I was barely able to keep my laugh in control so I turned away. Of course Aido took this as a sign of hatred and felt even worse.

"Liz. I'm sorry. I just couldn't tell you. It's in the rules. Please forgive me." _I can't believe he thinks I'm that mad at him._ My tears started to fall from all the laughs I had to hold back. But what Aido only heard were sobs. He started to panic. "Why are you crying? Please don't. I said I'm sorry. You hear me?" he reached out and turned me over. And I let myself laugh out loud.

"What the…"

"S-sorry but your f-face was priceless…"I said still chuckling. He had a WTH look on his face. "I'm not mad at you. Well I was at first but not anymore." now he started to put the picture together.

"Oh…You know you almost gave me a heart attack. But I guess I deserved that. Especially after what that fangirl did to you because of me. "he said looking down at my bandaged arm. _He is back to feeling guilty again. Great._

"Don't worry about it. That girl was sick. It's not your fault."I smiled at him.

"Thanks…So how are you feeling? You don't seem to be afraid of us even though you know what we really are. I thought you will hate me."

"Oh come on. How could I hate you?" I winked at him. "And besides it doesn't matter to me what you are but _who_ you are. And you proved me you're worth for my friendship." He looked touched by my words.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." he said then hugged me.

"You're a big softy you know that…"

"No, I'm not." I giggled.

"If you say so…Now I have to go before Zero shows up and kills you for even touching me."

"Rrrright…"he let go of me and smiled. "Take care of yourself."

"As always. And you too." I waved at him and walked back to the school. Unfortunately I had to go to class…And the day has only just begun.

* * *

**R&R!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**And the 6th chapter is up!:) Hope you will like it. Thanks for everyone who supports me and thanks for the reviews. From now on there's gonna be a lot of action in the story. So read it. :D**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Third Person's POV**

A tall dark haired young man was waiting in front of the headmaster's office to be called in. He didn't like when others made him wait but he didn't show it. He learned he always have to keep a straight face never show any emotion or they can be used against him. He knew this well and was able to manipulate others. And he was very proud of that. Coming from a rich and noble family made him more arrogant than anyone could imagine. He was the type of man who likes to give orders and no one dared to disobey. They knew they would greatly regret it afterward.

His servant sent nervous glances towards him. He felt his master was annoyed and he feared the worst. He was afraid the man would take it all on him later so he prayed for the door finally open. And to his relief it did.

They went in. Everything went according to the man's plan. The chairman accepted his request to be able to attend to the school. He couldn't refuse since the dark haired man was a too important person for that. And he didn't want any trouble. But he had a bad feeling. He knew he would regret this decision but couldn't do anything about it.

The new student smirked. He had power over the chairman and knew when he finally joins to the nigh class everybody's going to be really surprised. He couldn't wait to see their faces, couldn't wait to meet the day class as well, especially a certain girl who was able to wake his interest even at a young age. He didn't know why he let her live back then. But he's here either to finish the job or to have some fun and make her life into living hell…And he had a great plan for that…

* * *

**Liz's POV**

"Miss Sheppard, are you listening?"

"Huh?"I looked at the person who said my name and it was Miss Whisker my biology teacher. She was a snob I really hated her and the feeling was mutual. Her classes were totally boring. Most of the time I was looking out of the window daydreaming.

"I see. You're not paying attention AGAIN!…No wonder you're grades are so bad. If you continue like this I will report this matter to the chairman." She was looking at me with hateful eyes.

"You can't expect me to have good grades when I've been here only for a little time. I still have a lot to catch up on. I'm doing my best."I glared at her. She had a very angry face but soon an evil smirk appeared on it.

"In that case…You need a tutor."

"What?" but she wasn't paying attention to me.

"Is there anyone who would sacrifice him/herself and help this… girl?" He eyed the class.

"I don't think that's necess-"I started but she cut me off.

"-Anyone?" I prayed god no one would accept the offer but soon my dreams shattered. Daniel put up his hand and said.

"I will tutor her." _Great. Exactly what I needed._

"You don't have to." I looked at him having hope he would change his mind.

"But I'd love to. Don't worry, it's not a burden at all." _Yeah, not for you. _I looked around franticly for help but no one seemed to have noticed my discomfort. I spotted Yuki, but she was fast asleep as usual. _I can't believe that Cassie is not here. It's already the third class and she didn't show up yet. _I looked at the empty seat next to me. _And Zero's skipping again too. _I groaned. I _guess I have no choice._

"In that case I'll accept your offer, thank you." he smiled at me.

"No problem. Does next weekend sound good for you?"

"S-sure…Thanks."

"Now that all's settled let's continue our class. And pay attention everyone." said the teacher looking at me with warning eyes. I groaned. _What did I do to deserve this?_

* * *

I decided after classes I would go and look for Cassie. And I did. I went back to her room but she wasn't there so I went outside in order to find her. After a few minutes of walking I spotted her at the backyard. She was with a man I didn't recognize. He was tall and had dark brown almost black hair.

When I got closer I saw the man grabbing her arm roughly and pushing her to the wall. I reacted immediately and run to them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" I asked as I yanked him away from Cassie. His grip loosened and my friend was able to get away from him. The guy took a step back and examined me. His eyes bored into mine and I gasped. Those eyes…They seemed very familiar but I didn't know why.

I saw the darkness and evil in them. I gulped. I was nervous under his gaze and felt a chill run down on my spine. I knew he was dangerous and looking at his clothes I figured he was from the night class. And that meant only one thing… He was a vampire. _This isn't good… What should I do? _I glanced at Cassie. She was very frightened and was shaking. I looked back at the man but my words were directed to her.

"Cassie. Please go back to your dorm. Everything's going to be ok." the guy smirked at my foolish braveness but said nothing. I needed to get Cassie out of here. Here…she could get hurt easily or worse. But the girl was only staring at the man in front of us.

"Cassie, go… _now_." I didn't mean to order her but she just wouldn't move. She seemed to hear my voice this time and looked at me.

"B-but…"

"Aww…Let me help you if you want her so badly to be gone." said the guy as he took a step towards my friend. I wasn't fast enough to stop him. And I didn't know what to do_. I can't protect Cassie from him. Heck, I don't even know if I can protect myself._"Look at me." And Cassie did. I saw her face turn blank then after a few seconds her eyes were filled with light again. The man took a step back and was in front of me again.

"Huh? Where am I?"Cassie asked looking at me. "What are we doing here?" My eyes widened. _Did he just took away her memories?...No, that can't be…But still, I remember the chairman saying vampires have special abilities. And I think I've just witnessed one._

"Uh…well…We were just walking then met up with one of my friends here. You were about to leave us alone to let us talk and said you have a lot of homework anyway." she seemed confused but didn't complain.

"Oh, right… See you later then." _I hope so._

"Ok, see you." I told her and she started walking back to the dorms. I was glad I was able to get her away from him. I turned back to the said person but he was already inches away from me. I stepped back and glared at him. "What did you do to her, vampire?"

"Oh…So you know what I am. That's interesting." He took a step closer. "I've only manipulated her to forget about what happened." he took one more step. "You should be grateful." I stepped back but my back hit the wall. "You know your friend is really beautiful and…fragile-"

"Leave her alone!" I was angry but scared as well. Noone has ever frightened me as badly as him before. He put his hands on either side of my head and looked into my eyes. Now I was pinned to the wall.

"And what would you give me in exchange for that?" he asked huskily as he slid one of his hands down on my left arm towards my thigh. He lifted my skirt a little and started to rub my skin. His hand was cold like ice. My breathe cut on my throat. I didn't know what to do but one thing was certain I couldn't let him do this. I smacked his hand away and pushed him away from me.

"Don't you dare touch me."I growled finding my voice again. He chuckled.

"Chill. I was only kidding…But I can see you're a fighter. I like girls who have courage." he smirked at me. "I have to go now but it was nice meeting you Elizabeth. We will see each other soon enough." And with that he walked away leaving me alone. As soon as he was far enough I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. My legs were shaking so I slid down onto the floor. _Who the hell was he? What does he want with me? And how did he know my name?_

I hoped I'd never have to see him again but his words said otherwise. And I had to admit I was a little scared…_That's just insane. I've been here for only three weeks now but I've been already insulted, attacked, bitten and harassed. Seriously. What else could happen?_

I stood up and decided to go for a walk to clear my head. But going to the stables seemed to be a better idea. I knew I should check up on Cassie but I needed to calm down first. On my way I was deep in thoughts and didn't notice somebody was standing in front of me 'till I bumped into him. I looked up confused and saw Zero.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."I apologized to him.

"It's ok. I'm used to it now. So where were you heading?" he asked me.

"I wanted to see Lily…"He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"The stables are in the other direction."He pointed behind me.

"Oh. Right…"I laughed nervously." Well I don't want to go there anymore… But I'm a little hungry. Would you like to eat lunch with me?" I decided I would think about what happened at another time. Now Zero is here and I didn't see him all day.

"Hm…ok. But only if you tell me what's wrong?" he said looking into my eyes.

"N-nothing's wrong. Why would you think anything's wrong? Anyway, can we go now? I could eat a pig." I tried to joke but failed miserably.

"Alright." his face showed he doubted my answer but he knew better not to press the subject any further. We went back to the school to grab something to eat. I managed to convince him to go outside. We were sitting under a large tree. When a small letter fell on my hand I jumped. And it didn't go unnoticed by Zero. _Why am I like this? Come on…_

I saw Zero staring at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked and touched my cheek.

"No…I was just wondering. You seem a little… off today."

"You're the one talking. You have never been this kind to me…well ever."

"And you've never been this silent and jumpy before." I saw worry in his eyes. I was thinking if I should tell him what happened but knowing him he would go and shoot the guy so I decided against it. _But maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea._

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking…" he waited for me to continue. _Come on, figure something out. _"Well, I was thinking that…I don't know a lot about you. Like…like did you have any pet?" _Pet? Seriously? He won't buy this._

"A pet? No I didn't." I knew he didn't believe me but he went on with it. "And you?"

"Well…I had a cat. But my stepmother killed it."

"She killed it?" He asked surprised. I shrugged.

"Yes, she did. She hates animals. That cat was given to me by my father. But one day my stepmother said she's too old and only suffering so we should ease her pain. I told her no but next day when I arrived home after school, the cat was already gone. She was only 3 years old. Only 3. And she said she's too old. Can you believe it?" I said remembering my cat I loved so much. She was my only hope back then. My family hated me and that cat was the only reason I didn't go crazy. But I felt somewhat happy because I knew at least one little creature loves me. I looked up at Zero and saw him looking at me with sympathetic eyes. I'm starting to figure him out. He always puts on a poker face towards everyone. I guess he thinks he needs to be strong in order to protect himself. But on my opinion you have to show your feeling once in a while or you're gonna go mad and going to be like an empty shell. It's not easy, actually it's impossible alone, you need someone for that. And that's not easy either, finding someone who you can trust. And I'm glad I am this person to Zero. I can feel him softening little by little. There are just small things. Like a little smile, a little hidden laugh, a smirk or even a kind word. But he's slowly starting to…heal.

"After that I thought I'll be alone forever. I've lost my only friend…"I looked down sad, but soon my face lit up." But then I met Barbie. Her family just moved to L.A. and we soon became best friends. She thought me I'm not alone and I have to stand up for what I want and what I believe in. She's like a sister to me. And she always will be." I was smiling now. I stood up and looked down at Zero. "Everybody has dark parts in their past but you have to defeat them and move on." Zero's gaze fallowed my every move. He seemed to be considering what I've just said. I decided to change the subject.

"So, why did you skip school _again_? Did you have any…problems?" It was hard to find the right words. I didn't want to offend him. Looking at his expression he realized what I was talking about. And he didn't like it. But I had to ask. _If his thirsty and suffering…well, I don't want that._

"There's a new student and the chairman asked me to show him around." He glared at me and I immediately understood that it meant not to mention his bloodlust again. We started walking towards the dorms.

"A new student?" I was curious.

"Yes. He belongs to the night class."

"What does he look like?" He looked at me quizzingly not knowing why does it matter but answered anyway.

"He's tall…and has dark brown hair. Well I don't know. I don't really remember his appearance." I was frozen on the spot. _Tall, dark haired new night class student? It has to be him…_ Zero stopped as well and looked at me.

"A-and what do you think about him?" I asked not daring to look into his eyes. I feared he would figure out something's wrong. I knew my eyes would give me away.

"I hate him." That made me look at his face. "He's a bloodsucking monster and according to the chairman a royal one. Even worse than Kaname." Now he looked at me up and down. "Why do you ask? And why are you shaking?" _Shaking? _I looked down my hands and indeed they were shaking. I immediately hid them behind my back.

"I am not. And I was just…you know, curious." I managed to put on a fake smile. "We should go. I have a lot of homework to do and there are teachers who already don't like me." He didn't seem convinced but nodded. And with nothing more being said we headed back to our dorms.

**Zero's POV**

There were three of them, each a male. They were hissing at me through their fangs. One of them lunched at me but I kicked him in the guts and he fall to the ground. I immediately aimed and shot a bullet into his scull. The other two stopped for a second and looked at each other. Then back at me. They attacked at the same time. I shot the one on the left but the taller one on the right managed to knock the gun out of my hand. He tried to hit me but I ducked. With the same move I rushed forward and pushed him to the ground. He growled at me and tried to bite me but I was stronger than him. I was above him punching him several times but I knew in order to kill him I have to get my gun back. I stood up and looked around. I immediately spotted my weapon next to the body I've just shot. I run and grabbed it. The vampire was already standing up behind me ready to attack. I let him come closer and with one single bullet finished him off. And that's how I killed the third level-E vampire today.

It was already late. Most of the people in the town were at their homes probably eating dinner with their families. They didn't even know that there were three bloodthirsty monsters walking on the streets looking for an innocent victim. After my lunch with Liz the chairman called me to his office and said a have a mission. Three level-E vampires were reported to be seen in town. And my job was to get rid of them. And it wasn't the first time. Actually the headmaster said himself he's starting to get worried. And me as well. _Why are there so many of them suddenly? As if something or someone attracts them here._ _The villagers aren't safe anymore. We need backup._

I was walking back to the school when I recognized the place I was sitting with Liz this afternoon. I noticed something shining in the grass so I went there to check it out. I kneeled down and picked it up. It was Liz's phone. _It must have slid out of her pocket while we were eating._ I looked at it and saw she had two missed calls. I shrugged and put it into my pocket so I could give it to her tomorrow. But then I froze. I heard something move behind me. I reached for my gun and turned around. I immediately recognized who was the person who tried to sneak up on me.

"What are you doing here? You're not allowed to leave the building. Go back to your class."

"Well. Well. It's nice meeting you again, Kiryu." The new student was standing in front of me with a huge smirk on his face. I raised my gun.

"I won't say it again. _Go back_, vampire." He just laughed at me.

"You probably don't know who I really am or you wouldn't dare talking to me like that." He said as he took a step towards me.

"I know who you are but I don't care. Even though you have a high rank you still have to follow the rules. So _leave_." He ignored my words and walked over to me. We were on eyelevel with each other and I glared at him but he just smirked.

"You know your little girlfriend is really cute. I talked to her this afternoon and I have to say she is brave and quite remarkable." He started to circle around me like a lion around its prey."I like her."

"My girlfriend?" I was confused.

"Yes, Elizabeth. She has a beautiful name don't you think? It fits her well."

"How do you…" _Now I understand why Liz acted so weird, why she wanted to know about the new student and why she looked so… scared. _"What did you do to her?" I turned to him and pointed my gun at him. I was angry. No I was beyond that. _Why didn't she tell me? She told me to trust others and don't be afraid to open up while she's the one who doesn't have faith in others…in me. _That thought hurt me. I don't know why but I'm starting to get used to her or even a little like her. The truth is I feel really comfortable around her.

"Nothing really. We just played a little." He winked at me. "There's no need to be jealous." I held my weapon to his forehead and greeted my teeth. My fingers were itching to pull the trigger.

"Mark my words, vampire. Don't you dare hurt her or you will regret it." He took a step back and bowed.

"As you wish. I'm not here to cause trouble." He stepped back ." Now I'm going back to class as you wanted me to." He waved turned around and walked away, my gaze following him on the way. _He's not here to cause trouble. Bullshit._

I looked up the sky then sighed. _What does he want from you Liz? _I started to walk back to my dorm when I heard a ringtone. It was Liz's phone. I checked the ID and it was her best friend, Barbie. I don't know what came over me but I picked it up.

"Hallo?" There was silence. But after like a minute a girl spoke.

"Who's that? And where's Liz? I swear to god if you stole her phone -"

"Calm down. My name is Zero. She lost her phone and I found it. I'm gonna give it to her tomorrow."

"Oh…I see." There was silence again and then I heard her sigh. "So you're the famous Zero, huh?" _Famous?_

"Yeah. I guess." She chuckled.

"You guess?"

"Well I didn't know I'm famous." I defended myself. She laughed again.

"Liz told me a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. And actually, we need to talk…"

* * *

**What do you think? What does Barbie want to talk about?**

**Pls Review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here's the new chapter. Hope you'll like it.** **It's a bit short i know but the next chapter will be longer I promise.** **But please review. It makes sad that i don't know what you guys think. And when i'm sad i can't write. T_T**

**So please R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was pitch black. I couldn't see anything. I took a step and hold out my hands until they reached the wall. I started walking having it as my support. I took only slow and careful steps. My heart was racing. _Where the hell I am? _I fought the urge to cry for help. I wasn't afraid of the dark but the thing I didn't know how I got here made me uneasy. And I couldn't remember anything.  
The only thing I could hear was my own breathing. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. _Everything's going to be ok. I just have to find the switch and I'll be able to figure out where I am. It's that simple._ Then I heard something creaking and suddenly there was light on front of me. A door opened few meters away from me. I blinked a few times letting my eyes to get used to the light. I felt relieved because this way I was finally able to see something but I was afraid as well 'cause no one came out. I was thinking hard if I should go in or not. I turned around and looked behind me but there was a dead end. I had no choice but to go into the door's direction. I wanted to run and get away but I could see from where I stood that the other side of the corridor was a dead end as well. I sighed and when I reached the door took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. _ I went in.

There were candles in the room almost everywhere. There was a person standing in front of the window. His back was turned to me. I approached him trying to make as less noise as possible but the floor wasn't on my side. It was old and with every step, I made a loud sound making it clear I'm here. When the man heard me he turned around. And I gasped. It was the new student, Damien. I haven't seen him for a week now. But I heard a lot about him from Aido. He said I should be really careful around him 'cause he's dangerous. _As if I don't know that. _He looked at me and smiled. And that little smile made me shiver with fear.

"Took you long enough to come in." he said with a chuckle and started to walk towards me. I turned around to run out of the room but the door closed right in front of my face. I cursed under my breath. _Well, not that I had somewhere to go anyway. I don't even know if there's a way out of here._ I turned around slowly and met two red eyes. He was already at my side looking at me with a smirk on his face. "Sorry, I can't let you go yet. Last time we barely had time to talk to each other. But now…" He leaned close to my ear and whispered. "Now we have all the time we want." I tried not to freak out and surprisingly my voice was calm when I opened my mouth to speak.

"Have you ever heard of personal space? 'Cause you're crossing the line." _What the hell was that? This wasn't the thing I wanted to say. What the hell is wrong with me? He could kill me and I wouldn't even have the time to blink. _His smirk grew even wider.

"I don't care about things like that. The only thing I'm interested in is you." _I don't understand. What does he want from me?_

"Where am I?" I asked him wanting to know the answer so I could get out of here.

"That's a secret." _Asshole._

"Then _why _am I here?"

"I told you already. I wanted to talk and spend some time with you." He started to circle around me.

"Then talk." I said irritated. He stopped right in front of me and laughed.

"In these past years you've matured so much. You're beautiful and very interesting. Maybe it's a good thing I let you live back then." _To let me live back then? _I was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't worry. You will find out soon." He leaned closer. "But now let me enjoy our time together." He said and I started to be afraid of him again. I wanted to get away from him but I couldn't even move. He put his hands on my shoulders and moved closer. My legs felt really heavy and I couldn't move my arms either.

"What's going on?" I was freaking out.

"Just let me have a taste." He leaned close to my neck ignoring all my words. I saw his fangs coming out and he was ready to bite me. But suddenly everything faded away and I was in my room sitting on my bed and breathing heavily. I was sweating and shaking. I heard my phone ring and looked at it. I got a text message from Barbie. I sighed. _It was only a dream. Thanks god my phone woke me up._ _It's a good thing Zero found it and gave it back to me. _I made a mental note to thank Barbie later as well. I laid down again thinking about the dream I've just had. _It felt so real. But it wasn't right? I mean it's not possible. But what did he mean by letting me live back then. I've only met him a week ago. _I shook my head. _I shouldn't be thinking about things like that. It was just a dream. Yes. Only a dream._ I decided to read the message that Barbie wrote me. And I couldn't help but laugh. _Leave it to Barbie to cheer you up._

** Hi Sis! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

** How does it feel like to be 18?**

** Where are you going to celebrate it?**

** That reminds me. How do they party in Japan? o_O**

** Well, whatever. Call u later. Bye.**

_She's insane._ I smiled. _Today is my birthday and I totally forgot about it._ I looked at my watch. _Hmm… It's already seven. I don't have a lot of time to run._ I shrugged and decided to go anyway. I wanted to see Zero. He was acting suspicious since the time we ate lunch together. I wanted to ask him what's going on and I knew in class he wouldn't answer in front of everyone.

By the time I got to the stable Zero wasn't there anymore. And Lily was sleeping. I didn't want to disturb her so I turned around to walk away but something on the table caught my eye. It was a note…from Zero.

_ Liz!_

_ Meet me here right after classes. I want to talk to you. It's important._

_ Zero_

_ p.s. I won't go to class today._

I was surprised. He has never left a note for me before. _Maybe I'll find out why he's acting so weird. I hope everything's alright. But one thing is certain. I will definitely come. _I walked out and headed to the night dormitory as usual. Aido was already waiting for me with Rima, Ruka and Takuma They aren't as bad as I first thought. They became my friends as well. Well except Rima. She was still giving me the cold shoulder. Not that I really cared. Aido greeted me with a smile on his face.

"Hi Liz. You're late today. Did you oversleep or something?"

"As a matter of fact I did."I answered and Rima giggled. "What? I'm not allowed to have some rest sometimes?" I don't know why but I was a little irritated. _Maybe because I didn't sleep so well._

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just only asking." Aido defended himself.

"Sure you didn't."

"Hey, I'm telling the truth. Tell her Takuma." He said with a pout and turned to his friend who just sighed and looked at me.

"He didn't mean it."Then he looked back at Aido. "Happy?"

"Yes, I am. See Liz, I told you…Hm…Liz?" By now I wasn't paying attention to them. I was looking at Damien who was talking to Kaname. When he felt my gaze on his back he turned around and smirked. Kaname saw me as well and nodded as a sign of greeting. I nodded back. Damien looked back at the other vampire and said something to him. I saw the other man sigh and walk away, while Damien came over to us.

"Good morning. How are you everyone?" He was smiling at us.

"We're fine, thank you Damien-sama." Said Ruka as polite as she could. "And you?"

"I'm fine as well, thank you." Now he looked at me.

"And you Elizabeth? It's good to see you again. It's been a week since we last saw each other."

"I-I'm…"I cleared my throat. "I'm fine thanks."

"That's great. I heard _you_ were the new student before I arrived. And now that title is mine. But it's hard. Would you please sometime show me around or something? It'd be really helpful."

"No." Everybody gasped at my answer. Aido looked at me like I was crazy. Ruka looked worried. Even Rima seemed to be taken aback. But Takuma just smirked. I rolled my eyes at them. "I mean…I heard Zero already gave you a tour. And as you said I was a new student as well. But I still have a lot of thing to catch up on so I don't have much free time. Sorry." I decided to explain myself before my short answer gets me into trouble. _I can't believe just because he's some royal ass everybody's doing what he wants._

"Oh…I see. Good luck then." He didn't seem angry. Actually he had an amused expression on his face.

"Thank you."

"Well, it's time for me to get back to the dorm. Have a nice day everyone."

"Good bye, Damien-sama." As he walked past us he was looking only at me. And I didn't give him the happiness to think I will back down. I held his gaze the entire time. After he left I turned to the others.

"What?" They looked at me as if I had a second head.

"Nothing…It's just…" started Aido but Takuma finished for him.

"It's just that it seems Damien is really interested in you." I sighed.

"Yeah, I noticed. I just don't know why and what does he want from me? Any ideas?" I looked at them. But nobody was able to give me an answer. They were as clueless as me. "Thought so." And there was silent between us. But guess who couldn't take it anymore?

"Enough with the depressing talk. Today is someone's birthday."He said smiling at me.

"How-How did you know?" I was confused because I didn't tell anyone.

"A little blonde bird told me." _Little blonde bird? Ohh…_

"Cassie…" I groaned. "But how did she know?" I asked looking at the others.

"No idea. I was surprised that she came to talk to us. At first I thought she's one of my fans." I laughed.

"Of course you did."

"What did you expect? He's a womanizer." said Takuma smirking.

"It's a shame he has never had a real girlfriend before though." added Ruka. My eyes widened.

"You're kidding."

"No she isn't." This time Rima was the one who talked. And I was even more surprised. She has never talked before while I was here.

"Ok, ok. That's enough. We're not here to discuss my love life." Said Aido. I looked at him and he was blushing. I smirked.

"Really? Then why else are we here?"

"Because today is your birthday." said Takuma.

"Right." I groaned. "Please tell me you didn't buy anything for me." But it was too late. Aido took out a box from his pocket and handed it to me. I was only staring at it.

"This is from the four of us." He put the gift into my hand and kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday Liz." The others did the same thing, except Rima who was standing at the background.

"Thanks guys." I said after I hugged Ruka back. I opened it and gasped. "You can't be serious. It must have cost a fortune." It was a beautiful silver necklace with a butterfly pendant. It was breathtaking.

"Don't worry about that. But I hope you like it." Said Aido.

"Of course I do." I hugged him again. "This is beautiful."I was really happy. _It felt nice to know I have friends who care about me. Even here. _They smiled at me and I smiled back. "I think I should go. Sadly I have school. And I have to find Cassie and interrogate her." I smirked.

"Alright. See you later then." Said the others and started to walk towards their dorms. Except Rima. She stayed behind. I looked at her questioningly.

"I need to talk to you." She gestured behind her. "Where nobody can hear us." She looked very serious and this made me worry.

I knew she wouldn't hurt me so I nodded. She went further into the woods. And I followed her. After a wile we stopped.

"So what is it?" I asked. I didn't want to be rude but I was already late for class.

"You need to be very careful around Damien."

"Tell me something I don't know." _Why is everybody telling me that. They could say at least something specific._ She sighed.

"No, I mean…He's planning something. And it includes you." Now I was interested.

"What is it?"

"I don't know that. The only thing I know is it's dangerous and you're not safe." _So mach for getting smarter. _I sighed.

"How do you know this anyway?" She seemed to be uncomfortable with my question.

"I know him. We lived in the same house when I was little. And he was cruel, rude and scary even back then. No one dared to disobey him…Trust me I can tell when he's planning something. And it usually doesn't mean good." She looked me in the eye. "Be careful."

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you hate me." She sighed again.

"It's not that I hate you. It's the opposite. I'm…jealous." _Jealous? _I was taken aback.

"Why would you be jealous? You're beautiful, smart and…" She shook her head.

"I envy you because you have a lot of friends. You're always cheerful. And you're always yourself…And I can't do that." She looked down to the ground and said nothing else. I smiled.

"Of course you can. Nothing is standing in your way. You know what? I will help you to find yourself." She looked t me surprised and I smirked. And then we burst out laughing.

"You're weird you know that?" she asked still chuckling.

"Yeah. I've been told before." I smiled. "Thanks for the info. I'll be careful I promise."

"Alright. See you later then."

"Bye." And with that I went to class where my _favourite_ biology teacher almost took my head off for being late.

* * *

When finally the first class was over I approached Cassie who was smiling at me.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" I rolled my eyes.

"That it's my birthday silly." she shrugged.

"You told me."

"I did?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. Two days ago when you were so drunk you didn't even know what you're saying." She smirked.

"Very funny…So how did you know?" She looked at me guilty.

"When we became friends I looked into you're bag to find your ID card. And I did. I found on it every information I needed." I gaped at her.

"You did WHAT?"

"You wanted the truth." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, god. You're a smart one." She smiled.

"Yeah, I know. By the way. This is yours." She handed me a bracelet. Friends forever was written on it. I hugged her and put my gift on.

"Thank you. It's beautiful" But then I looked at her suspiciously. "Who else did you tell about this?"

"Just Aido. Nobody else." I sighed in relief. "Why?"

"Nothing. I just don't like getting presents."

"Why?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. I just don't. But don't worry. I like your gift very much. And I'm gonna wear it everyday." She smiled.

"Good."

* * *

Classes were boring. And I was ager to go and see Zero. I just didn't know what to think. _Why would he leave a mysterious message? Is everything alright? Is he ok? Did I do something wrong? _I gasped. _Maybe he figured out what happened between me and Damien. Shiiit…That's not good. I don't want him to know. He has enough problems without mines. And he has to focus on them. I can take care of this myself. ..No. I don't want to go to the stables anymore. _I groaned.

"Mmm… Liz?"

"Yeah?" It was Cassie.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"You were hitting your head into the desk."

"I was?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"And why are you still here? Class is already over."

"Rrright." I guess I was thinking so hard I didn't notice the time. I stood up.

"Well then…"_Maybe I should just say I'm sick and don't go._

"Are you going to meet Zero?" I blinked.

"How do you know that?"

"I met him this morning. He told me to remind you about your little date." She smirked.

"It's NOT a date!" _And why did he think I'd forget about our…meeting?_

"If you say so."

"It's not a date."I defended myself.

"Then what is it?"

"…"

"Thought so."

"We are only friends." I told her.

"And you don't want it to be more?"

"N-no." I crossed my arms on my chest and turned away from her. _Actually, I don't know. I mean yeah he's hot and nice-at least to me and Yuki- he is strong and brave and sexy and…argh…never mind._

"You're in denial."

"I am not." She sighed.

"Whatever. Now go before you miss your date."

"I told you it's not…You know what? Never mind." I started walking. "I'm going. See you later."

"See you…And use protection." She shouted after me.

"Idiot." I was blushing.

* * *

I was nervous. I hoped for the best but expected the worst. I was biting my lip. _Who knows what he wants._ I noticed I was already standing in front of the stable. _How did I get here so fast? _I gulped then went in.  
As soon as I took a look at my surroundings and saw Zero, my jaw dropped. I was staring at him in disbelieve. When he sensed me watching him, he turned around and smirked. _WHAT THE HELL?_

* * *

**What did Zero want? Wait for the next chapter and find out. ;)**

**REVIEW PLS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooooo... Here's the 8th chapter. And i'm already working on the next one. But unfortunately i have examms this month and i don't know when I'm going to have enough time to write. :/**

**I will try and update as soon as i can.**

**Pleas read the story and tell me what you think!**

**Read & Review! ;)**

**Bye! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Oh my…" Seriously I felt like fainting. In front of me stood Zero without a shirt and I got a view of his well built muscular body. He was standing next to Lily preparing her and another horse for a ride. I looked at him up and down. _My god…A body like his should be illegal_. _Poor innocent girls…screw them…Poor me. _I was blushing furiously. I knew I was staring at him but I couldn't help it. _He is just so…so..so.._

"Like what you see?"

"Huh?" I tore my gaze away from his body and looked at his face. He was smirking at me as if he knew what I was thinking. I looked away embarrassed.

"W-w-what d-do you mean?" _Shit. I'm stuttering. Come on girl. Get a grip. He's only a sexy guy with a sexy body. _I let out a laud breath. _I'm like those annoying fangirls but hey, I AM a girl._

"I was talking about the horses of course. What did you think?"I knew I have to look back at him but I was waiting for my blush to disappear. But I wasn't so lucky. Zero walked over to me and stood in front of me. "Why are you staring at the ground?" He asked me.

"I-it's nothing. Just something got into my eye." _Nice save Liz._

"Really? Let me have a look." But I only took a step back.

"It's ok. You don't have to worry."

"Look at me." I stayed still. "Look at me." His right hand cupped under my chin and he lifted up my head. He looked into my eyes. "I don't see anything in it but your face is totally red." He was…still smirking. _I have just started to cool down but no…he had to come over, stand so close to me with his hand touching my cheek. Damn him._

"Oh. Maybe because it's too hot in here." I laughed nervously. "You know what I mean? I mean you don't have your shirt on for example. You must be hot as well."_Crap._ _Hot? Seriously? I can't believe I've just said that. _My face got even redder. _Why am I such an idiot around him?_

"Yeah. I am." He had an amused expression on his face. He was fighting the urge to burst out laughing. That shocked me. _I've never seen him do that before. _And right there I wished he'd laugh at me "But the reason I took my shirt off is that I didn't want it to be dirty while I prepare the horses."

"Oh. I see." There was silence between us and I looked away again. _Kill me now. _I decided to change the subject. "So…why did you want me to come here? I asked him curiously. I was able to look only at his face. _Look him in the eye! Only the eye!_

"I promised you didn't I? That I would teach you to ride." He said then went back for his shirt and put it on.

"Yeah. You did." _Damn. Stupid shirt. Wait a minute. I shouldn't be thinking like this._ Fortunately I was able to hide my disappointment.

"Well then. Are you up for it?" He asked turning back to me. I looked at him then at the horses. Then back at him again. I grinned.

"Of course."

"Good. Then come on. Let's go outside." He led the horses out and I followed him. We were quiet the whole way but I didn't mind it. I was excited. I've wanted to ride a horse since I was a little kid. My father promised me he'll teach me but he never had the time to fulfill his promise. I didn't blame him. I understood he had other more important things to do. But I felt a little sad. And now he's gone and I've given up on that dream a long time ago. But then Zero came into the picture and promised the same thing as my father did. Honestly I thought he already forgot about it. But he didn't. He's keeping his promise.

I smiled. _Zero is mean and rude sometimes. But I know that deep down he's a really good person. He has just been through a lot of things I guess. I wonder what happened in his past but I don't want to ruin our relationship by asking him about a sad memory. _I blinked._ What kind of relationship do we have exactly? I mean, yeah we're friends. But isn't there more to that? _I remembered what Cassie said. That I want him to be more than just a friend. I looked at Zero. He was walking in front of me, stroking Lily's back gently. The other horse was following him without any protest. I smiled. _He's good with animals. But back to the point. Do I want him to be more? Do I have that kind of feelings for him? _I sighed. _I just don't know. I mean I barely know him. But still…I feel attracted to him._

'We're here." I heard Zero say snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked around.

"Wow. This field is beautiful." The sun was shining brightly. I took a deep breath from the fresh air. It felt really good.

"Yes. It is." He looked at me and I looked back. I walked over to him and patted Lily on the head.

"So who's the other girl?" I asked and pointed at the other horse.

"Her name is Rose."

"She's so beautiful." I noted.

"I thought you'd like her." said Zero. I looked at Rose. She was a beautiful black horse and she was looking right back at me.

"Let me guess. You will have Lily. And I will have her?" I asked not even glancing at the boy next to me.

"Yes. That was my plan." I smiled and reached out to pet the horse. And she let me.

"I think it's a good plan." I heard Lily snort and looked at her. "Hey, don't be jealous. You know I love you too." I walked over and pet her too. "So where do we start?" I asked looking up at Zero. _When did he get so tall? _

"First you have to get on." He gestured me to stand next to Rose.

"Ok, what now?" He had a serious look on his face.

"Just grab either end of the saddle, put your left foot through one of the stirrups, and swing your other leg over."

"O-ok." I did what I was told without any difficulty. I was surprised. I smirked. _Heh, I'm a pro._

"Good. Now take the reins in either hand and try to steer the horse. Dig your heels into her sides to get her to go, and pull both the reins back to get her to stop." Again I did what he said.

"Wow. It isn't hard at all." I saw him smirk.

"I have to admit, you are talented. " I looked at him and smiled.

We were doing this for like 10 minutes now but it wasn't tiring at all.

"And now?"

"As she runs, move your body up and down to minimize the impact."

"Alright." I was able to learn everything very quickly. And after 40 minutes of practicing I was ready for the real thing.

"Ok, I think you got the hang of it. You're ready." He said and got on Lily's back. "Let's go. Since it's your first time, we won't go too fast." We were riding next to each other slowly. But I didn't mind that. At least we were able to talk.

After like thirty minutes I got used to riding. And I was having a lot of fun.

"So, this is why you were so weird all week? You were planning this?" Zero looked at me and I saw he was a bit sad.

"Yes. It was a part of it as well." I was confused.

"Part of it? What else?" He looked like he didn't know what to say or at least how to say what he wants.

"I heard you've met Damien." He growled. "And I bet he wasn't very kind to you." I was shocked.

"Oh…" I couldn't say anything else to that.

"That day you looked very frightened. What did he do?" He stopped the horse and was looking at me waiting for an answer. I felt…uncomfortable. I didn't want to talk to him about this. I stopped as well but didn't look at him.

"He…Actually It's not that important. He tried to hurt Cassie but I didn't let him. And then I figured out he's a vampire. He…" I shook my head. "He tried to scare me. That's all." _Well it's the truth. I just let some details out. It's better this way._

"And why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie when I asked what's wrong?" I looked at him and saw hurt in his eyes. I felt guilty but still thought I did the right thing. I looked up at the clear sky. There were no clouds anywhere. I sighed.

"I didn't want you to worry. Plus you have your own problems. I don't want to burden you with mines." He looked surprised for a second but then hid his emotions. "After my family died…No. After my father died I was alone. I got used to the feeling I have to take care of my problems myself. Nobody tried to help me, nobody _wanted_ to help me. _They_ didn't care about me." I was talking about my step mother and sisters of course. "And now I'm like this. I don't like telling others about my problems. Especially when they have ones themselves" I looked at the ground. "I shouldn't complain, I mean you must have had an even worse childhood than me. You're fighting with yourself. You hate being a vampire. You have to take care of your own problems. You _need_ to concentrate on that. That's more important. So just forget what happened and everything I said and let's go." I said and went ahead. I hoped he'd understand and drop the subject. But I soon realized that He wasn't following. I looked back and saw him getting off of Lily. So I went back.

"What are you doing?"I asked him.

"…" He didn't answer and started to walk towards the woods.

"Zero?" But he was just walking. "Hey, don't ignore me." I got off Rose and stared after him. _What to do? And why is he ignoring me? _Then I looked at the horses. "Stay here, alright?" As an answer Rose licked my hand. "Good." And with that I followed Zero. I managed to catch up to him.

"Where are you going?" He was still silent. I started to get irritated. _What is he doing?_ We went further into the woods. I was wondering when is he going to say something when he suddenly stopped.

"Zero?"He was looking ahead and I followed his gaze. "Wow. I wouldn't guess there'd be waterfall here." It was small but still beautiful. _Probably nobody knows about this place since the students aren't even allowed to be here. Well I guess Zero is an exception since he's a prefect. Did he come here to show me this?_

"My family was killed by a vampire." I gasped and looked at Zero. He was looking at me with no emotion on his face. "Mine was a vampire hunter family. I and my brother were trained to be ones as well. But one day…Everything's changed." He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. "I watched them die and I couldn't do anything. And then I was turned into a monster. I was turned into the same thing I hated the most. I was forced to drink my own brother's blood." His features showed he was in pain and was disgusted with himself. "After that the chairman took me in. And I've met Yuki as well. They were kind to me but they weren't my real family. "He opened his eyes again but he wasn't looking at me." Soon my training continued. I was determined to be better so I could kill as much vampire as I can…And if it's possible avenge my family. And I hated myself as well. I hated myself for not being able to protect them and for being what I am now." _Is he serious? _I started walking until I was in front of him. Then I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

"Liz?" He blinked a few times. He wasn't expecting my reaction.

"I-I'm so s-sorry." I sobbed. I _can't believe he went through all of this. _I buried my face into his chest and cried. For him and for his family. Soon I felt his hand wrap around me, getting me into a tight embrace.

"B-but please, don't hate yourself." I muttered. "You are a nice person. You care about others. You always protect everyone. In my point of view you're a better person than most of the humans in this school. You shouldn't talk that low about yourself." I let him go and looked into his eyes. "What happened…It wasn't your fault. You were a kid back then. You couldn't have done anything." I raised my hand and touched his cheek. I saw his eyes held sorrow but with each word I said, they started to fill with hope. "Don't torture yourself and try to live." He looked away but with my hand I turned his head back to me. "Please." His eyes bore into mine and then he slowly nodded. "Good."

"How do you do it?" He asked me.

"Do what?" I said puzzled.

"You always manage to calm me down and you always know what to say. You make me fell…better." At this point he turned his head away. _Is he blushing?_ But then he turned back and his face was normal. _Must have been my imagination._

"I told you I'll be there for you." I grinned at him then wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah. You did. But I want you to be honest with me. And don't hide your problems." I nodded but at the same time I felt terrible 'cause actually I wasn't planning on involving him.

"We should go back. The horses are waiting." I nodded again. He held out his hand. I blushed but I took it. We went back hand in hand.

"Liz?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy birthday." I was shocked but then I smiled.

"Thanks."

It was already late when we started to go back. After we led the horses into the stable we went towards the dorms. Just when we wanted to say goodbye to each other, we heard an annoyed voice.

"Zero! What are you doing? I was looking for you everywhere. You have prefect duties you know. And I won't do everything alone." _Yuki._

"Calm down, Yuki."

"Don't tell me what…Oh hi Liz." She blushed as she finally noticed me.

"Hey, Yuki. How are you?" I asked her fighting the urge to laugh.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Fine. Zero gave me a beautiful present for my birthday." Her eyes widened.

"Today is your birthday?"

"Yes, it is." The next moment she was hugging me.

"Happy birthday!"

"T-t-thanks." I could barely breathe. She was suffocating me.

"Yuki, you're gonna kill her. Let her breathe." She let go of me.

"Right. Sorry."

"That's ok." I sent thankful look to Zero and he smirked.

"At least now I knew why did Zero skip AGAIN." Said Yuki." But this time he had a good reason." She winked at me. "Now I leave you two alone. But Zero you know you have to patrol right?" Zero rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do. I've been doing the same thing like I don't know, in the past few years."

"Alright, see you then. Bye Liz."

"Bye Yuki." And she walked away.

"Aren't you a sarcastic one?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

_"I've been doing the same thing like I don't know, in the past few years._" I laughed. "That was a good one." He rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up."

"Excuse me? You can't talk to me like that especially today." I said with a fake pout.

"I can do whatever I want, whenever I want and with whoever I want." He said as he walked closer to me. He was inches away from my face.

"Rrright." _God he's so close. I could easily lean forward and…Argh. I have to stop thinking like this. It's not healthy._ I was blushing and judging by his smirk he could see it. _The hell with it._

I leaned in a little and kissed…his cheek. His eyes widened with surprise but He didn't say anything.

"Thank you Zero. I had a really great time today." I said and took a step back. "Good night."

"Good night." I could feel his eyes on me the whole time until I disappeared into the building.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than,_

_f***ing perfect._

_Pret-_

I growled then picked up my phone.

"Hallo?" _Seriously, whoever it is I will kill the person for waking me up._

"Hi Liz. Did I wake you up?" I sighed. _Barbie._

"You did." I said as I let my head hit the pillow again.

"Good." She said cheerfully. This is what I will never understand. _How can she be in such a good mood when it's only morning. Normal people are still asleep. Especially Saturday. _"So did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Yes. It was good."

"Did you get any surprises?" _Surprises? Ohh…_

"Don't tell me you were the one who told Zero about my birthday."

"…"

"Barbara."

"…"

"Barbara."

"…"

"Barbie, don't ignore me."

"That's better." I sweat dropped. " You know I don't like it when you call me by my full name."

"Whatever. So it was you?"

"Yeah. It was me."

"But how-"

"When you lost your phone I called you. And since it was with him he was the one who picked it up."

"Oh…I see."

"You know he has a sexy voice." _Oh god._

"…"

"…"

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"I said thanks. I had a good time yesterday." I said ignoring her last comment.

"Oh, really? What did you guys do?" She was curious.

"He taught me how to ride a horse."

"Wow. That sounds good."

"Yes. It was great."

"Anything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like when he walked you to your room he stepped closer to you, touched your cheek gently and kissed you." I almost dropped the phone 'cause I remembered what I did last night. _How does she do this?_

"You have a big imagination. No, nothing like that happened. I only kissed his cheek as a thank you. We said our good nights and went to sleep."

"Ohh…Well…That's a progress." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you're saying." _I don't need her to tell me I have a crush on him. I don't know my feelings. And it'd be better if everyone would just leave me alone so I can figure out everything myself._

"Well. I have to go now. Take care of yourself."

"Alright. you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I put my phone down and decided to sleep a little more. _There is no school today. And Daniel would come only tonight to tutor me so I have a lot of time. _I groaned at the thought. _I can't believe I have to spend this evening with him. Stupid, good for nothing teacher._

_"I hate biology!"_

My day wasn't so bad sofar. I got out of the bed around ten, I went for a walk then visited Lily and Rose. After that I ate lunch with Cassie, Yuki and Yori then I went with Cassie to the library. It was around five when I went back to my room. I did my homework, cleaned up the place and waited for my "teacher" to come. It was half past seven when he finally showed up.

"Sorry I had some things to do." He said.

"It's ok. Thanks for coming anyway." I replied.

"Your welcome." He greened at me.

"Then, let's get started." I gestured him to sit on the chair next to the table and he did. I sat down at the opposite side.

"What? Are you afraid of me? I won't bite."

"No, I'm not afraid. But I need to concentrate."

"Oh. So I'm distracting you?" He smirked.

"Not really." _Of course not. _"So I've already read the first lesson but I'll read it again. After that you could explain to me what I don't understand. What do you say?"

"Hmm…Ok." He run his fingers through his blond hair then winked at me. I frowned. _That won't work with me, idiot._

I was reading for like five minutes when I couldn't take it anymore. He was starting to creep me out because he just couldn't get his eyes off of me. I felt so frustrated.

"I hate biology!"

"I don't know what's your problem with it. I think it's cool." He said as he stood up from his chair and walked behind me. "Let me see." He leaned over my shoulder to take a closer look at my book. As he leaned in I could feel his breath on my neck so I stood up and gave my book to him instead. He looked a bit taken a back but I didn't really care.

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

"Hm. genetics, it's a hard one. Why don't we start with something easier…Like the human body." He said as he put the book down onto the desk and walked over to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Then… you say the info and I take notes. Is that ok?" I was sitting on top of the table now. He walked even closer to me.

"I have a better idea. Why don't I show you instead of telling you?" He was standing in front of me now.

"No thanks." I hopped off of the table and started to walk away. "Let's start with the basics." But he grabbed my arm and turned me back to him.

"O, Come on. Don't run away. You're gonna enjoy it I promise."He winked at me again. _Does he think I'm an idiot? I know what he wants. And as sure as hell he won't get it._

I yanked my arm way from his grasp and glared at him.

"We're here to learn and not to be fooling around."

"Trust me I can teach you a lot of things." He said as he started massaging my arm.

"Look, I already told you I don't want anything to do with you. So get over it." I wanted to walk away again but his words stopped me.

"Is it because of your boyfriend?" That caught me off guard.

"My boyfriend? What are y-"

"That Kiryu guy. You always hang out with each other. You know it's hard to get closer to you when He's always on your tail." He said.

"Look. It's none of your business. And you wouldn't have a chance with me anyway." _He's starting to really annoy me._

"And why is that?" He asked me raising an eyebrow. His face inches away from mine.

"Because you're a selfish, arrogant idiot. You're a-"But I couldn't finish my sentence because he crushed his lips down on mine. I was so surprised that accidently hit the vase off the table and it broke into small pieces. _What the hell does he think he's doing?_ I managed to push him away then I slapped him hard.

"What the hell? Who gave you the permission-" I started, getting angry by the second but he caught me off again by pushing me down onto the floor. I winched in pain 'cause I landed on the broken vase and the little shards cut my hand deep. But he didn't care. He was hovering above me trying to kiss me again but I didn't make it easier for him. I tried to hit him again but he caught my writs and pulled them above my head. His legs were on mine pinning them down. I couldn't move at all. _When did he get so strong? I have to do something but what? _I was thinking hard. My fingers found a shard and I wanted to use it to get his hands off of me but he took them away before I could do any damage to him. My breath caught in my throat 'cause He started kissing my neck and his cold hand went under my blouse touching the skin.

"Stop it! Let me go!" He didn't listen. But I refused to give up. I managed to free my left leg and I kneeled him where no man likes to be kicked.He groaned but didn't let go. Then suddenly he wasn't on top of me anymore. He was yanked away by brutal force.

**Zero's POV**

I was patrolling as usual. I've already ordered two girls back to their dorms. They argued that they wanted to see their precious Idol-senpai or who. But when they saw my glare they immediately shut up and did as I said. I shook my head. _Why can't they just give up. They are so annoying._ I sighed. _At least there's no school today. Then I frowned. But that meant I didn't see Liz all day. Wait a minute. Where did that come from? Ok, I admit I like being around her. She's kind, smart, funny and strong. And gorgeous._ Said a little voice in my head. _Ok, she is. And I'm not the only one who noticed that. I'm starting to get tired of sending all the glares toward almost every guy in the school. They just can't stop looking at her._ I greeted my teeth. _Jealous?_ Asked again the little voice. _No, I'm not…Well, maybe._

I sighed. _Before she t came here I was lonely and I hated everything. But with her I feel…more alive. And I don't want that feeling to be gone. I-_

But then I felt something. _It's blood. But Whose-? _M eyes widened. _It's Liz's. _I started to run. I didn't think what I was doing. I just felt I need to get to her. I was afraid she might be hurt seriously. When I arrived to her dorm I heard noises.

"Stop it! Let me go!"_Liz!_ I rushed in without knocking and saw Daniel pinning her down to the floor and she was fighting with him to get free. And that was when I lost it.

**Liz's POV**

I watched in awe and horror as Zero pinned Daniel to the wall by his collar then hitting him several times. The guy was bleeding a lot but Zero didn't seem to care. _He's gonna kill him. I have to do something._

"Zero, that's enough." I got up and walked closer to them. But it was like I wasn't even there. He didn't hear me. He punched Daniel one more time. "Zero. You're gonna kill him. You hear me?" He raised his hand to hit him again but I caught his arm and didn't let go.

"Zero!" He stopped then looked at me. And I was staring back into two red eyes.

* * *

**Oh-oh...What's going to happen now? :P**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the ninth chapter. Sorry it took so long. Hope you will like it. Maybe it will be a little confusing but the next chapter will explain a lot of things. :)**

**Read&Review**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I gasped but didn't say anything. I slowly let him go then looked at the bleeding guy on the ground. "Go, before I change my mind and let him use you as a punch-bag. And don't come near to me again." I didn't need to tell him twice. He got up and run out shutting the door behind him. Zero was watching my every move.

"Zero?" He didn't respond, only looked away.

"Zero! Are you alright?" _Is he ok ? I mean his eyes are red. Does this mean he's thirsty?_ I looked down at my hand which was bleeding but only a little._ Maybe he feels like this because of the blood? Oh, god. It's my fault he's suffering again._

Zero started to walk towards the door planning to leave. But I couldn't let him go. I run to the door and stood in front of him. He glared at me.

"Step aside."

"No."

"Step aside or I'll make you."

"I don't care." He hit his fist to the door and growled.

"I don't want to hurt you, Liz. Please let me out."

"No…Zero, I can see you're thirsty and I want to help." I looked into his eyes. "Let me help you."

"No." He walked back and sat down on my bed. He was taking deep breaths, looking at the ground calming himself down. _He needs to drink. _I walked closer but then I stepped on something. It was a huge shard of the vase I've just broke. Then I had an idea. I kneeled beside Zero and lifted his chin up. I could see he was fighting with himself.

"Drink my blood."

"No!" And he pushed my hand away. I knew the cuts on my arm weren't big enough plus they weren't bleeding much anymore. So I took the shard and hold it against my neck. I took a deep breath and then cut it just enough it started to bleed. The cut wasn't so deep but it was bleeding enough to get Zero's attention.

He raised his head and slowly reached out to touch my neck. Then withdrew his hand and looked at the blood on his finger. He slowly held it to his mouth to lick it as he closed his eyes. I gulped. It was an interesting thing to watch that's sure. Then suddenly he grabbed me and pushed me onto the bed. He was hovering over me and in the next moment I felt his breath on my neck.

"I don't…I-I don't want to do this to you." He said but I knew he was about to give in. I run my hand through his silver hair as an encouragement and took a deep breath.

"Just do it." And with that he sank his fangs into my skin. I tensed up because it hurt but only for like a minute. Then I didn't feel pain just only my blood being sucked, so I relaxed. His hands were clenching the sheet as he drank. I heard him moan as he started to drink more roughly. If the situation weren't like this I'd be blushing furiously by now. He was so close to me. His body pressed against mine. It felt weird but good at the same time, except the whole bloodsucking part. I sighed. I ignored my thoughts and let him drink.

Then after like five or ten minutes he stopped. He started the lick the wound just like last time in order to heal it. Then he raised his head and his eyes bore into mine. They were purple again and I was glad. He wasn't in pain anymore.

"Thanks."I said.

"Huh?" He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Why are you thanking me?"I held up my hand.

"Thanks for saving me from Daniel."

"Oh…Don't mention it." He got off of me. And I sat up. Strangely I didn't fell lightheaded or dizzy like the last time. I was fine. _Maybe he didn't take as much as back then._

"Are you alright?" He asked me worried. Guilt was written all over his face.

"Yes, I'm fine."To prove it I stood up as well. He sighed as he run his fingers through his hair.

"You shouldn't let me do this to you."

"It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? I'm hurting you."

"No, you don't. It hurt only for a minute then I didn't feel pain. Plus I'd feel much worse if I knew you're still suffering." He looked away and I took a step towards him. "Zero, I…I don't want you to be in pain. I care about you. And I'm willing to do anything to help you." He looked back at me. "I think we've already talked about this and you agreed."

"But not to the part when I suck your blood." I sighed.

"You know what? Let's talk about this some other time. I'm tired."I said. He sighed as well.

"Alright. Sleep well."

"You too…"I smiled at him as I took a step closer and kissed his cheek. "Good night Zero."

"Good night." And with that he walked out of my door and I went to bed to sleep. I decided to deal with the mess in my room later.

* * *

I woke up hearing a laud noise. I looked around. It was dark but the moonlight was braking through the window which was open. _Wait a minute. Open? It was closed when I went to sleep. _I slowly got out off the bed and went to stand in front of it. There was huge a storm outside, the wind was blowing hard. _Hmm. Maybe this was what caused the window to open._ I walked closer and closed it. But I stayed there to watch the rain. _I like the rain. It's calming and I like taking deep breaths after it stops. It's refreshing and smells good. _I decided it's time to go back to bed. I turned around and my heart skipped a beat. There in front of me stood none other than Damien, smirking as usual.

"How did you get in here?" I asked him shocked. But he didn't answer just took a few steps towards me.

"I asked you a question." He took one more step and he was standing right in front of me now. I looked into his eyes. That was my first mistake.

"You are mine. And you will do as I say. You can't escape from me." He said huskily.

"What are you-"But suddenly I felt dizzy. Everything went black and I collapsed into his waiting arms.

* * *

"Liz!"

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. why?"

"Because you have been staring at Damien for like an hour now." I looked back at Aido who looked very serious.

"So what? He's hot." It was funny watching the others' reaction to that. Aido almost fell forward while Rima and Ruka had a horrified look on their face. Takuma and Yuki just looked at me as if I was crazy. _What's their problem?_

It was Monday and that meant school unfortunately. I was with my friends in front of the night dormitory as usual. And I couldn't help but stare at Damien as he was talking to one of his classmates. _Come on. Notice me already._

"Come again?" Asked Takuma looking at me.

"I said he's hot." I answered annoyed I had to repeat it. Then Yuki put her hand on my forehead.

"Hmm…You don't have a fever. Do you feel sick?" She asked me worried. But I pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine thank you very much. Why do you think I'm not?"

"Well…Let's see. Because you said Damien, -you know the guy who stalks you and creeps you out not to mention is obsessed with you-, is hot." Said Aido.

"I'm just telling the truth." I told them. "Look he's coming this way. Do I look good?" I asked them but they didn't say anything just looked at me weirdly.

"Oh, whatever." Then I turned around and put on a welcoming smile. "Hi, Damien. How are you?" He looked at me and smirked.

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"I'm fine as well. Look I was thinking. And I feel I should apologize for acting so cold last time. And if you still want to I'll gladly help with anything." _Please say yes. Please say yes._

He leaned closer to me and I could feel myself blush.

"Well then. Would you mind giving me a tour sometime?" My face immediately lit up.

"Of course I'll give you a tour."

"Good…Oh..I didn't even notice your friends are here as well. Good morning ladies and gentlemen." But they were all just gaping at us. Ruka was the first one who got to her sense.

"G-good morning Damien-sama." She said and the others greeted him too.

"Well. Now I have some things to take care of so I have to go. I've just wanted to greet you. It was good seeing you again."

"The pleasure is mine." I said and waved to him. "Bye." He said goodbye then went away. And my gaze followed him until he disappeared. Then I turned back to my friends.

"What was that all about?" Asked Aido a little bit angry.

"What do you mean?"

"You've just apologized to him and technicly asked him out."

"I did?" I looked at them confused then gave them a huge smile. "I did. And he agreed. Wow. I'm so happy."

"Guys, she's scaring me." Said Aido to the others.

"Yeah. Me too." Said Rima. I rolled my eyes at them. _What's their problem with Damien? Yeah, I admit at first he looked a little creepy but now I know he's a great guy, not to mention good looking. Why was I so against him in the first place? Oh, god. I think I'm falling in love._

Then suddenly Kaname approached us. And I could see Yuki's face redden.

"Good morning everyone." We said hello to him as well. "Yuki, would you like to go for a walk with me?" He asked and I greened. Yuki looked at me and I nodded smiling.

"S-sure, K-kaname-senpai. See you later guys." And they went on their own way. I was happy. _Maybe Yuki and I both found our loves._

* * *

I was eating lunch with Cassie when Yuki came and joined us.

"So how was your little walk with Kaname?" I asked her and she immediately blushed.

"It was good we talked a lot and I had fun. But Liz I want to ask something from you." She became more serious.

"Shoot." I said and both she and Cassie looked at each other. "So?" I asked her impatient.

"Why are you so nice to Damien? You used to hate him."

"What are you talking about? I've never hated him. I was a little cold towards him that's all. But now I can see I was wrong. He's a good guy."

"Do you like him?"

"As a matter of fact I do." I told her.

"But Liz. You were always talking about how much he scares you."

"And how much you don't want to have anything to do with him." Added Cassie.

"I did? Funny, I don't remember about that. Well, whatever. I changed my mind. And I think I'm starting to fall for him." That shocked both of them.

"Since when are you even interested in him?" Asked Cassie.

"Well…." But I couldn't really remember. _That's a good question. When did I start to have feelings for him? But it feels so…right to be around him. It's confusing. Argh…My head hurts. Maybe I should stop thinking about this. Yes, I should. But why? I want to remember but it hurts._

"And what about Zero?"

"What about him?" I asked while massaging my head.

"Well you guys seemed to be close to each other. I always though you're gonna end up together."Said Cassie.

"Don't make me laugh. Me and that jerk? No thanks." I said laughing and I saw they were confused.

"Did he do something?" Asked Yuki.

"Not really, why?"

"You just called him a jerk."

"Really?" _Really? Why did I call him that? But when I think of him all I feel is hatred. Why is that?_

"I don't think you're ok. Maybe you should go and rest a little." They looked worried.

"Ok. Maybe you guys are right. I have a headache anyway. "I stood up. "See you later."

"See you." They said and I went back to my room to get some sleep.

* * *

I couldn't even close my eyes. I was restless. As I was staring at the ceiling I tried to figure out what was wrong. I felt like something was missing…and that thing was calling me to find it. At first I tried to ignore that feeling but it was no use. It only grew stronger. So when I couldn't take it anymore I stood up and went out of my room.

As I was walking I felt someone following me. _Who could that be? Well, whatever. He will regret it._

Someone grabbed my shoulder and I immediately turned around and tried to hit the person. But I had no such luck. It was Zero and he was holding my wrist looking angry.

"What the hell Liz?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you. Now can you let me go? "And he did. I don't know why but I felt a little disappointed that I wasn't able to hit him. I shrugged off that feeling and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked taking my arm and stopping me.

"I'm looking for something."

"For what?" I looked at him then at my hand. _Why is he still holding my arm?_

"None of you business." I pulled my arm out of his hand and started walking. But he stood in front of me. I sighed. "What now?"

"What now? Liz, is there something wrong?" He looked worried.

"No, why?"

"Because you're…well different." He looked into my eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. Honestly." He didn't look convinced.

"Then is this about what happened the day before yesterday?" _What is he talking about?_

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You know, when Daniel tried to…do things. Then I came and you offered me your blood." _Oh. I forgot about that. But how could I forget? It's weird. Plus for some reason I still don't remember a lot of things about that night. There are only pictures in my head. Why is that? Great. Now my head hurts again. Why is it so hard to remember? Maybe the girls were right. I really should rest a little._

"Liz?"

"Look. I-"

"There you are. I was looking for you." I looked behind my back and spotted Damien smiling at us. My face immediately lit up. And the feeling that I was looking for something…or rather someone disappeared. My new goal was to get as close to that person as possible. All I could think about was Damien. His beautiful eyes caught mine and I felt myself lost in them.

"What do you want?" Zero's harsh words snapped me out of my trance. And I turned to glare at him.

"I came to see Liz of course." said Damien and I felt myself blush.

"Stay away from her." warned him Zero as he stood in front of me protectively.

"I don't think she wants me to." smirked Damien and I walked over to him leaving Zero behind.

"Liz, what are you do-"

"So, why were you looking for me?" I ignored Zero's protest and turned all of my attention to Damien.

"I thought we could go for a walk."

"That sounds great. Let's go." We tried to leave but Zero grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the vampire.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I'm going for a walk." I said annoyed. "So let me go."

"No. He's going to hurt you, Liz."

"He would never do that."

"He's a vampire. Of course he would." _Jerk._

"Like you did?" I saw him tense a little.

"What?"

"You are the one who hurt me not him. You drank my blood. And for your information when somebody sucks your blood it hurts like hell. And still…You dare to say that he's dangerous for me? Well, you're wrong." He looked shocked at first but then I saw pain in his eyes. I knew my words hurt him but for some reason I wasn't satisfied yet. I went back to Damien and turned to look at Zero.  
"You're disgusting me. And I'll never forgive you for what you did to me. So stay away from me. I don't want to see you again." I said as I looked up Damien who was only watching us with a pleased look on his face. "Let's go." And we left Zero behind, whose hair was covering his face so I couldn't really see his expression.

"Alright. Let's go." I nodded. But deep down in my heart I was confused. _Why did I say those words to him?_ But as Damien smiled at me these thoughts disappeared right away.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

_When she said those words I felt a little peace of my soul die. I felt like someone stubbed a knife into my heart. Only it was worse. It hurt but I wanted it to hurt. I knew I deserved it. I hurt the only person who understood me. Or at least I thought she did. But now I'm not so sure. She said it herself. She doesn't want to see me again. Maybe I should fulfill her wish. But it doesn't make any sense. I just don't get it. Why would she want to be with that monster? He will hurt her and she knows that. Then why? _

I clenched my fists. I was angry. _He must have done something to her. She's not like this. She would never say those words to me even if they were true. She's too nice for that. Plus I talked to Yuki. She said Liz was acting weird the whole day. _

I was heading to the night dormitory. I wanted to talk to Damien. After our little chat a few hours ago I was sure he's up to something.

I walked in and looked around but no one was there. They were probably in class. I decided to go to that leech's room hoping I'd find something. When I got there I heard noises so I stopped and listened.

"I have almost full control over her. I have to admit she's strong though. No one was ever able to resist to me this long." It was Damien. "You did a great job last time. So I won't kill you. At least not yet." I heard him laugh but I didn't understand what the other person said. It was too quiet. So I leaned closer to the door frame.

"Thank you Damien-sama." It was a guy. His voice was familiar but I couldn't figure out who that person was.

"You know, you're a good puppet. It wasn't hard to take control over you." There was silence for a minute. " That girl is interesting. I kinda like her. But she can't live. She should have died years ago anyway." My eyes widened. _They are talking about Liz. _I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to kick the door in but someone grabbed my shoulders and yanked me back so I hit the wall. I immediately reached for my gun. But I couldn't find it on its place. I looked up and saw Aido holding it. I stood up and glared at him.

"Give it back." He smirked.

"Or what?"

"I will take it back myself. And you won't like it."

"Oh, really? I'd like to see you try." But then he's smirk faded and his face became more serious. "Look. I'm here to help you. But you can't just kick that door open and go in. HE will kill you."

"And why do you care?" He sighed.

"As much as it is hard for you to believe, Liz is my friend and I know something is wrong. But if you get yourself killed you won't be able to help her." I started to walk towards him and he holed my gun out for me. I took it. And with that I punched him on the face and until he was on the ground opened the door and went in. I knew Aido was right but I needed to know what Damien was planning.

He was sitting on a chair drinking wine. He's company has already disappeared. As he noticed me he smiled.

"Oh, Zero. So it was you who caused all those noise outside. Please, what can I do for you?"

He made my blood boil with rage. I walked over to him and hold my gun to his head.

"What did you do to Liz?" He didn't even flinch. He was totally calm.

"Why do you think I did something to her?" My fingers were itching to pull the trigger.

"Don't give me that shit. I heard you. So, tell me. What's your plan?" By now Aido got to the room as well and was watching as with a worried face.

"Well, well…I guess I can't fool you." He stood up and within only a second took my gun out of my hand and through it away. It landed in front of Aido. "That girl should have died with her mother and sister a long time ago. But it doesn't matter now because she's mine." _How does he know about that? And why does he want her dead?_ He turned he's back to me and walked to the window. He stood there a minute then glanced back. "My ability is to manipulate others. And she's completely under my control. You can't do anything about that. So I advice you to forget about her and move on." _How could I do that?_ _I can't just let him kill her. But his words don't make any sense either. Why hasn't he killed her yet then?_

"Sorry but I can't do that." He smirked.

"Then you will regret it." We watched each other for like 2 minutes until he turned his attention to Aido. "Oh, I didn't see you there. I'm trusting you to show our friend out. I'm tired and I'd like to rest."

"Of course, Damien-sama." I glared at the vampire one more time then went out following Aido. I knew that I didn't stand a chance against him like that. Not without my bloody Rose at least. But I decided I won't let him hurt Liz. _I won't let him kill her._ _I'll do everything to save her, even if it'll cost my life._

"You know, you punch harder than you look." I looked at Aido and he was giving my gun back to me…again."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I told you. Liz is my friend too. And I want to help you to save her. Look I know you hate me. But you don't stand a chance without us."

"Us?" He smirked.

"You don't know how many friends Liz has. I'm not the only one who wants her to be ok. We noticed how weird she acted as well." He made a disgusted face probably remembering something. "And we know about Damien's ability. It wasn't hard to put the peaces together."

"Alright. Let's say I believe you. Do you know why does he want to hurt her?" He looked down sad.

"No."

"What's your plan then?" He run his fingers through his hair.

"Well…We don't really have a plan yet…But we're working on it."

"That's just fan-freaking-tastic." I said as I went out of the building heading back to my dorm.

"Well…See you later then." said Adido awkwardly.

"Hn." _I can't wait until they figure out something. I need to do something myself… I looked up to the moon. But at first I need to see how much damage that monster had done._

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

A young blonde boy came out of the closet. He looked at his master waiting for orders.

"Damien-sama?"

"That Zero is really troublesome."

"Do you want me to take care of him?" The man looked at his new servant, his eyes as red as the blood in his glass.

"No, I have a more interesting plan…" He smirked and took another sip from his drink.

* * *

**Please review ! :) THX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, everyone!**

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter.**

**But i hope you'll like it.**

**Please read &review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Zero's POV**

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ I looked up to the moon and sighed. _Thanks god it's totally dark out here or the students would be freaking out if they saw me. _I climbed up to Liz's window and was trying to pick the lock. With a loud click it opened and I climbed in. I was afraid what I'm gonna find in there but when I looked around everything seemed normal. I went further in and now that I wasn't in front of the window anymore the moonlight broke through and landed on a figure in the bed. _Liz!_  
I walked closer to check if she was ok. Then I sighed in relief. She was breathing normally. She was only…asleep.  
_Wow… She's beautiful._ I reached out touched her cheek. Then I withdrew my hand. What am I thinking? And _what am I doing? I'm like a freaking stalker. _I heard her saying something but I couldn't understand it. So I leaned closer.  
"Damien." I clenched my fists in anger. _That son of a bitch. I will make him pay for this. But at first I need to save Liz. I just don't know how yet. There has to be a way to break his power._ I looked down at the sleeping girl.  
"Don't worry. Everything's going to be ok. I promise." _I won't let her die. She's the only one who accepted me even when she figured out what I am. I owe her for that. And she's my friend. If not more._ I shook my head. _I don't have time to think about that._ I stepped back, took a last glance at Liz and climbed out. So I didn't hear her last words.  
"Zero… Help me…"

* * *

Classes were boring as usual. The only thing that kept me awake was Liz's ignorance. She wouldn't even look at me. But when she did she only glared. I sighed. _What should I do? I admit I was annoyed with her at first when she tried to befriend with me. But now… I want her to try to get my attention. I want her to talk to me again. That leech screwed everything up. And I don't know what to do. I can't go to the chairman either. He wouldn't be able to do anything because that bloodsucker is some noble ass. And I don't have proof against him anyway. _I sighed again and looked at the girl next to me. _Why does Damien want to hurt her? I just don't understand. But I will figure it out._

Fortunately the bell rang and that meant school was over for today. I stood up and gathered my things. So did Liz. Then she went out of the classroom without a word.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I was standing in front of the chairman's office not knowing if I should go in or not. I came here to tell him, Zero's ditching his duties again but when I raised my hand to knock I heard Kaname-senpai's voice. I know him well. Instead of his usually calm voice he seemed upset and troubled. That made me stop and I couldn't help but listening to their conversation. I leaned closer so I could hear what they were talking about.

"We don't have any proof. As much as it hurts I can't do anything about this." Said the headmaster.

"Yes. I know that. That's why I'm asking you to let us take care of this situation." This time it was Kaname-senpai.

"And what are you planning to do? Your hands are tied as well…" After that there was silence until I heard the chairman sigh. "Fine, do as you wish but I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I don't want the either headmaster. Actually we're doing this to save her." _Her? Who are they talking about?_

"Are you sure about that? Don't you have anything else you wish do gain with this?" The chairman's voice seemed very serious but then he chuckled. "Just kidding. Don't look at me like that." After that there was silence again. "I just wish Zero came to me with this problem." _Zero? Is there something wrong with him?_

"He probably knew as well you can't do anything about it. But I'm certain he will try everything to save her."

"Yes, you're right." Sighed the chairman.

"You know it's not nice to listen to other people's conversation." My eyes widened as a recognized this voice. I turned around and found myself face to face with Damien.

"I-I-I wasn't listening. I was just, well…"

"Well?" I couldn't come up with anything. But to my relief the door behind me opened and my savior came out.

"Yuki?"

"K-Kaname-senpai?" I turned to him and greeted him with a huge smile. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon. What are you doing here?" _I don't know if he knows I was listening but he doesn't seem to be angry._

"Err…I need to talk to the headmaster about something."

"Then please, go in." He said with a kind smile on his face and stepped aside so he was between me and Damien now.

"Alright. Thank you… Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Yuki! Take care!" I went in but before that I saw the two men sending hateful glares to each other but they covered it soon. _Just what's going on here?_

* * *

**Zero's POV**

It was already dark outside. I looked up at the sky through the window but I couldn't see the moon. There were dark clouds everywhere threatening us with an upcoming storm.

"Kiryu! Come on, drink something!" I looked up and glared at Aido.

"No, thank you."

"Oh, come on, this is my party and you're my guest. Please have fun." I was leaning against the wall but when he started talking to me I went closer to him.

"I'm not here to have fun. And it's not even a real party. Nobody has birthday or anything. We made this up so we could separate Liz from that monster. Don't forget that!" Aido became serious as well.

"I know that. It was my brilliant idea to begin with."

"Yeah. Let's hope it will work." I told him remembering about the day Aido explained his little plan to me…

_*flashback*_

It was three days after I climbed into Liz's room. I was standing in front of the night dormitory dealing with the headache that those annoying fangirls caused me. It was morning and that meant trouble for me. The day class students were drooling over the night class students as usual. It was freaking ANNOYING! Not to mention I still haven't figured out what to do about Damien. Liz was totally all over him. She spent every minute with him. Just like now. They were standing really close to each other and Liz was laughing and I mean LAUGHING! _Damn that vampire and his stupid mind-control ability!_

"She's so lucky." I heard one of the students say.

"Yeah. I wanna be in her place. Being so close to Damien-sama. Awww!" I turned to glare at them and they immediately shut up. They little ranting didn't help on my mood at all.

"Maybe…we should…go."

"Yeah…You're right." They said and run away. _I wanna kill someone!_

"Hey, Kiryu!" I said Aido cheerfully. I looked at him. Hmm. _That someone could be him since I can' hurt my real target. But then Liz would kick MY ass for hurting her friend. _I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly then looked away.

"Well…"He looked uncertain a little but then he continued. "We came up with a plan." That caught my attention.

"A plan?" I asked turning back to him.

"Yes."

"So, what is it?" I felt my hope rise up. _Maybe we can finally do something._

"So let me get this straight. Damien is controlling Liz. And until that we can't do anything. Even if we'd managed to…" He leaned closer so only I could hear what he was saying. "kill him, there's no guarantee she would go back to her normal self. Right?"

"Right. Your point?" _Where is he getting at?_

"Well not like we could hurt him anyway…" He shook his head. "So, we have to find a way to free Liz from his control." _No shit, Sherlock!_

"And? How are you planning to do that?"

"Our plan is to separate her from Damien so you'd be able to talk to her."

"Really? That's your brilliant plan? Just so you know, that won't work."

"It's more than nothing… Look, we'd give you enough time to try to convince her. And we think you're the only one who can do that."

"And how are you planning to separate them?"

"Well…"

"KYAAA!" _What the hell?_ Stupid _fangirls. Why are they so noisy now?_ I turned to see what was going on.

"Wha…?" But I couldn't finish my sentence. My jaw dropped and I felt my blood boil with rage. And was this other feeling…jealousy?

_Damien is kissing Liz. And she is KISSING BACK! What the hell?_

"Aido! Tell me your plan! We're going to take action!" I said greeting my teeth and trying to defeat the urge to shot a bullet into that bloody vampire's scull.

_*End of flashback*_

_It's a week after I climbed up into Liz's room. Four days ago Aido approached me saying they've finally came up with a plan. So here we are. We organized a party (with the chairman's help) and invited the whole night class and Yuki and Liz as well, since they have befriended with them. Our plan is while the others distract Damien I try to talk to Liz. There was no other way. She wouldn't even look at me at school. And she was always around that vampire. They said I'm the only one who can save her. I just don't know how to do it yet._

"They are here." Takuma's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at him . He was looking towards the door so I followed his gaze. My breath caught on my throat as I noticed Liz. She was wearing a beautiful red dress. She looked gorgeous. She had a smile on her face. But her eyes… They were blank.

Next to her stood Damien. One of his hands rested on Liz's waist. They looked like the perfect couple. I snorted. _Yeah. Sure. Perfect couple. Hopefully they won't be so friendly to each other for too long._

"Welcome Damien-sama!" said Aidou as he approached them. "And Liz." He kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "So, do you like the party?"

"Yes, it's really pleasant. What's the occasion by the way?" asked Damien.

"There's none actually. I was just bored. But I'm glad you came. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please." And that was my cue to leave.

* * *

According to the plan Aidou would accidently spill some wine on Liz's dress. Rima and Ruka would take her to get cleaned up. I'd be waiting for them in the bathroom where they taking her. So here I am. I was getting impatient because I left like 10 minutes ago. I was beginning to think they've failed when I heard noises.

"Come on, go in. We're right behind you." I heard Rima's voice. I looked up and found myself face to face with Liz as the door closed behind her. She looked at me up and down then turned to the door. She tried to open it but it was already closed thanks to Rima and Ruka. Liz sighed and slowly turned to me.

"What's going on?"

"I'd like to talk to you." I answered. I moved closer to her but she stepped back.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you… I need to get back to Damien-sama. He misses me." She said and I took one more step towards her but she moved aside and went further into the bathroom.

"Your little bloodsucking boyfriend doesn't miss you Liz. He wants to kill you." She laughed.

"Yeah. Sure." _Well I knew it won't be easy._

"I'm telling the truth. I don't know every detail but I think he has something to do with the death of your family as well." She looked at me angry.

"Don't you dare accuse him with something like that. That's not possible. My family had nothing to do with vampires." I sighed. _Here goes nothing._

"You're wrong. Your family…your dad was a vampire hunter. And your family was killed by vampires."

"No, you're lying!" And with that she charged at me. But I was faster and stronger. Her attempt to hit me failed. I grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes.

"I'm telling the truth."

"You're telling me…my whole life was a lie. That my father lied to me?" She asked.

"Yes." And I let go of her wrist. She was crying now. I moved closer and hugged her. She seemed to accept my embrace. Boy was I wrong. After like 20 seconds I noticed something shiny in her hand and the last moment I managed to catch it again. She was holding a dagger. My grip was strong and grew even stronger until she finally dropped the dagger. She looked at me with a frightened but determined face. And her goal was to kill me.

"Snap out of it! You're not like this. He's controlling you. You don't really want to hurt me." For a moment it seemed like she got to her sense but then she smirked.

"Watch me!" And with that she kicked me on the stomach. I groaned but didn't let go of her. Instead I pushed her against the wall. _What should I do? How could I break his power?_ But then I wasn't thinking anymore. I didn't know what I was doing. I was desperate. I leaned in and captured her lips with my own.

* * *

**Liz's POV **

My eyes widened. To say the least, I was stunned, but soon enough, my eyelids closed and I returned the kiss. I don't know why but it felt right. Then he broke the kiss and I felt myself weaken. My legs were shaking and soon enough I was on the floor in Zero's arms. At that moment my head started to hurt. I wanted to scream but I just couldn't. And then I passed out.

I woke up a few minutes later. I was still in Zero's arms. When I opened my eyes I saw him looking at me worried. At that moment I remembered everything. How Damien took control over me. How he used me. Those awful things I said to Zero. And how stupid I have behaved. And also what Zero has just told me about my family. I just…couldn't believe it.

"Liz?" Zero's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at him with teary eyes. Then I moved to hugged him. I didn't pay attention how much force I used so in the end we were on the ground with me on top. He seemed very surprised. I was clinging onto him as if my life depended on it.

"I'm…I'm s-so s-sorry…!" I buried my face into his shirt and was sobbing. I couldn't look into his eyes. "Now I remember everything. I'm sorry I-I said those things to you. I didn't mean them. I'm just…I-I'm s-sorry." I was broken. Everything seemed so out of control.

"Look at me, Liz!" But I shook my head.

"Look at me!" He said kinder. I slowly raised my head to look into those beautiful purple eyes. They didn't seem angry. No. Those eyes held happiness and Zero was looking at me so gently. He raised one of his hands and touched my cheek.

"It's ok. I'm not mad at you. I'm only angry at that son of a…"He sighed and took a deep breath to calm down. "The only person I blame is that bloody vampire. But everything's gonna be ok. I promise. Now that you're finally yourself again, nothing can stand in our way. We'll figure out what that leech wants from you and he will pay for the things he did." His words calmed me down. I got off of him and stood up. He did the same.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We'll go back and I want you to act as if nothing happened. I don't want him to get suspicious. Think you can do it?"

"Yeah. I'll be ok."

"Good. I want you to take him somewhere where we can talk to him in private. Like…go with him to his room. Don't worry. I'll be there already. He won't do anything to you."

"Alright. See you there then. And Zero?"

"Hm?"

"Be careful, ok? Damien has someone on his side. I don't know who this person is but he's dangerous."

"I promise I'll be careful. Can you go back to the party alone?"

"Of course! I'm not retarded." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"It's good to have you back, Liz."

"It's good to be back."

* * *

I was nervous. I could only hope that Damien won't notice the change in my behavior. After I cleaned my dress I went back to the party and acted as if nothing happened. And he seemed to buy it. I managed to convince him to follow me to his room, where I knew Zero was already waiting for us. He seemed to be ok with the idea. When I passed by Rima and Ruka, I nodded them as a sign of my thanks. And they smiled back.

When we went in, Damien sat down on his bed then told me to sit down next to him. And I did. I looked around in his huge room. The main colors were black and red. And there was a katana on the wall._ Very surprising. Well, he IS an old fashioned guy._

I saw a shadow from the corner of my eyes. I knew it was Zero and smiled. It looked like as if I was smiling at Damien. He leaned closer and I thought he wanted to kiss me but he stopped inches away from my face, right when Zero moved and aimed his gun at him from behind.

"You know, I'm surprised you were able to break my control. Nobody was able to do that before." He said and my eyes widened. He grabbed into my hair and stood up to face Zero, pulling me up as well. I winced at the sudden pain but didn't say anything.

"Let her go!" said Zero watching his every move.

"Why should I? She's mine." _Now that did it. Who the hell does he think he is?_

"I AM NOT YOURS!" I tried to get free but he was too strong. After a while I gave up. "What the hell do you want from me anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He leaned closer to my ear and whispered. "I want to destroy you." I shivered.

"But why?"

"Because I've been told to do so."

"By who?" Asked Zero joining in to the conversation.

"It doesn't matter. But to show how noble I am I tell you about your past Liz…Well, only if you want me to?" _My past? Well, yeah. It'd be great to finally find out what happened. But I'm not sure it's a good idea to hear his twisted version of it._

"What do you know?" I asked him.

"Everything, sweetheart." In the meantime I was trying to come up with a plan to free myself. I looked at Zero and he lightly shook his head as if saying, not yet. "You were supposed to die years ago with your mother and sister. Your father killed someone who he shouldn't have and made a very powerful vampire angry. With that he made a big mistake. And it cost his life .And I was the lucky one who had the honor to destroy your family." He laughed." Isn't that funny? Now, many years later I'm here to finish my job. I didn't kill you back then, because I knew you'd be so much fun to play with. Plus I liked the way you killed your sister." I froze.

"What did you just say?" He chuckled.

"You heard me. You killed your own little sister."

"You're lying! I would have never hurt her!"

"Well, I admit you didn't have much of a choice since I manipulated her to attack you. But you were the one who stabbed her with a knife."

"NO! I don't believe you!" I felt like crying. _It can't be true! No! Why is this happening to me? First I've been told my father was some vampire hunter and now I'm the killer of my sister? NO! It can't be possible!_

"Think whatever you want. It doesn't change what happened. And I guess it doesn't matter anymore, since tonight…Tonight you're going to die."

"No, if I can do anything about it." said Zero. His eyes were full of hatred. But when he looked at me it changed into concern.

"Oh, yes. The lovesick vampire boy. Or should I say vampire hunter? Which one do you prefer?" He smirked. "I can see why you feel so connected to her. You lost your family as well. But trust me! This girl ISN'T worth it."

"You're wrong. She IS worth it! She-"

"No. He's right." I said, looking at him. "I'm not worth it." _Since I killed someone dear to me. I killed a living person. _

"What the hell are you talking about, Liz? Don't believe a word what this monster said!" I shook my head.

"It's weird you know? I can feel he's telling the truth. I killed my sister. And maybe I was the one who…stabbed her, but he was the one who made me do it. And I won't let him get away with it." I kneeled Damien on his stomach and freed myself from his grip. I throw myself to the ground just as Zero shot his first bullet at Damien. It hit him on his chest but he acted as if he didn't feel it at all. Maybe he didn't.

I stood up and ran towards Zero, who stepped in front of me protectively. We were in front of the window. The moon was shining brightly behind us.

Although we attacked him he didn't even try to hurt us.

"You're a small fly Kiryu, you can't hurt me." He stepped closer and Zero shot him again and again but it was no use.

"Shit!" He said and put away his gun. He was planning to kill him with his bare hands. I wanted to help but I knew I couldn't do anything. I'm just a human. And Damien's one of the most powerful vampires in the world. He would break my neck before I could even blink once.

Zero attacked Damien. He tried to punch him but the pureblood throw him to the wall with such force I was afraid, Zero died right there. His head was bleeding and he wasn't moving. I prayed for him to get up but he didn't. Then Damien turned around and smirked at me.

"Nobody's here to save you. It was good 'til it lasted but I've been told to stop playing with you and finish you off. Sorry. It's nothing personal."

"You're crazy. You let me live to entertain yourself and now, that you had your fun, you're just going to kill me?" I remembered the dagger that was attached to my thigh and took it into my hand. "Stay away from me!" But he just laughed.

"You think you can hurt me with that?"

"I don't know. But I can try."

"You know maybe your little boyfriend would have been able to hurt me… If he wouldn't be starving and all."

"Starving?"

"Well, you weren't around to give him blood, were you? He's weak."

"Maybe he's weak but I'm not." said a new voice. I looked behind Damien and saw Kaname. I looked back at Damien and he was grimacing. Then he turned to the other vampire.

"Kaname, what a pleasure! What can I do for you?"

"You could stop playing your insane game and let Liz go."

"Sorry, I can't do that. And I advice you not to stand in my way. You should leave. You can't do anything . I'm a noble. You're not allowed to even touch me."

"You forget the fact, that I'm a noble too. I'm sure I won't get into trouble. You're trying to kill an innocent human. I HAVE the right to stop you." He smirked. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to get rid of you, Damien. And now I will."

"As if you could." He snorted then looked at me."Don't go anywhere, you'll be next." He winked then turned back to Kaname. Then he charged at him. They were so fast. I was barely able to see what they were doing. And they were strong. I could only stand there and watch. It was fascinating.

I don't know how long were they fighting but I could see Kaname was loosing. I knew I have to do something and looked around in the room franticly to find something I could use as a weapon. I knew the dagger wouldn't be enough. Then my eyes caught on the Katana. It wasn't too far, so I went to get it. Thankfully it wasn't heavy at all. _And what am I going to do now? They're still fighting._ Then I noticed figure on the floor. _Zero!_ I ran to him to see if he was alive. Then I sighed with relief. He was only unconscious. I looked back at the two purebloods and gasped. Kaname was on the ground bleeding hard and unconscious as well. Damien was hovering over him with a victorious smile.

"I told you, you can't kill me. But I WILL kill you." And that was the moment I decided to step in. I went behind Damien and raised my hand to kill cut his head off with the Katana but he turned around just in time and caught my hand. "And what do you think you're doing?" I cried out in pain, his grip was so strong I thought my wrist's going to break. I dropped the katana.

"If you want to die so badly, so be it." Ha grabbed my neck, pushed me to the wall and started chocking me. I couldn't breathe at all. But I could see his eyes. They hold madness. He let go of my neck but then I felt a piecing pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw he stabbed me with my own dagger. With the same dagger HE gave me to kill Zero when I have the opportunity. After a few seconds the world started to fade and I knew this was the end.

But then he wasn't in front of me. I was coughing as I sank to the floor but I was able to open my eyes. Damien was dead, his head a few meters away from him. It was caught off. Zero was standing in front of me with the bloody katana in his hand. And Kaname was getting up as well.

I heard Zero calling my name and I wanted to answer him but no words came out of my mouth. He throw the katana to the ground and ran to me. He was looking at me with worried eyes . I smiled at him as I let myself fall into the darkness. _At least he's alive._

* * *

_**So, that was the 10th chapter. Pls REVIEW! And read the next one to find out what's going to happen! ;)**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you'll like it. And please...READ & REVIEW! Thank you! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_"Sis!"_

_"…"_

_"Sis!"_

_"What is it?" I looked at my 3 year old sister. To tell the truth I was annoyed with her. She kept bugging me. She wanted to go in. She was such a brat sometimes._

_"I'm sleepy. I want to go to bed." She said as she rubbed her eyes with her tiny hand._

_"Mom told us to stay here until our guest leaves." We were at our own little playground in the back of our garden. My sister was sitting on my lap and I was sitting on a swing. I was hugging her from behind, preventing her to fall off._

_"But it's already late. I'm usually asleep at this time." I sighed._

_"I know Lu. But we have to do what mom said. You know the rules. Just hang in there a little bit longer alright?" My mom and Dad were always careful. When a 'guest' comes we have to stay away. That's our only rule. Other than that, my parents are cool. They let us do a lot of things. They trust us and don't treat us like little children who can't take care of themselves. Even though I'm only five, they've always treated me as an adult. They've always taught us to be independent but responsible._

_It was around 9 and it was already dark, even though it was summer. But today it rained a lot. Dark clouds were everywhere if you looked at the sky._

_"It's Lucy, not Lu."_

_"If you say so, Lu." She was two years younger than me but she always liked to pretend she was the older one. She hissed at me then crossed her hand over her chest. "What are you a cat?" I asked her and laughed. She only blushed. And I laughed even more._

_But then I heard a scream and my breath caught in my throat. We froze and stayed silent. Then the scream came again. And I looked towards our house. _

_"Wha-what was that?" asked my little sister. I stood up and put her to the ground. _

_"It was like a… a scream."_

_"But who screamed?" I didn't answer. I knew who that voice belong to. Mom!_

_"Liz? What's happening?" I took her hand and kneeled down to be eyelevel with her._

_"I want you to stay here, alright? I'm going to see what happened. "I let her go and stood up. But as I started walking she grabbed my hand._

_"Don't go!" I looked into her eyes and my heart sank. She was terrified. She didn't want to be left alone. But I knew I had to go into the house, I had to know my mom was ok. But I knew Lucy can't come with me…for her own safety._

_"It's going to be ok. I'll be back soon. "I hugged her then started to walk again. I felt her staring at me. And I knew if I looked back she'd be standing there, watching me with puppy eyes. And then I'd be running back to her. Actually it seemed to be a very good idea, because I was very afraid. But I wasn't a chicken and I had to go in…for mom. _

_It was awfully quiet since the last scream. Even the birds were silent, if there was any. I went towards our house creating as less noise as possible. With shaky hands I opened the backdoor, took a deep breath to calm down my pounding heart and went in. Oh, how much I wish I didn't. _

_It took me a minute to take in what I saw. There's a red button in everybody's brain, so when you see something terrible your brain stops working because the sight is too horrible to handle. It gives you enough time to look away and forget the whole thing. But can't look away, doesn't matter how much you wish you could. In the end you're still watching until your brain is able to take in the whole picture. And when you finally look away and close your eyes, you're still seeing it because it burned into your soul._

_There, in the middle of our living room, was my mom. She was lying on the floor covered with blood. With her own blood. I was frozen to the spot. And when I finally came to my sense I wanted to scream. But someone grabbed me from behind and put his hand on my mouth. I struggled until he pushed me forward. I ended up on the floor next to my mother. I didn't look at my attacker. The only thing I could think of was my mom. I crept closer to her and took her hand. They were still warm. My hope rise up and I started shaking her._

_"Mom!" She didn't answer. I called for her even lauder. But still…nothing. I couldn't stop the few tears that streamed down my face. I was crying. Then I heard laughing._

_"You can't help her. She's dead." I looked up and saw the man who grabbed me a few minutes ago. Wait, man? He looked around 13. He was a boy. But he was still frightening. He was tall and had dark brown hair. He looked like an average boy. Except his eyes. They were red. And that freaked me out._

_"Who are you?" I asked him and wished my dad were here. He was always away because of 'business'. And that meant hunting. He was a vampire hunter. So I exactly knew what the boy in front of me was. Even though I didn't see one before._

_He came closer but didn't answer. He had a huge smile on his face. And that scared the hell out of me. Who would smile while standing in a room where somebody just died? And then I remembered what he was. I immediately moved back a little but I was still holding my mother's hand. _

_"Are you.." I gulped. "Are you a vampire?" With that his smile grew bigger, if that's even possible. My parents told me about vampires. And they told me to stay as far away from them as possible. They wanted me and my sister to have a normal life. _

_"You're a smart one." I wiped away my tears and watched as he stood right in front of me. I had to look up at him now._

_"What did you do?"_

_"I did, what I was told to do." He raised his hand and touched my cheek. I turned away and now I was looking at my mother. I wished she'd suddenly open her eyes and say this all was just a reeeally bad joke. But I knew it won't happen. I was finally able to understand the situation. My mom was dead. She was killed…and probably by the vampire standing in front of me. How can he be a vampire?-I thought. - He's just a little boy, only few years older than me._

_I closed my eyes and tried to get rid of the sight of my dead mother but it was no use. I opened them and glared at the boy._

_"Did you kill her?" I was angry. And for a moment I forget how dangerous he was. All I could think was…revenge._

_"And what if I say I did? What will you do, huh?" I greeted my teeth._

_"I will make you pay for this." He laughed again._

_"You? How old are you? Four, maybe five? What could you do?"_

_"And how old are YOU? Thirteen? Fourteen? If not me, my father will hunt you down."_

_"Actually, I look a lot younger than my age. But it's none of your business. But I like your determination. I'm surprised you're not screaming in fear."_

_"It's because the hatred I feel is stronger." He raised an eyebrow._

_"Oh, really? That's interesting. Maybe I should give you a prize for being so brave." He stood up and smirked._

_"A prize?" I asked confused but in the next second my heart skipped a beat._

_"Let go of me you..you..pig!" I heard my sister's voice. And soon I spotted her, being carried towards us by a huge guy. Another vampire. And then came another and another. There were four of them now. They looked pale and dirty. "Liz!" She cried as she saw me. The man put her down and she ran to me. I embraced her and let her burry her head into my shirt. She didn't look up but I felt her shaking. In the mean time the boy took a few steps back._

_"Was-was that mom?" She asked. "The woman I saw on the floor?" How could I answer to that?_

_"Yes. Yes, it's her." Then she started crying and I told her everything's going to be ok. Even though I knew it was a lie. But this was what she needed to hear._

_"I was- I was waiting for you. You told me to stay there and I did, I swear. But then this scary man came and grabbed me. I didn't want to come."_

_"Shh…I know, Lu."_

_"That's nice but a bit boring." Said the boy. I looked at him._

_"What do you want to do to us?" He smiled again._

_"I want to play."_

_"You want to play?" I asked not believing what I've heard. But then I thought what he probably meant by playing and shivered._

_He ignored my question and stared at my sister._

_"Hey, little one! What's your name?"_

_"Leave her alone!" I told him and hugged my sister even tighter._

_"Sorry, can't do. Since for some reason you were able to resist me."_

_"To resist you?" I asked puzzled._

_"Yeah. But your sister... She can't."_

_"What are you-?" But then Lucy froze and after a minute she stood up and started walking towards the vampire. I grabbed her hand and hold her back. "Lu? What are you doing?" She didn't look at me. She was struggling and tired to get free. But I didn't let her. "Lucy!" But it was as if she didn't even hear my voice. She bit my hand and I let her go. As soon as she was free she ran to the boy. I stood up as well and glared. _

_"What's happening?"_

_"I took control over her. Originally I wanted to do that to you but I couldn't. Every time I tried it was like I run into an invisible wall." Now he looked at me with curious eyes. It was the first time he wasn't smiling. And it really did make him look older... and scarier. But then his face changed back and he looked at my sister. They were staring at each other for a few moments. And I was holding my breath. I was afraid he'd attack her. But he didn't. Then my sister nodded to him and disappeared into the kitchen. At first I was relieved she wasn't in the room among the big bad vampires anymore. But then she came back with a knife in her hand. My eyes widened._

_"Lucy?" I tried but she didn't answer. She started walking towards me. I saw the boy sat down on a chair, watching us. He was enjoying the show. I started panicking. I looked into my sister's eyes but they were blank. I didn't know what to do. She slowly approached me._

_"Stop her!" I screamed at the boy but he stayed silent. I turned back to my sister. She was almost as tall as me even though I was two years older. My friends told me I'm short because of that. I wasn't short, only my sister was tall. They told me I'm very mature for my age though. But it doesn't matter anymore. Probably I won't see them ever again._

_I backed away from her. But she followed me. Then she charged at me and we ended up on the floor. She raised the knife to stab me but I grabbed her hand. The blade was inches away from my left eye. I was fighting my own sister who wanted to kill me. Again, I didn't know what to do. The only option was to fight back. I didn't want to hurt her. I really didn't. But somehow I managed to turn the blade around and the next second it was in her stomach. She got off of me then fell to the ground unconscious. I stared at her in horror. Then I screamed… _

* * *

My eyes flew open but then a shut them immediately. The light was bothering me. _Wait, light?  
_Somebody knocked and I wanted to say something but when I opened my mouth no words came out. Then I heard somebody got up and opened the door.

"How's she?" I heard a familiar female voice but didn't recognize it.

"I don't know. She should have already woken up. But she's still asleep." _Are they talking about me?_

I felt something warm on my right hand. I was curious what that could be so I tried to open my eyes again. But this time slowly. I took a lot of time until my eyes finally got used to the light. Then I opened them fully and looked right. I saw a hand holding mine. I looked higher and noticed a figure. He had silver hair and was very handsome. _Why does he look so familiar? _I asked myself. Then it hit me. _Zero!_ I sat up but immediately groaned in pain. I saw stars. When I opened my eyes again I saw three worried faces in front of me. And my hand was clutching Zero's. I looked at him. He looked like as if he hasn't slept for days.

"Liz?" I turned my head to the other side and saw Yuki and Aido.

"I go and call someone." said Yuki and ran out. I looked at the two boys in front of me.

"Liz?"

Silence.

I was confused. _Where the hell I am? _I closed my eyes letting out a shaky breath. Now I remembered everything about my pat. About the night that changed my life. The little vampire boy who killed my family, let me go, then came back to finish the job. I remembered everything as if it happened yesterday. After I stabbed my own sister I ran over to her and hold her in my arms. She kept telling me how sorry she was for trying to kill me. Then she slowly closed her eyes and she was gone...forever. I was holding her tiny hand and took my mother's too. I cried and screamed and cried more. Then I wished I could just die too. I heard footsteps and looked up. The boy was standing in front of me. I got lost into his cold red eyes. Then everything started to fade and I fainted.

"Liz?" I snapped out of my thoughts and blinked. My eyes were teary but I wasn't crying. I swallowed the tears back and looked up.

"You guys look like crap." I told them and they sighed in relief.

"Look, who's talking!" said Aido and laughed.

"Oh, I FEEL like crap." I said as I slowly laid back. "What happened?" They looked at each other then Aido opened his mouth to speak.

"You've been stabbed."

"No shit." I rolled my eyes. I needed something to get my mind of those red scary eyes. I didn't want to deal with that shit right now. My demons can wait.

"Since when do you talk so…dirty?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since I've been stabbed." Silence again.

"Fair enough." He said and shrugged.

I took my time and looked around. I was in the chairman's guestroom, in the same room I spent my first night. But now the room was messy and had at least 4 chairs in it. _Were people here while I slept?_ I cleared my throat.

"So, what happened AFTER a got stabbed?" I remembered the details of the fight, I just didn't know what happened after I lost consciousness.

"Well, we were at the party when we smelled your blood. We even had to hold some vampires back because they lost it and wanted to attack you. But we managed to calm them down. Then me, Rima, Ruka , Takuma and Yuki went to see what happened and in the way we met Zero. He was holding you in his arms. You were bleeding badly and you looked pale. We thought you were already dead." He tore his eyes away from me and looked at the ground sadly. "Then Kaname-senpai showed up and ordered us to take you to the chairman. And we did. Well, Zero did." He glanced at the guy then looked at me. "When the chairman saw you he started yelling at Kaname. He said something like 'you promised nobody's going to get hurt' and all. Then he treated your wounds. We brought you here and let you rest. We were waiting for you to wake up."

"How badly was I injured?" I asked. _They thought I was dead? Well, I thought I'm gonna die too…_

"Your heart stopped twice." My eyes widened. I looked at Zero but he wouldn't look at me. On the other hand Aido was staring at me with a pained expression. "But you were strong. And you came back to us every time." His eyes softened then hardened again. "We thought you're still unstable so we didn't leave you alone. There was always someone with you. Or rather two people." He looked at Zero again. _What the hell is going on between them?_

"And now we're here." He said as he sat down in a chair.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"You slept for four days." _Four days? Wow! And I still feel like crap. _I looked at Zero. He was awfully quiet the whole time. I wanted to say something to him but then the door opened and Yuki came in, followed by the chairman and Kaname. As soon as she noticed me she ran over to me and hugged me. And I was seeing stars again.

"Arghh…Yuki. It's good to see you too but could you please let go of me? I don't want my wound to reopen, you know…"

"Oh, right. Sorry… I was just happy to see you're ok." She said and backed away. I smiled at her.

"No worries. I know." I looked at the men behind her.

"Kaname-senpai! Thank you for saving me. Without you I'd be dead by now. And the same goes for you, Chairman. Thank you for treating my wounds and keeping me alive." I looked at the two men and smiled. They smiled back.

"We're glad you're ok, Elizabeth." said the chairman. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, a bit sore but fine. If I don't move there's no pain either. So I think I'm gonna be ok." I looked at Kaname. He looked totally healthy. Even though he was beaten up badly. But I knew better than to mention that. He caught me looking at me and nodded. He probably knew what I was thinking about.

"Well, you look tired so we'll let you rest. But before that. Yuki! Would you please change her bandages?

"Of course." said the girl.

"Wait!" I looked every one of them. "As much as I'm grateful you still need to explain a lot of things. Starting with my family."

"I promise, I will. But you need to rest." said the chairman with pleading eyes.

"Alright. And when can I get out of here?" He chuckled.

"Maybe two more days. But you'll still have to take it easy. After you're free to go, come to my office and we'll talk."

"Alright."

"Now, get out everyone! I had to change her bandages." demanded Yuki. Zero was the first to go out not even looking at me. Aido rolled his eyes but walked away with the others. As I looked at him I noticed something about his left eye. So I turned to Yuki. She was already doing her job.

"What happened to Aido's eye?" I asked her and she stopped what she was doing. She sighed and looked at me sadly.

"After we nearly lost you twice, he kind of lost it. He told Zero all of this was his fault. He yelled at him things like why didn't you ask for help? Why didn't you come to us? You knew we'd help." She shrugged. "Then Zero said he didn't want to get them more involved. Then Aido said it was a stupid idea to go to Damien's room to fight him. And that Zero should have thought about you. And they…they attacked each other. But the others managed to hold them back. Both of them were punched several times. Zero was the luckier one. His face stayed unhurt." I sighed. _I can't believe they were fighting. And because I've got hurt._

"Hey!" Yuki touched my arm gently. "Everything's fine now. They don't want to kill each other anymore. And you're finally back. Everyone's happy." She smiled and I smiled back. _She's right. Everything's ok…for now. But what's going to happen next? Damien wasn't the only one, who wanted me dead. He had orders to kill me. But who gave him those orders? And what should I do now, that my memories are back?_ _And Zero. What has gotten into him? _I shook my head_. I need to sleep. I will figure something out when I wake up. The only thing I want now is to forget and rest. The other things can wait a few hours._

* * *

**_Review PLS!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone! Thanks to my wonderful beta ,GRACE ADARA POTTER, I was able to finally upload the new chapter. She's really awesome.:)  
Thanks everyone for the reviewes and i promise if i get even more comments i will upload the new chapter extra fast. :D  
So please Read and Review!**

**:D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The following two days were horrible. After my long well deserved sleep I was restless. I felt like I was out for ages so I couldn't even think about sleeping. All I did was listening to music and reading. My friends visited me though. Cassie was by my side most of the time. Expect when she had classes. The others told her I fell of a horse or something. She said I always find trouble. Actually, trouble finds me if you ask me. And Barbie called too. She was totally upset because I didn't pick up my phone for almost two weeks. Well I was always around Damien, so yeah…I didn't pick it up. She was furious. Then I told her I had a little accident and was unconscious for 10 days, which was half true. Then she became even crazier. She yelled at me why wasn't I more careful. After her 10 minutes long speech she calmed down and asked if I was ok. I told her I'm fine then she made me promise I'll call her every day. If not, she will come and kick my sorry ass. Then we hung up.

Yuki changed my bandages a few times and in the meantime we talked. But not that much. For some reason was keeping her distance from me. I wonder why.

And today…today was the day when I can finally get out of here.

* * *

I swung my legs off the side and carefully got out of the bed. I was a lot better now. My stomach hurt only when I made a sudden move. So I was able to walk around easily although it was only six days after I got stabbed. I was healing very fast…too fast to be honest. I knew the others noticed it as well but they didn't mention it. I got dressed then went out to visit the chairman. Yuki left me a message to go there around six o'clock. There were four people in his office. Kaname and the chairman greeted me with kind smiles, Aido even hugged me. But the forth person didn't even acknowledged my presence…It was Zero.

He was standing in front of the window, looking at the sky. _He didn't even visit me once in these two days. And he's ignoring me. He's making me mad. I'm so going to kick his ass._

I sat down between Aido and Kaname. The headmaster sat behind his desk as usual. I glanced at Zero one more time then looked at the man in front of me.

"It's good to see you're alright, Elizabeth. We were really worried about you." He said.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry I made you worry." He nodded and smiled. Then his face turned serious.

"We have a lot to discuss."

"Indeed."

"I don't even know where to start."

"You could start explaining why didn't you tell me about my family. Why did everyone lie to me?"I asked as I glared at everyone. Aido looked down ashamed while Kaname only looked at me with no emotion on his face.

"How much do you know?" Asked the pureblood.

"Zero told me my father was a vampire hunter and while I was asleep everything came back. I remember now what happened that night. And with that everything else I knew about vampires." I took a deep breath. "So… why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"I promised your father I'd keep you safe. He wanted you to have a normal life. So I did what I thought was the best thing to do." answered the chairman.

"You knew my father?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, he was a dear friend of mine." He looked a little sad as he said that.

"So, every time he went on a 'mission' he was hunting down vampires?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes."

"Then how did he die? Tell me the truth. I need to know." I looked into his eyes then looked at the ground. I had to turn away. His eyes held so much sadness I couldn't handle it.

"He was searching for the vampire who murdered your family. He was close but they killed him before he could tell me anything. He was found in a lake. They drank his blood. He died from blood loss."

"I see." I tried not to think about what I've just heard. I needed my head to be clean. _When I'm alone, then I'll let myself think about it. Until then I have to put my feelings away. Or I can't finish this conversation._

"He left you with your mother-"

"Stepmother." I told him. He held his gaze on me for a minute then continued.

"He left you with your stepmother but asked me if she can't handle you, take you in and let you learn at this academy."

"Can't handle me?" I asked a bit angry. _She didn't even try to accept me as her daughter._

"Wrong choice of words, sorry. What I meant was if she doesn't treat you well."

"Then what took you so long? My life was a leaving hell since my father died."

"You have to understand. I didn't want you to come here because this place is full of vampires. But then your mot- I mean stepmother called me. She knew about the agreement between me and your father. She said I should fulfill my promise."

"So she really didn't want me. She wanted me out of her life." There was silence. _I knew it. But why do I feel sad? I knew she didn't love me. I guess I hoped I was wrong. But now…I lost even that little hope._

"Why did Damien attack my family?" I asked.

"He was ordered to kill your family. Unfortunately, we don't know who gave him that order. I'm sorry. I think your father knew it but he wasn't able to tell me." I nodded then sighed.

"But what was the reason?"

"We'll get to that part but at first we have to talk about other things so you'd be able to understand it."

"Alright." But they didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes.

Then they fell on Zero.

"I feel bad Damien was able to control me. I mean when I was five and he attacked my family he couldn't. "I looked back at the men again.

"He said it was like he ran into an invisible wall. But why was he able to manipulate me now?" I asked. _Everything would have been so much easier if he hadn't had the opportunity to control me._

At that Kaname and the chairman looked at each other. Probably thinking how much should they tell me.

"Don't even think about it. I want to know the truth."I looked at Kaname then at the other man. "All of it." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at them.

Kaname sighed.

"Did you notice you heal faster than you should?"

"Huh? What does that have to do with-"

"Did you?"

"Yes, I did."

"And Damien couldn't control you that night when he killed your mother and sister."

"And?" I asked uncertain.

"Liz, you…" Started the chairman but he stopped.

"What? Come on! Don't do this to me!" _What are they trying to say? They kind of freak me out._

"You're a necromancer." I blinked.

"Pardon? I think I didn't hear you well. Did you just say necromancer?"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh, alright. Just wanted to make sure."Silence.

"…"

"…"

"I'm a WHAT?" Even Zero looked at me when I raised my voice.

"The reason he couldn't control you back then is that you're a necromancer. You control the dead and not the other way around. There's a possibility that was the reason Damien didn't kill you."

He paused to take a breath before he started to talk again.

"He couldn't because you didn't let him. He had an urge to let you live so he can play with you later. I think you were the one who made him think that. So he wouldn't kill you."

"He was able to manipulate you after all those years because when you lost your memories, your defense weekend as well." said the headmaster.

"Don't you think I'd know if were a necromancer? And that I'd know if I made Damien think those things?" I argued. _It's so confusing. How could I have done that?_

"No, not necessary. You were only a child. You didn't know what you were doing. And your powers have weekend since then. But they started getting stronger when you came here. On my opinion that was the reason why Damien was sent to kill you now after all these years. And now that you have your memories back, you're getting even stronger. That's the reason you heal so fast."

Kaname looked into my eyes.

"I think, when Damien stabbed you, you knew you're going to die. It was instinct. Even if you didn't really know about it, you stole his energy. Without that you'd be dead by now. No human would have been able to survive that wound."

"Wait! So he wanted me dead because I'm a necromancer?"

"Probably."

"Then…My family…" I gulped. "They were killed because of me." I whispered.

"We don't know that for sure. That's certain someone didn't like the fact a powerful necromancer was born. But we can't be sure."

I buried my face into my hands. _It's all my fault. They died because of me._

"Don't blame yourself. You weren't the one who killed them." spoke Aido for the first time as he put his hand into my shoulder.

_That's not true. I was the one who killed my sister, not someone else._ But I couldn't tell them. I just couldn't.

I raised my head and saw Aido looking at me with sad eyes.

"But Damien said the reason behind all of this was that my father killed someone."

"I don't know about that. Maybe his 'boss' lied to him. Or your father really killed someone. Who knows?" said Cross. I let out a shaky breath.

"But we don't have to worry about him anymore, since Kaname killed him." I froze. _Kaname? But I saw Zero cutting Damien's head off.I looked at the vampire with a questioning look but his face was emotionless. I decided to ask him later._

The headmaster took something out of his desk and handed it to me. I took it and saw it was a letter.

"What's in it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Your father left me this to give it to you when you're ready. I think you are now. He wrote this to you so I didn't open it." I looked at the letter and saw my name was written on it.

My eyes widened.

_My father's handwriting._

I slowly opened it and started reading.

**My dear Daughter!**

** I love you so much I can't even express it with words. If you're reading this then I'm probably not around you anymore. But you have to know the truth. **

** When I found you that night, covered with blood, holding your mother's and sister's hands a part of my soul died. All I could think was revenge. That was my mistake. I should have taken a better care of you after what happened. But I was close to figure out who did it and I couldn't let him get away with this.**

**I guess in the end he did, huh? Since I'm the one who's trying to ask for forgiveness from his daughter. Please forgive me for not being there for you. For leaving you alone.**

**I had only one hope. I remarried so you could have a real family again. A normal life. Even though I knew there's only a thin chance for that. I still had to try.**

**You probably thought a lot about why was our family so brutally taken away from you. It was my fault. I couldn't protect you, your mother, sister and brother…**

**Yes, you have a brother. But he was kidnapped before you were born. One day we went out for a walk and vampires attacked us. They wanted your brother, Chris because of his power. He's a necromancer just like you. There were too many of them. They took him away from me, from our family. I managed to hunt down a few of those vampires but they didn't say anything. They died with their secrets. **

**Then your mother gave birth to you. I knew I have to stay with you. I still hadn't given up on the hope of finding your brother but I had to be careful.**

**Then they came for you as well. But this time they wanted to kill you. I don't know why but I think it had to so something with your powers.**

**But you didn't die. And besides all the sorrow I was happy I still had you.**

**You lost your memories about that night and I was grateful for that. Somehow I knew I won't be always around so I taught you how to protect yourself. I and your mother didn't want you and your sister to be involved with vampires.**

**We didn't want to train you as vampire hunters. But in the end I had no choice. I told you I'm an agent and it's dangerous so you have to be able to protect yourself. I lied to you. Please forgive me.**

**You're a necromancer, Elizabeth. You have great powers, use them wisely . Those powers can help you. Maybe you can even find your brother with them.**

**I couldn't. I failed as a father. I'm sorry I can't be there for you. That I wasn't strong enough to protect you. But you have to know I love you with all my heart. And I'm proud of you. **

**Please stay safe my little angel.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

I looked up from the letter and saw the others were looking at me with concern on their faces. Even Kaname showed some emotions now. I didn't even notice the teardrops on my face. I could only think about one thing…

"Liz?" said Aido.

"I have a brother." I whispered. I couldn't believe it. _I still have one family member alive. There's still hope._

"What?" I cleared my throat and looked at him.

"I have a brother."

I gave the letter to the chairman and he read it out lout so everyone could hear. When he finished there was silence for a few minutes. Nobody knew what to say.

"You think…" I wiped away my tears. "Do you think I can really find my brother?" They looked at each other than Cross answered.

"There's a possibility. Both of you are necromancers. You should be able to sense him." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in then closed my eyes.

"That's good."

"You look a bit pale, maybe you should rest a little. You've been through a lot lately." I nodded.

"You're right. I do need some rest." He handed me the letter and I thanked him.

"Kaname, would you please walk me back to my room?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." I turned to Aido and he tried to hug me. But I held up my hand to prevent him to do so. I was ok but I knew if he hugged me I would break.

He seemed to understand it so he only gave me a kiss on the cheek. I look behind my back and saw Zero still looking out of the window.

_What is he thinking about? It makes me so sad. I want him to look at me_.

But he didn't. I sighed then went out of the room with Kaname following me.

* * *

We were walking for I while when I noticed a few girls ahead of us. When they saw us they started whispering to each other.

I stopped and rolled my eyes. _Great! They're probably Kaname's fangirls. Aido's fangirls are enough, I don't want to deal with Kaname's too._

Kaname stopped as well and looked at me questionably. I gestured towards the girls and he shrugged. He was probably used to this or even enjoyed it a little. _The nerve of him!_

I glared but he just looked at me innocently although he's far away from being innocent.

_He's a vampire for god's sake! How can he make an expression like this? It's beyond my knowledge. _

I shook my head.

"The reason I wanted you to walk with me was that I wanted to talk to you."

_As sure as hell I won't move an inch while he's still with me. More people (fangirls) could see us._

He sighed. His mask broke and there was a tired vampire in front of me. He looked a lot older like this and his eyes showed loneliness?

_That can't be right. One of the most powerful vampires,- a pureblood- is lonely and tired? That's just seems…wrong and impossible. But I wonder if he ever showed this side of him to anyone else before?_

"I knew you wanted to talk and I know about what." I waited for him to continue but he didn't. _It seems like today everybody is at a loss for words._ I let out a breath.

"Why did you say to the chairman that you were the one who killed Damien? Both of us know it was Zero." I didn't say it to offend him.

I was only stating a fact. And I assume he understood that because he didn't try to cut my head off.

I was glad he was a vampire who can control his feelings and was reasonable.

"You have to understand one thing, Elizabeth. Damien was a high ranked vampire. What do you think would have happened if the other vampires figured out a Level-D vampire,-who has no rank at all, -killed him?"

"They…wouldn't like it?" I asked unsure.

"Well… you could say that. They'd want revenge. They wouldn't care even it was for self defense or something else. They would hunt him down."

"Because he's a Level-D vampire and has no rank?"

"Exactly. So we told everyone I was the one who killed Damien." _That's all so nice of him but_-

"Since when do you care about Zero? I thought you didn't like each other. What's changed?" He looked into my eyes but didn't answer. "Or should I ask, what did you win with this?" I saw him smile a little but it didn't reach his eyes. I knew it was fake. He didn't have his heart in it.

"You're a smart young lady." He bowed to me. Here's _the prince of politeness. _"I and Damien were rivals. The fact that I killed him made the other vampires respect me more."

"And what's your goal?"I doubted he'd tell me but even I can be wrong sometimes.

"Both I and Damien wanted to get into the council but they said there's only one place to fill. They will accept only the stronger one, who has more power. But they couldn't decide it which one of us they want. We weren't allowed to kill each other just like that, without any reason. But Damien tried to kill you. He was insane and a threat to the council. Our existence is a secret. But Damien didn't care about that. And he didn't care about the rules. He could have exposed us. When I told them he attacked a human they were furious and agreed I did the right thing. So I'm not in any danger." I held up my hand.

"First question. What council?" He blinked twice.

"Right. You don't know much about our world. I'm talking about the vampire council. The members are the most powerful and dangerous vampires on the earth. They are the ones who make the rules and hurt everyone who don't obey them. They have an alliance with the vampire hunters. Sometimes the council tells the hunters who they should kill and the hunters do the job. The hunters have a covenant themselves. And the head of this covenant gives the missions to the hunters. They are all connected to each other."

"Well…that's complicated. Wow. Nobody told me about this. Why are you telling me?"

"Because you, Kiryu and I are the only ones who know the truth about Damien's death. So you need to know a few things in order to not give us out. If the council finds out the truth they will kill us. You understand? You can't tell anyone!" His voice was cold and harsh but I noticed something.

"Are you…afraid of them?"

"I'd be a fool if I weren't afraid of them." That shocked me.

_He admitted he's afraid of the council. My god. How strong they could be if even Kaname fears them? _

"Then why do you want to join them? I mean it's like going into the cave of a bear."

"If I'm a member they won't try to hurt me. I will be respected. The members can't hurt each other. That's the rule."

"I see." I nodded. "I understand. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I promise." He let out a breath and seemed to calm down.

"Good." I stood there awkwardly not knowing what else to say. But then something came into my mind.

"Is it really possibly for me to find my brother?" He seemed to be thinking for a minute then he answered.

"Yes, I think it's possible."

"But how? I mean I didn't even know about my powers until now. Heck, I still can't believe I have them. I don't know how to use them. So tell me, what could I possibly do?"

_Today was a hard day. It wasn't easy to take in all the things they said to me. But one thing was certain. If there's a way to find my brother and rebuilt my family, I sure as hell will try everything to do it._

He considered what I said, looked at me up and down took then opened his mouth to speak.

"Maybe we could train you."

"Train me?"

"Yes…A few of us (vampires) have powers too. And we have to learn how to control them as well. If you'd like, one of us could try to help you bring your powers out. He could help you control them."

"Maybe I could ask Aido to help me."

"That's a wonderful idea." He said sweetly and a rolled my eyes.

He went back being all polite and kind. He was always like this. Everyone knew he's dangerous though. Then something hit me.

"Damien was ordered to kill me. Probably by someone who's stronger than him. Do you think that person is from the council?" His mask fell again but only for a moment and I saw he was shocked but then he hid it well.

"Well…Yes. There's a possibility."

"But why would a member of the council want to take my brother then a few years later kill me?"

"Maybe he wanted more power or was afraid of you. In the past, the existence of necromancers was a threat to vampires. Necromancers back then were very powerful and dangerous. Some of them were even able to control vampires. That's itself is enough reason for him or her to be afraid of you. There are only a few necromancers nowadays and they don't have much power. That means your attacker has to be someone who's old enough to know how powerful a necromancer could get. But I still don't understand why he has an interest in you and your brother… Maybe you have more power than you think."

He shook his head. "To answer your question, yes I think there's a possibility that a council member is the one who wants you dead."

"Then I'm sooo screwed."

"But I'm not sure about this."He said." Maybe he doesn't belong to the council. Who knows? Only time could tell. If you find your brother you'll know who's all behind this."

"If he doesn't kill me before I find my bother…. Do you think he had given up on killing me?" He looked into my eyes and I knew he won't tell anything else but the truth.

"No, I think he's still after you."

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The next chapter is up! Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I didn't let Kaname walk me to my room. I didn't want to put his fans onto my stay-away-from-them-because-they-hate-you list. I _do_ have a list like that actually. It was Barbie who named it of course. She was having so much fun until she finally came up with a name. She didn't let me sleep until we finished that list.

I opened my door then closed it. Everything was quiet. It made me feel lonely and empty. I leaned my back against door then sank to the floor with a heavy sigh. Everything was just so messed up._ The reason my family died was that I'm a necromancer. But if I can control my powers I can find my brother. If I find my brother I'll know who destroyed my life and why he did it. I just hope it wasn't someone from the council because then I'm as good as dead. I don't know why would someone be afraid of me or want to use me. I don't have that much power. But one thing is certain. I need to find my brother. And if I have to bring my powers out to do that, I will. I just hope he's still alive._

I took the letter out of my pocket and read it again. _Dad asked me to forgive him when I wasn't even angry at him. I was thankful…for keeping me alive. The one who should apologize is me. I killed Lucy. My own sister. And I'll never forgive myself. I know I have to move on or I'd just make my life more difficult. But it was hard._

I felt really , that I was alone I allowed myself to cry. I missed my family. My dad's jokes. How he always said I was daddy's little girl, his little angel. I missed my sister cuteness, how she always tried to seem to be the older sister. I missed my mother's kind smile. How she hold me when I was sad or lonely. I missed them so much I couldn't handle it. And I was afraid. I was all alone and there was a powerful vampire out there trying to kill me. Not to mention we still didn't know who Damien's little servant was. Damien was controlling him as well. I could only hope, when he died his servant went back being himself again.

I needed someone. I needed someone to tell me everything's going to be okey. Even though I knew that'd be a lie. And the only person I wanted to be with right now was ignoring me. And that saddened me even more.

I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I looked into the mirror I could only stare. I was pale. My eyes were swollen and red from the crying. And I was thinner. All in all I looked like crap. And that somehow fired me up. I was angry at everything, at Damien, at the asshole vampire who made my life miserable, at the world and I was angry at Zero. The only person I wished were here, didn't even acknowledge my presence when we were even in the same room. I had enough. I took one last glance at the mirror then set off to find Zero.

I found him in his room. I went in without knocking. He was on his bed looking at the ceiling. When he noticed me he narrowed his eyes.

"We need to talk." I told him as he sat up. While he wasn't watching I locked the door then went closer to him.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Are you kidding me? There's a lot to talk about. Like why the hell are you ignoring me? What has gotten into you? I thought you were happy when I broke Damien's control. I thought you were happy that I'm back."

"…"

"Are you feeling…guilty? If that's reason you're a jerk you should know it wasn't your fault I got injured I was the one who wasn't careful enough. You shouldn't blame yourself."

"Blame myself? You don't know a thing about how I feel. You have no right to be selfish and say you do."

"Selfish? I'm not the selfish one here. You're the one who's ignoring me. And you talk about how you feel? For god's sake, do you think about how _I_ feel?" I was so angry I had to count 'til 10 before I spoke again. "I just figured out I have a brother, that a freaking bloody vampire is still after me. My family died because of me and I have fucking killed MY OWN SISTER! How do you think I feel?" _So much for counting. _I laughed dryly. "You're right. Maybe I am selfish. Maybe I should have just died."

"Don't ever say that." He said becoming upset as well. His eyes flashed with anger and bored into mine. He got up and stood in front of me. His beautiful purple eyes were filled with emotions I couldn't understand.

"Why not? Since it seems like you don't care about me anymore. Just tell me why are you doing this!" I said stepping closer to him. Our face was dangerously close to each other. I could feel his hot breath on me as he spoke.

"Ask Yuki!" I blinked and for a moment I forgot I was angry.

"Yuki? What does she have to do with this?"

"Ask her. And you'll know." _Not good enough, jerk._

"No, I won't ask Yuki, I want to hear it from you!"

"Have you seen her lately?" He asked coldly.

"Yeah. She was my 'nurse'."I snorted.

"Did you see her neck?"

"Her neck?" I asked confused. Zero cursed under his breath and turned away.

"I BIT HER!" He shouted and punched the wall. I jumped a little at that.

"Oh…" _So that's the reason she was so awkward around me. But why haven't I noticed she was bitten? I didn't see her neck that's why._

"Then why are you angry at me?" I asked.

"I drank her blood but I'm still thirsty. And the only person whose blood can ease my thirst is you."

"Then drink mine."

"You still don't get it." He sighed. "The reason I want only your blood is that you're a necromancer. Somehow your necromancy chained me to you and no one else's blood is good enough for me anymore, only yours. But I can't ask you to give me your blood all the time. I can't depend on you in my whole life… It 'd ruin your life."

"Look, I'm really sorry I did this to you. Trust me it wasn't my intention. But I'll do everything to keep you alive. I don't care if I have to give you my blood. For god's sake! I'd give my life for you!"

"Why?" He asked as he came closer.

"Because you're my…-" I hesitated."-friend. You are the only person who can understand me. I'm all alone and the only person who I want to be with right now is you. So please don't do this to me! Don't distance yourself from me. I need you. Together we can solve this." I told him as I felt my eyes were burning. _I won't cry! _"I need you!" I repeated.

"Sorry, I can't do this." He shook his head.

"What do you mean you can't do this? Of course you can."

"No." He stepped back. "I'm glad you're alright but no." My eyes hardened.

"Fine. I won't ask you as your friend." I stepped closer. "Let's put it this way. If you don't drink my blood you'll die. So you _will_ drink my blood. And I need someone who's with me while I'm searching for my brother. You can think of yourself as my bodyguard if you want. And your payment is my blood."

"That's just stupid." He ran his fingers through his soft silver hair. I held up my hand.

"Or we can be friends and be there for each other. Either way, you WILL drink my blood, Zero. You're my responsibility now." He made a face.

"I'm not anybody's anything."

"I didn't mean it like that. But it's my fault that you're…addicted to my blood."

"You didn't know this was going to happen. Plus I was the one who bit you." I laughed.

"Seriously. It's just so stupid. We're arguing because we want to blame ourselves and not each other." I sighed. "Look, it was a long day and I'm tired. Why can't you understand we have no other choice but to depend on each other? We have been through a lot together. You can't just ignore that."

"Maybe you're right."

"Huh?" _Did I hear that right?_

"We need each other. I will help you to find your brother, Liz. And after that, we talk about this. Is that ok?"

"Only if you agree to drink my blood."

"…"

"Zero!"

"Fine."

"…"

"Liz?" He asked as he leaned closer.

"Yes?" My mouth went dry.

"I'm sorry for letting you get injured and for being a selfish jerk." He kissed my neck. I smiled.

"You're forgiven." And he sank his fangs into my skin.

* * *

The next day I was ready to go to class. I stepped outside and took a deep refreshing breath as I closed my eyes. Then in the next minute I snapped them open because I felt something wet on my face. I looked up and saw that dark clouds were everywhere. But the thing that caught my attention was a beautiful rainbow that didn't let the clouds win. It was there with all in its glory. That sight made me smile a little.

"What are you looking at?"

"Huh?" I looked down and saw Cassie looking at me with a curious face. She had an umbrella and looked grumpy. _I guess she doesn't like the rain much._ Then I frowned._ I didn't even realize she's here_. _If I'm this careless I could just put a note on my head that says, hey-you-bad-vampire-who-wants-to –kill-me-I'm-daydreaming-so-here's-the-chance-come-and-kill-me._ I snorted at that then raised my hand and pointed at the sky.

"That." She turned around and followed my gaze. I saw her face immediately lit up.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is." I said and smiled again.

"Hey, everyone! There's a HUGE-ASS-RAINBOW on the sky!" She shouted and I saw few of the students around us look at her as she was crazy.

"…"

"…"

"Maybe we should go." I said.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

When I stepped into the classroom, my classmates greeted me with questions about my little accident with a demon horse. I rolled my eyes but let them have their moments since I came prepared. The only thing that made my blood boil was when someone said that the horse, I've fallen off, must have been Lily. Because she's so evil. I sent the guy a not so friendly glare and he sank lower into his seat while his friend next to him snickered. I turned to him not dropping my glare and he immediately shut up as well. I shook my head then went to sit on my place. And Cassie went to hers as well.

I saw Zero and Yuki talking to each other. My eyes met Zero's and I smiled. Last night after he drunk my blood then bandaged my neck we talked a little. Actually I was the one who talked and he listened. I told him about what Kaname said. When I mentioned my suspicion that a council member is the one who wants to kill me he froze. I knew he understood what that meant but he just said he won't let anyone hurt me anymore. By the time I decided it was time for me to go back to my room I felt a lot better. And it was thanks to him. My heart felt lighter with every word that left my mouth. I was right. The person I needed right now was Zero. I just couldn't figure out what does that mean? I mean…_Why him?_

"Liz!" Yuki's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned away from Zero's intense stare to look at her.

"Hi Yuki. What's up?" I asked as she stood up and hugged me. I hugged her back and when I wanted to let go of her she didn't let me.

"The chairman told me everything." She whispered. "I just want you to know that I'm your friend and I'll help you with anything. You just need to ask." I smiled.

"Thanks, Yuki. That means a lot." And I meant that. I was glad she wasn't awkward around me anymore. The only reason I could think of was that she noticed Zero and I were on good terms again. She let go of me and went to her seat to start a conversation with Yori. I turned back to Zero and saw he had a serious look on his face.

"What?" I asked him as I sat down.

"I've figured something out."

"Alright?" He gestured towards a blonde boy -I've known so well- few seats away from us.

"After you told me you hate me and to leave you alone I went to talk to Damien." I opened my mouth to say I'm sorry and didn't mean it but he only waved me off.

"I know you didn't mean it but it's not the point now. I heard him talking to someone."

"His servant?"

"Yes, and I knew I recognized that voice." He said still looking at the boy.

"You mean…Daniel?" I asked shocked and looked at the prince-like guy who was talking to his friends.

"Yes. Daniel." Said Zero as he gretted his teeth. He was angry and I couldn't blame him for that. I was angry at Daniel too, not because he was Damien's servant. That wasn't his fault. No, I still remembered the day when he came to 'tutor' me. In the end he his ass was kicked by Zero because he tried to force himself on me.

I looked at Zero and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We will talk to him. After classes."

"Good idea." I said and as if Daniel felt we were talking about him he turned around. As he noticed us he froze and I saw fear in his eyes. He was freaking terrified from us. Ok, maybe from Zero but it still made him gulp then jump when one of his friends touched his shoulder to ask if he was ok.

_It's gonna be an interesting conversation_.

* * *

After classes we followed Daniel. It seemed like he knew we wanted to talk to him because he said to his friends he'll catch up to them later because he has a few things to take care of.

We followed him until he stopped and sat under a huge tree. We stood in front of him. He didn't even look up at us when he started talking.

"I knew you guys would figure it out and want to talk to me." He started. "But I don't really know what to say." He raised his head to look at me. "I know there's no excuse for what I did but I still want you to know when I- "He cleared his throat. "-attacked you I was already under Damien's control. He told me to play with you a little." He looked down in shame. "And somehow he made me feel I really want to do that. But now…" He shook his head." I mean, don't get me wrong. I still think you're hot and sexy. And I'd be happy to do things to you." I noticed Zero starting to move towards him but I grabbed his arm. I looked at him with a _let-him-finish_ expression and he seemed to calm down a bit. "But not like this. Not when you don't want to."

"How did you become his dog?" Asked Zero still irritated.

"One night I was taking a walk outside because I couldn't sleep. I knew we're not allowed to go out after curfew but I needed some fresh air. While I was walking I saw Damien as he killed his former servant. I was so shocked I couldn't even move. When he noticed me I was sure he's gonna kill me but he didn't. As he looked into my eyes he took control over me immediately."

"How is that possible that no one noticed somebody was killed on school grounds? Not even the vampires sensed the blood or anything. How is that possible?" I turned to Zero with a questioning look.

"Because there was no blood." answered Daniel. "He broke his neck."

"Oh…That explains it. But what did he do to the body?" I asked.

"Dunno. He must have had his way to sneak the body out of here."

"Yeah, maybe. We still should inform the chairman though." This whole thing made me shiver. Zero's hand slid to my wrist and he interwined his fingers between mine and gently squeezed them. I blushed but then soon relaxed. He made me feel safe.

"Look…I know I was a freaking ass to you. And I so deserved the beating you gave me." He looked at Zero then back at me. "I just hope one day you'll be able forgive me."I saw in his eyes he meant what he said. Actually he looked so miserable, so lost. I really felt sorry for him.

"Don't stress yourself out about this. I know what you've been through. The same thing happened to me. So I guess I can forgive you." His face immediately lit up.

"Thanks, Liz." I smiled at him while Zero only shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"You've gone soft."

"No, I haven't." I took my hand out of his and crossed them over my chest.

"Sure." He started to walk away.

"Hey, I'm not soft, you hear me?" I said goodbye to Daniel then ran after Zero. "HEY, dumbass, wait for me!"

* * *

"So, please explain it to me again how we ended up _here_." I asked Zero for like the fifteenth time tonight and he only sighed.

"Because the chairman invited you for dinner."

"Right…But why is he looking at us like that?"

"Maybe because he saw the two of you holding hands this afternoon…" Said Yuki as a matter of factly.

"Oh?" Then I remembered. "Ohhhh…" I blushed and hoped the others didn't notice it.

"It's so good you came, Elizabeth. We really enjoy your company." At that he winked at Zero who only glared back.

"Thank you?" I said uncertain. _Awkward…_

"So how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." And that was the truth. Somehow since Zero was talking to me again I felt a lot better. I wasn't depressed anymore. And Zero seemed to change a little too. It was three days after we talked and finally became friends again. And he seemed to open up to me more. He was nicer, smiled more often and talked more. _Who has gotten softer now, huh?_ I smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Asked Zero with a frown.

"Nothing…nothing." I said sheepishly.

He seemed to be happier even if he didn't admit it. But only around me. And that made me feel special. I liked this Zero. I guess he understood I won't leave him alone and I'll be there for him. That's a really good thing.

"It's good to be myself again." I smiled at them. Then took a sip.

"You're very strong, Liz. It's so hard to believe you broke a powerful vampire's control without any help." Said Yuki. "How did you do it?"I almost spit out my drink. I saw Zero doing the same thing only he covered it up with a fake cough.

"How did I….?" I was at loss for words. I didn't think about what happened then, until now. At this moment I've almost relived the whole thing again. Zero's soft lips on mine, his strong arms around me. Our body pressing against each other's. These thoughts made me became even redder. I looked at Zero but he was avoiding my gaze. I gulped. "Actually I had help. Zero managed to snap me out of it." I said and prayed to god they wouldn't ask any further.

"I see. That's a good thing Zero was there then." Said the chairman cheerfully.

"Yes, it's a good thing." I said as I touched my lips. I glanced at Zero and saw him watching me with such an expression that made me shiver and I was sure if I weren't be sitting I might have already collapsed. I felt butterflies in my stomach and knew my face was heating up again.

His eyes mesmerized me. He captured my soul with them and he wasn't planning on letting it go. _Just what are these feelings?_

"Oh… I'm gonna be a grandpa soon." Sang the chairman and we both froze then turned to him.

"WHAT?" We asked at the same time. The headmaster only greened at us while Yuki was holding her stomach from laughter.

"Perverted old man." Said Zero as he glared at the said 'perverted-old-man'. I shook my head and went back to eat, praying my blush would already disappear.

* * *

**So how was it? Did you guys like it? Do you wanna know how will Liz handle her powers? And what's going on between Liz and Zero?** **Then read the next chapter, it will be up soon...hopefully. I promise it will be great! ;)  
**

**Ohh and review pls !:D:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but i promise if i get a lot of reviews i'll update soon. And sorry it's so short.**

**Oh, and Happy New Year! XD**

**Thanks for the reviews, they inspired me to write more and made me feel very proud of my work.:D So thanks again. ^.^**

**Please R&R ! :D**

* * *

"I'm saying this for the hundredth times. Focus!" I opened my eyes and glared at Aidou.

"Maybe if you guys weren't staring at me like hawks I would be able to concentrate!" I fired back then looked at the others too. They were smiling at me sheepishly and I sighed. Then gave them a weak tired smile.

"Sorry, we didn't know we were bothering you. We're leaving." Said Takuma and Rima and Ruka stood up to join him.

"Wait! It's not like you're bothering me or anything. It's just… just-"

"Hey, it's ok. We understand. We'll come back later." Said Rima and they walked out. _I'm starting to like this girl… err vampire._

"Finally." I looked at Aido.

"You know, you were the one in the first place who told them they can stay."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you're suck at concentrating." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Let's just continue." I said as I closed my eyes again.

Kaname talked to Aido about helping me control my powers and he immediately said yes. So now I'm sitting in his room, meditating. It was the fourth time we gathered to "train" actually.

The others came here an hour ago. They told me about their powers and I was impressed. Aido and Rima even made a little presentation. I loved it. Rima is able to control electricity and lightning while Aido is an ice-prince.

I saw him frowning at the nickname while Takuma was laughing his ass off. Little ice-prince saw that and froze his leg. Takuma wasn't laughing anymore but neither Aido because Rima shocked him. Ruka was only shaking her head at their stupidity.

After the enjoyable show, ice-pri-…I mean Aido told me to sit down on his bed and try to clear my head. Just like last time. That was the first step. And we didn't get any farther. The others sat down around me and were watching me. _Who could concentrate like that? Ok, I had to admit the past three occasions weren't a success either. But I refuse to give up. Just like I won't let Zero to starve himself. Everything was going well. It was a week after the chairman invited me for that awkward dinner. And he tried to invite me again but I always came up with a believable excuse why I can't go. No way I'm going through that torture again. After that night I called Barbie and told her how confused I was about my feelings. She laughed at me and told me I'm in love. I told her she's crazy then hang up. But now…I'm starting to feel there's a small chance she was right. But only a small. It can't be love, right?_

_Since our little talk, Zero refused to leave my side. And that didn't help to concentrate either. I was very aware of the fact he was sitting in front of me watching me. I couldn't clear my thoughts. I was thinking about **him**. _

_And other times too. Actually I was thinking about him very often. Like where is he? What could he be doing right now? And this is why I'm starting to believe Barbie. But love? Seriously?_

"You're not concentrating, Liz." I looked up and saw Aido glaring at me…again.

"Right, sorry." He sighed and signaled me to continue. I heard him sit down then I took a deep breath and tried to do as I was told.

I managed to clear my head and was trying to feel something. Anything that was related to my powers. At first there was nothing, only darkness around me. I managed to shut the world out and I was all alone in the darkness. But I wasn't afraid. Actually I felt comfortable as if I was at home. Then there was it. I saw it in front of me. A blue spark. I thought its color was weird but drove away the though and focused on the spark. And it started to grow. Blue flames were dancing around me. The air became cold and I felt an urge to touch that fire. It was calling me. Or was I calling it?

Even though I knew the fire could burn me I felt it was ok. That it was safe. I raised my hand to touch it and…it was cold too. But somehow it warmed me up. It warmed my body and warmed my soul. The fire was all around me, we became one and it felt so right. I felt safe and calm like a child in her mother's arms. I enjoyed the warm around me. I felt like time froze. It was just me and **IT**.

I stayed like that for a few minutes until something else caught my attention. It was another spark, a green one. It was unknown for me but at the same time familiar. I walked over to it, -well more like floated- then took a closer look. It was a lot smaller than mine. A lot weaker. Barely alive.

I immediately knew it was suffering. It was in pain and felt alone. I wanted to comfort it so I raised my hands and took it in my palms. At first it tried to push me away then it seemed confused and in the end it seemed like it recognized me, and my fire recognized it as well. It calmed down then started to warm up until it was very hot. But it didn't burn me. I was very well welcomed. It saw me as a light in the darkness. It expected me to save him.

Then I felt myself spinning and I closed my eyes. The little green spark still in my hands.

When I opened my eyes I felt awful. I was weak and dizzy. I tried to move my hands and legs but I couldn't. I looked at them and saw they were tied down. And what shocked me was that they didn't look like my arms and legs. _Last time I checked I was wearing a skirt and not jeans, not to mention I don't have these huge muscles._ _What the hell?_

I felt cold metal under me and as I looked more closely I recognized it as an operating table. And as I looked around I saw I was in an operating room or more like in a laboratory. And did I mention I was tied up? I started to panic. _Shit. What the hell is going on?_

Then a bright light above me blinded me.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake Mr. Sheppard." said a man. _Mr. Sheppard?_

"Go to hell." I said. Well, it wasn't me who actually said it but it seemed to come out of my mouth. Or was it mine? _Heck, I never noticed I sound like a man._

Then the light disappeared and a face came into the view. It was unusually pale. The owner of the face smiled and I felt myself shiver.

"Very funny Mr. Sheppard. But I assure you, you won't be laughing so long." I looked at him like he was crazy. _Who was laughing? Who could laugh in this situation?_

Apparently he can. His demonic laugh filled a room making me shiver again.

"What are you planning to do?" _Ok, this is crazy. I didn't want to say that either. _Then realisation hit me. 

_I'm in somebody's else body. And I'm seeing everything from his view. How the hell is this possible?_

"Nothing, just a little experiment." He walked away and I turned my head towards him. I saw he was in his dirty lab-coat. He looked to be in his late 40s. He had long brown tangled hair. He was thin and looked unhealthy. I couldn't see more because he came back with an injection in his hand. I flinched. _Mad scientist._

"Stay away from me." I said. _Well, he said. Or…Argh…Whatever._ He tried to free himself but it was no use. I felt became worried. _What is he going to do to him?_

"Don't worry. I don't have the permission for my experiment…. yet. But I will get it soon enough. This thing-"He showed the injection"- is only going to make you sleep Mr. Sheppard." _Wait a minute! Mr. Sheppard? Is it a coincidence or…? Could he be..? My brother?_

The mad scientist smirked and injected the man I believed was my brother, who was shaking with anger by now.

"You will regret this."

"Sure,sure." Said the lab-freak. Then my vision started to blur and I knew the drug was taking effect.

Then I was spinning again but instead of closing my eyes I held them open. I saw pictures in front of me,- probably my brother's memories,-and the most interesting one was when I saw a gate, _Metis Research Laboratory_ written on it.

* * *

I jolted up then felt strong hands push me back.

"It's ok! Calm down!" I looked up and saw Zero looking at me worriedly. I nodded and let out a shaky breath. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He seemed relieved.

I cleared my throat.

" What happened to me?"

"That is what I'd like to know as well. I came in and saw you on the ground. Aido was calling your name but you weren't responding. When he saw me he told me to watch over you until he gets help. He came back a few minutes later with Kaname. He said you're going to be ok but we can't know anything else until you regain consciousness. We put you onto the bed and were waiting for you to wake up." He looked at the clock on the wall. "You were out for thirty minutes." I looked around in the room.

"And where are they?"

"Aido seemed very upset and was eager to speak with Kaname…alone."

"I see."

"So, what happened?" I jolted up again.

"You're not gonna believe this. I found my brother!" I stood up. "God, he's in trouble. We have to save him!" I said but suddenly I felt dizzy and Zero had to catch me.

"Easy." He said as he sat me down. He looked at me. "How do you know all of this?"

"Well-" I started but then the door opened and Kaname stepped.

"Elizabeth! It's good to see you're alright."He said and walked over to us.

"Thank you, Kaname." I turned back to Zero. "As I was saying-"

"Liz! You're finally awake." I looked towards the door and saw Aido came in. _How many times am I going to be interrupted? We don't have time for this. My brother is in danger._

"Yeah, yeah, it's good to see you too. But listen. It worked!" I said happily. "I found my brother."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a long story and we don't have much time. What's important is that he's in a research laboratory and some mad scientist wants to experiment on him." I looked at their shocked faces then continued. "We have to get him out of there." I stood up and started to walk towards the door. _Thank god I don't feel dizzy anymore._

"Wait! Where are you going?" Asked Zero as he stood in my way.

"I'm going for my brother."

"And how exactly?"

"Well…"

"Well? Do you even know where he is?"

"I know the name of the place he's being held."

"Right, that's great. But we need a plan. You can't just go there. Heck, you don't even know where this facility is."

"But I will." _Can't he understand every minute matters? That lab-freak gets his permission to torture my brother and it's all over. _"I have finally found him. I have to save him."

"And we will." He said as he put his hands on my shoulder. His eyes were burning into mine, pleading me to listen to him. "But we need a plan."

"He's right. We have to get more information about this place. And we have to get there somehow." Said Aido and Kaname joined him.

"I will take care of everything. You should rest, Elizabeth. I promise you I'll come back in a few hours with a very good plan." _Few hours? Come on! _"Using your powers must have tired you out. You really should rest."

"I didn't exactly use them. I just found the connection to my brother."

"That's where you're wrong."

"What?" I looked at Kaname feeling dump.

"I was there Liz." commented Aido. "You were shaking and it got all cold. Then I felt something. It tried to take control over me. Honestly it scared the hell out of me. Then it was gone. It lost its interest in me I guess or found something more interesting." That got me thinking.

"I was in a dark place." I told them. "And then I saw a spark. And when I went closer to it, it got bigger and bigger. It was like…like we finally found each other. I felt… I felt that it was happy. And to be honest I felt the same thing. It was like-"I stopped trying to find the words to describe how I felt."- I was like I found the other part of me. As if until now something was missing but now we became one again." I started then I told them about my weird experience being in my brother's body and about the mad scientist who wants to experiment on him. It took me a good 10 minutes until they understood everything.

"I need to save him!" I looked at the ground as I was shaking…with anger. "I swear to god if that lab-freak does anything to my brother, he will pay. I will torture him, kill him, then bring him back and do the same over and over again." I looked at them and saw they were staring at me in disbelieve." Don't look at me like that. I will do it. He's my only family member I've left and I would do anything for him. And I advise you not to stand in my way." I was determined. "I WILL save him, with or without your help." They were stunned. It was silent for a few minutes then I saw Aido grinning at me. He ruffled my hair and opened his mouth to speak.

"Who would have thought you could be this scary?"

"Indeed." Said the pureblood with an amused smile. "You're strong Elizabeth and I respect you for that. And I promise I will help you get your brother back."

"So do I." Aido raised his hand and winked at me. "I'm always up for a little adventure."

"And probably your friends are too, who are currently standing in front of the door listening to our conversation."Said Kaname as he walked over to the door and opened it.

Takuma, Rima, Ruka and to my surprise even Daniel stood there. Well, actually he was grabbed by Rima at the collar and was trying to free himself. They were frozen on the spot looking guilty.

"Err…Hi? How are you?" Said Daniel breaking the silence. I shook my head and signaled them to came in. They did and Daniel was able to get away from his captor who in return glared at him.

"So I'm guessing you heard everything?" I asked them and they nodded. "Just so you know. I wouldn't ask you to do such dangerous-"

"We will come with you as well. Right guys?" commented Takuma and all of them nodded in agreement. Even Daniel. I was touched by this. And realized, family doesn't mean to be realited to someone by blood.

I stared at the one person who didn't quite fit into the picture for a few seconds then spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I asked Cassie and she said you were here. When I wanted to come in I heard voices. I knew you were having a conversation so I decided to listen in. And then the others came." He said pointing his finger at the three newcomers." Then the crazy bi- err… I mean girl grabbed me. They asked the same thing that you did then heard you talking and started to listen as well. You know the rest." He said as he shrugged.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" He seemed a bit uncomfortable bet answered.

"I remembered something." He was silent. _Come on! I don't have time for this._

"What was it?"

He seemed to be considering what to say then continued.

"I remembered Damien talking to someone…about your brother." I froze.

"What did you hear?"

"The other person told Damien that the subject- your brother- had been taken to a highly secured facility. And then they will transfer him to a research laboratory. It's probably the same you've just mentioned."

"I already know about this. Anything else?"The others looked at me then back at Daniel.

"Well… not much. I know the head-scientist name though. His name is Dr. Harold Medford." _Dr. Harold Medford…hmm…It's good to know what to write on his grave._

"And why the hell would you want to come with us?" Asked Zero with an intense glare. I saw Daniel gulp but he didn't back down. _I have to give him credit for that._

"I want to make it up to you" He said looking at me again." I feel responsible for what happened and-"

"It wasn't your fault. He manipulated you." I sighed. "I'm sorry but you can't come with us. It's too dangerous."

"Even though I know the code?"

"What code?" Asked Ruka curiously.

"The one that opens the doors."He smirked."Face it. You need me." _Great..._

"Fine."To my surprise it was Zero who said this. "But don't be in our way. And don't expect us to come to your rescue if you get into trouble." Daniel looked uncertain for a minute but then he shook his head and nodded.

"Deal."

"Cool. We're going to break into a highly secured laboratory." Said Aido grinning. I shook my head then looked at everyone.

"You sure you wanna come?"

Zero walked over to me and took my hands in his.

"You know my answer." I blushed then smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Then it's decided. You all are going." Said Kaname. " You go in save Liz's brother then get out. Hopefully they won't even know you were there."

"And you?" Asked Zero.

"I'm going to have to stay here. I have to take care of a few things. But I will help. I'll gather all the information you need and I have my own private plan you can borrow."I looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said smiling at me. "Now all of you should rest. I'll take care of everything. You can go tomorrow morning. Be ready by then." He told all of us.

"Shouldn't we ask the chairman for permission? He won't let us go just like that." Commented Aido. Kaname seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"I will take care of that too." He said in the end. Nodded to us then walked out.

_I can't believe it. I've finally found my brother. And as sure as hell I'll get him back._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	15. BETA

_**Sorry, it's not a chapter. But don't worry i'll update soon.**_

_**BUT...**_

_**I need someone who would correct the mistakes in the next chapters, because like I said before, english is not my first language. **_

_**So, if someone could help me, that'd great.**_

_**THX**_

_**Elizabethcica**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey, everyone! Sorry it took so long to update but thanks to xPoisonedBlueRose13x 's help i was able to upload the chapter now. :)**

**Hope you'll like it.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I was looking at the gun in my hand in awe. It was beautiful. And I couldn't believe it was mine now.

But I knew I will cherish it until the day I die.

* * *

_*flashback*_

"Elizabeth! Could you stay a little? I'd like to talk to you in private," asked the chairman.

"Sure."

I turned to the others, "See you at the cars, guys."

The others left and I stayed behind with the headmaster.

It was early morning and we were already ready to go and find my brother. We had gathered all the information we needed and even the chairman agreed to our rescue mission. We've just finished talking over the details when the chairman approached me.

He signaled me to sit down and I did. He went back to his desk and picked up a box but hesitated for a minute, then gave it to me. I took it with a raised eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"A friend of mine gave it to me today. He said it belongs to you. Go on, open it!" I looked at the chairman then back at the box. I shrugged and opened it. There lay, a beautiful gun inside. I took it out and examined it thoroughly. A symbol was engraved into it.

"What-"

"It's the symbol of your family. That gun-", he sat down, "-was your father's vampire hunter gun. The person who gave this to me was the one who had to identify your father's body after they found it. He found this gun, lying on the ground. He kept it safe until today." My hands began to shake.

"It's my father's gun?"

"Yes, and now it's yours." I looked at the chairman and saw him eyeing me carefully. "James would have wanted you to have it. Take good care of it." I smiled at him appreciatively.

"I will, I promise. Thank you." I stood up and started to walk away but then turned back. "Who is this person who gave this to you? I'd like to thank him." He gave me a sheepish grin.

"Don't worry. You'll meet him soon. Very soon."

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

"When are we going to get there?" Aidou asked, looking bored as hell.

We were on Kaname's private plane flying towards Germany. We figured out that the research facility is being located there, well we think it should be anyway. According to Kaname the facility was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by woodlands. Unfortunately, the nearest airport is… well far, far away, so we rented two cars but even those vehicles can't take us close enough. So we'll have to walk a few miles as well.

_Oh, the joy._

"We'll land in 20 minutes. I hope all of you got your rest. We have a long way in front of us," answered Zero looking at his watch, then at the others. They nodded.

_Just great. We have been flying all day already._

It was a miracle he answered though. Since we departed he was silent and grumpy. He wouldn't even look at me. But when I caught sight of his eyes, I saw pain and sorrow in them.

_I wonder if it's because of our little team's new member. And I don't mean Daniel by that._

I stared at the sleeping man sitting ahead of us alone. The chairman let us go but he had one condition. His friend, Toga Yagari was to come with us. According to Aidou, he's a vampire hunter; the most famous and dangerous one actually. He has long, wavy, jet black hair. Truthfully the first time I saw him, he freaked me out a little. He wears an eye patch over his right eye and had a 'don't-irritate-me' look on his face. And it seems as if it's always there. Other than that, I had to admit he was kinda good-looking in a way.

When I was introduced to him, he looked me over once than took out a cigarette and said: "So you're the famous Elizabeth Sheppard? It's good to finally meet you. Hope you can take care of yourself."

Of course I can- I wanted to answer but then Zero approached us and Yagari pointed a gun to his head. I froze, but the thing that surprised me even more was Zero's reaction. He didn't even flinch. He just stood there waiting for him to pull the trigger. They were eyeing each other in a dangerous way until I stood in front of Zero in a protective manner. Yagari let his gun down and walked away, still glaring at us. Other than my shouting at Yagari to put away his gun, the whole thing happened in silence. I tried to ask Zero what that was all about, but he stormed off and left me alone.

The only thing I can think about is that they know each other and had some…misunderstanding in the past.

I sighed.

_Wonderful. We have a wonderful journey ahead of us._

I glanced away from the man and looked around.

I had to admit, Kaname has a good taste. The plane was very luxurious. White leather seats, champagne, everything you could wish for. I was sitting next to Zero and in front of me sat Daniel and Aidou. The others were sitting a few meters ahead of us.

"This guy is really creepy" Daniel commented. He was looking through the files Kaname gave us about the facility, its workers and more importantly, about Dr. Harold Medford. "He's crazy. It says he had been fired from his workplace -a school- because he had been experimenting on his students. Then a few years later his neighbor's dog was digging in his garden and went back to the pure woman with a human hand in his mouth. She called the police and they found three bodies buried there. But Dr. Medford escaped. They've never heard of him after that."

A chill ran down my spine. _How can someone be so cruel?_

"Enough with the horror stories already. You're scaring Kiryu here" sneered Aidou as he pointed at Zero who in return glared at him and opened his mouth to say something back.

"Ok boys. Don't even think about it. I don't need a headache because you can't be nice to each other for at least 5 minutes" I told them and they shut up. I grinned. "Good. It's the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Zero rolled his eyes while Daniel laughed.

When Zero and my eyes met, he tensed and looked down to the ground.

_So much for lightening the mood._

I tried to talk to Zero on the way. It was hard. He was silent and I could see there was a battle inside his mind.

After we got out of the cars I stayed on his side and annoyed him until he finally agreed to speak. I asked why Yagari tried to hurt him but he only said it's because he's a vampire and the man is a vampire hunter. Of course I didn't believe him, partly because he still wouldn't look me in the eye.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped in front of him and lifted his head so I could see his eyes. He tried to avoid it of course but I won. I knew he wasn't okay; he looked like a little child who was lost. It broke my heart. I told him I knew he was lying but won't make him talk. If he needs someone to talk to I'll listen.

He seemed to calm down a little then smiled at me. He told me it means a lot and apologized for being rude. I said it was ok then saw Yagari looking at us curiously behind Zero's back. I glared at him and started walking with Zero by my side.

Four hours later we were standing in front of a hunting cottage.

"Ok. I feel betrayed and confused" I told the others. "Shouldn't a highly guarded facility be here instead of a small house?" I looked at Zero and he shrugged.

"We should check out the house. Maybe we can find something in there." He gestured toward the 'building' with his gun.

"You're right." I held my own gun in my right hand and went to open the door, but Aidou stopped me.

"Let me." I nodded but inside I was a bit irritated. _They worry way too much. I can take care of myself thank you very much._

He carefully opened the door and Zero went in. A minute later he told us it was safe to go in. And we did. Well except Takuma, Rima and Yagari. They were guarding us from unwanted visitors.

I was disappointed. It was only a ordinary cottage with severed animal heads on the wall.

"Seriously? A dead end?" I asked in disbelief.

"Um, Guys?" It was Daniel but no one paid attention.

"Maybe we're in the wrong place" Aidou suggested.

"No, according to the coordinates, it should be here" Zero assured us.

"Guys?"

"So what now?" I asked. "We can't just give up."

"GUYS!" The sudden outburst caught our attention.

"What?"

"Did you forget why I'm here?" We looked at him blankly and he chuckled. "Right… We're in the right place. The facility is under this house." I stared at him.

"And why didn't you tell us before?" I yelled, frustrated and ready to strangle him.

"Because you didn't let me. I was trying to say something but all of you ignored me.

"Err…sorry?" He mushroom sighed.

"It's ok. "

"How do you know that anyway?" Zero questioned.

"Well, I remember Damien saying something about a hunting cottage. He told the guy he was talking to that there's no need for any guards there because no one would think it's the entrance of the facility. And since we're in the middle of nowhere I figured there's only one place they could hide it." He looked down at the floor.

"Great. And how do we get down there?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know." I huffed, getting even more frustrated.

"Alright guys, we need to figure this out. Aidou please tell the others to come in. If Daniel's right, there are no guards out there."

"Ok."

We have been here for 20 minutes but still haven't found anything. I started to lose all of my hope when Zero spoke up.

"I think I've found something." It was a switch under the table. Zero raised an eyebrow at me and I told him to go ahead.

All of a sudden, we started moving.

"It's an elevator!" the blond aristocrat exclaimed.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I told him and he just grinned sheepishly at me.

"Everybody keep your eyes open! It could be a trap!" Zero warned and everybody did as they were told. We formed a circle and everybody raised their guns. Four minutes later the elevator stopped and soon its door opened. There was a long corridor in front of us with another door on its end. We glanced at each other, and then Zero- being the experienced hunter- walked out and with Aidou's help, secured the area. We walked to the door and I glanced at Daniel.

"Soooo….What's the code?" He walked to the door and typed in the code. I smiled at how simple the code was then there was a click and the door opened.

This time I was the one who went in first. Zero immediately followed me and when we saw there was no danger he glared at me. As an answer I turned my back to him.

"So, we have two other doors and another elevator. What do you say?" I looked around one more time and made a mental note that I'll never paint my house white. Or any rooms.

"We should check the doors" suggested Takuma.

"Alright, do that." Zero was already in the elevator looking at something. I, Aidou and Daniel followed him.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"It's a computer" He started. "Look it's the map of the facility. This could help us to-"

The door suddenly slammed shut behind us. We turned around and saw through the glass door that the others were looking at us with panic in their eyes. They tried to open the door but to no avail.

Then slowly, the elevator started moving.

"Shit" Zero cursed.

"We found another way in. Just hang on. We will find you," shouted Rima.

"Alright! Be careful guys!" Then they were out of our sights.

We were going down for 8 minutes when it finally stopped. We were quiet the whole time. Only Zero tried to turn on the computer which turned itself off of course.

"How far can we be from the surface?" Aidou glanced at us looking worried. I shrugged.

"Does it matter? We still have to find my brother." And the door opened. We raised our guns expecting the worst. But there was nothing there. Only another door which was white as well.

"They need to hire a new painter" Daniel said and I chuckled. Actually I was glad that Daniel was the one who stuck with us. At least it wasn't Yagari.

I turned to Zero.

"Do you think they're expecting us? I mean someone must have started the elevator."

"I don't know. We have to be more careful from now on" I agreed and told Daniel to open the door.

What we saw shocked all of us. We were in huge a room that had other 11 doors. But the thing that shocked us was the huge amount of blood on the floor and on the doors. Other than that, the whole room was a mess with broken glass everywhere. The chairs broken and the tables were upside-down. A few of the doors were open. One of them had been kicked in.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Daniel but I silenced him with a sharp look. Then I glanced at Zero and Aidou. I was worried about them, especially Zero at that. But fortunately they weren't affected by the blood.

_ I_ _guess it was a good idea to give Zero my blood before we came here._

Zero and I slowly approached the first door while Aidou and Daniel stood guard. The room we looked inside was a small one with a bed, a table, two chairs and a wardrobe. And of course there was blood.

"It must be the quarters of the scientists working here."

"Then where are they?" I whispered.

"No clue."

We checked the other rooms as well with the same result: blood everywhere but no body.

_That just doesn't make any sense…All this blood but no dead body? Where are the people?_

There was only one door we haven't checked yet. We left it purposely to the end. It was larger than the other ones and it had a bloody handprint on it.

I agreed with Daniel now. _What the hell has happened here?_ I felt myself panic. _Is my brother alright?_

I immediately drove away the thought. I needed to stay focus. That's what my father thought me. If you don't pay attention for only one minute then you're screwed.

Aidou counted to three then busted the door open. We were ready the shoot at anything that stood behind the door. But thankfully the next room was empty. There were two more doors in there and to my surprise there were two tunnels in front of us.

"Which way now?" asked Daniel.

I opened my mouth to answer when the door behind us closed. And it wasn't one of us who closed it.

"Welcome!" said a voice I recognized. I immediately drew closer to Zero. "It's so nice of you to join us. Unfortunately you missed the show. Even though you weren't invited, it's a shame." He laughed.

_So much for not being watched._

"The show?"

"Yes, it was quite entertaining. My children did a great job. And now there are more of them."

"Your children?"

"Yes, my creations." he laughed. "But that's enough about me. I have a surprise for you."

"You're Dr. Harold Medford" I whispered.

"Oh. You seemed to know me. It's not fair since I don't know who you are darling." I ignored him completely.

"You're the one who started the elevator."

"Yes, it was me. I have been watching you since you stepped into this facility. And I'm the one who closed all of the doors in this room. Don't even try to open them. They can be open only from the other side. So save your energy. You're going to need it."

"What do you mean?" I looked at Zero and saw he was rather irritated. His tone was full of anger. The mad scientist only laughed harder-if that was possible.

"I'm going to show you my latest experiment and we're going to play a game. The one who doesn't die is the winner."

"You're sick" said Aidou disgusted and I couldn't have agreed more.

"Whatever are you saying?" There was a pause, "You hear that sound?"

"What sound?" He chuckled.

"The game has begun." We heard him laugh one more time then it was silent.

"You were right Liz, He _is _crazy" Aidou stated, turning to me.

"Yeah, well-" I didn't finish the sentence. I felt a chill run down my spine. It was a weird feeling but I knew it meant something.

"Something…something is coming."

"How do you know that?" asked Daniel.

"Well-"

"Shhh, I hear something." It was Zero who silenced us. We listened carefully, and I heard it; footsteps. The sound was coming from the tunnel on the right.

"I'm guessing that means we take the left?"

"Yeah. Let's go." We bolted towards out exit and we saw 6 people in the other tunnel. They were wearing lab coats.

"I'm betting they're the missing scientists" I commented.

"I believe you just won the bet" answered Zero but I saw from the corner of my eye that he was already in full vampire hunter mode.

The only problem was that the scientists weren't humans. They had red eyes and sharp fangs.

"Vampires?" I asked in disbelief.

"Level-Es" corrected Aidou.

"But how-" And there was that evil laugh again.

"Let me introduce you to my children." I heard Dr. Medford while I shot at one of the vampires. It didn't even flinch just came even closer. We stopped. We knew we couldn't get to the tunnel fast enough. We had no choice. We had to fight them. "And just so you know. They are no ordinary vampires."

He chuckled then gave his order to them. "Kill them!" They ran at us.

_Level-Es cannot be controlled, so why did they obey...? _Then it hit me.

"This is his experiment. He came up with a solution to control Level-E-s" I shouted to the others through the sound of gunfire.

"Hmm… You're a smart little girl. I'll tell you now, that I made them even stronger. You have no chance against them."

"You think?" Zero retorted as he shot one of them in the head. It didn't stand up after that.

But the other ones didn't wait to be killed. They ran towards us with such a speed I was barely able to see them. At first they were still in the tunnel and the next second one of them was in front of me. He lunged at me and knocked the gun out of my hand. We were on the ground with him on top and he was trying to sink his fangs into my flesh. I held his head away and looked around for help. But I saw the others were busy as well. It was hard to fight them, especially if you don't want to shoot one of your friends. Not to mention we were outnumbered.

The one who came to my rescue was Aidou. He used his sword he brought with him and decapitated it. Immediately I reached for my gun, stood up and as a thank you, shot the level-E who was right behind Aidou. We acknowledged each other with a nod then jumped back into the gory fight. Everything happened so fast. I killed one while Zero killed the other. Aidou used his power and froze their legs. This way it was easier for us to point our guns at their heads. One was killed by head shots as well. And the last one was killed by Aidou who took out his sword and cut its head off.

I looked at him.

"Show off!" He snickered.

"No! No! Who the hell are you people? You will pay for this," came the voice of a very angry scientist.

"No, you will pay. I suggest you to hide because we're coming to get you" I told him. There was a click and he was gone.

Zero looked at me.

"What?"

"Really? Hide because we're coming to get you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just shut up!" He grinned.

"Maybe we should go" Daniel suggested looking worried.

"You're right."

We went through the tunnel as we had planned. I stayed behind with Daniel this time letting Zero and Aidou to go in front.

I glanced at the boy next to me. I saw he was shaking and all the blood was drained from his face.

"You know… It would have been ok if you didn't come with us." He looked back at me nervously.

"Yeah, well. I'm just stupid and open my mouth before I speak." He shook his head. "I don't regret coming with you. This _is_ what I want. I told you, I feel horrible about what happened. And I've been around Damien a lot to know things. I can't just ignore everything. Trust me, I tried. But I can't. So many people can get hurt. I know I'm not strong enough to fight a vampire but I help where I can."

"You know, I think I misjudged you. You have a kind heart." He blushed at that.

"Could you be a bit more quiet? There could be more of those things." Zero said angrily, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry." I told him.

Aidou turned to me and whispered: "Don't worry, he's just jealous." He winked then went back to walk beside Zero. I smiled at them.

After like 5 minutes I somehow ended up walking beside Zero. He looked at me and cleared his throat.

"So… What are you going to name it?"

"Name what?"

"Your gun. The chairman told me about it."

"Oh. Well. I was thinking I should keep the name that my father came up with."

"What was it?"

"It was-"

"Weren't you the one who said we should keep quiet?" Daniel curiously questioned.

"Oh Come on. You ruined the moment." Aidou slyly added, nudging the boy.

I sent Zero a smile and kept quiet because I knew we were in a dangerous territory.

Surprisingly, it took only around 10 minutes to reach the end of the tunnel. We were careful the whole way and were hoping we won't run into anymore of those vampires. When we arrived into a room I was relived. I had enough of seeing nothing else but pipes on the dark walls.

The place was empty except for 3 computers but we didn't bother with them. We knew our goal. So we headed towards the door in front of us.

* * *

**Please review!** **:D**


	17. Chapter 16

**Yes! The new chapter! Sorry it took so long.  
**

**Hope, you will like it! :)  
**

**Please Read & Review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I wish I could say it was the end of our journey. That we found my brother and we managed to escape without meeting that mad scientist and his "children". Unfortunately, fate is a cruel bitch…

"Another corridor, could have figured" I sighed.

"What? Tired already?" asked Aidou with a grin.

"Oh, shut up!" I rolled my eyes at him.

When we went through the door the first thing I noticed were the flickering lamps above us. Then that we're on freaking long corridor… again.

And then there was that feeling: that we're not alone. It was the same feeling like back then when we fought with the level-Es.

_Something is definitely here._

The others started walking and I followed them slowly, resisting the urge to just run ahead until I reach the next door. There were three ways we could go. To the left there was a door. And it didn't surprise me that when I looked right I saw the same. At first we couldn't see them because of the wall.

We passed the two doors but didn't check them. We agreed we'd go straight ahead. But I heard something.

A noise that made me froze. It was like someone was lumbering. And then I heard a moan. I slowly turned my head into the direction where the noise came from. It came from one of the doors. And thanks to those stupid lamps I couldn't even see properly that caused me to be more on edge.

_Ok,Liz. Calm down. You're not in a freaking horror movie. _

_But there are things here like in those movies._

_But the others are here with me. I'm safe._

_And Zero is here too…_

_And what's that supposed to mean?_ I was ready to kick my consciousness in the butt.

_Oh, you know what I mean. He's your knight in shining armor._

_Shut up, or I…._

_Or what? I'm YOU, remember? You're arguing with yourself._

_I said shut up-_

And that was it. I heard the noise again. I looked ahead and saw the others were almost 10 meters away from me.

"Err… guys?" They looked at me.

"Liz? What's wrong?" asked Zero as they stopped too.

"Well, I think we have a problem."

"A problem?"

At that moment there was a click and the next thing I knew, we were separated by a blue….wall.

"What's that?" I asked as I stepped closer and touched it. I immediately withdrew my hand because it shocked me. Well, actually it pushed me back a meter and I landed on the ground. The others run towards me but they soon stopped because the wall was in the way.

"It's an energy field" Aidou gasped in realization.

I growled as I got up.

"That hurt."

"You ok?" asked Zero worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked at them "So, any ideas?"

They seemed to have no clue. "Great."

Then I froze. The door to my left slowly opened.

"Oh, shit."

"What?' asked the others. But I didn't answer.

A chill ran down my spine as I saw a bloody hand gripping the door then soon the whole figure stepped into the light. His eyes were red.

"Oh, shit." Daniel cursed.

I grabbed my gun and took a step back. The others watched in horror.

_What now? Sure, I can kill it. But what if there are more of them nearby? The gunfire would lure them here. The others can't help me either because of that damn wall between us. And I don't think it'd be a good idea to go back. That means I only have one choice._

"Liz?"

_Still. If I move an inch, it'll attack me. Maybe I do have to kill it._

I glanced at Zero then back at the Level-E.

"See you guys later" I told the others, shot the vampire and headed towards the other door, which was behind me. I looked back and saw another pair of red eyes. I glanced at the others once more, gave them a reassuring smile then opened the door and closed it behind me. There was a loud thud as my enemy ran into the door. But fortunately it was massive enough to hold him back. With a loud click the door closed itself, probably forever.

All I heard was my heart beating as if I run a marathon. Oh, and that crazy monster was hitting the door I was currently leaning to. I was glad some doors had to be opened with a code.

I let out a shaky breath and tried to calm my heart down but I knew I don't have time to relax.

I took a step forward then glanced behind me expecting the door to open even though I was positive it was closed. I shook my head clearing my thought and started walking.

Fortunately it was lighter down this corridor than on the previous one. That fact would have calmed me down a bit if I weren't walking in a pool of blood. There was blood everywhere. It was the same as back then when we found the quarters of the scientists. The thing that freaked me out even more was that it was way too quiet for my liking. And I was all alone.

There were five doors on each side of me. And that didn't mean anything good.

Especially if the same thing happened to these people like the others. Meaning they became level-Es.

_Great, I'm screwed._

I raised my gun and decided to check all of them, not making the same mistake as before. I didn't want anyone or anything to attack me from behind.

As I finished securing the sixth door, the next one suddenly opened. Not completely but just enough to scare the hell out of me because that meant someone was there.

I passed the door pointing my gun at it then another door opened. And then the next one.

I heard a sound so I looked at the door I just passed. It was fully opened revealing a Level-E vampire.

"Oh, crap."

I cursed my luck and started running for the door at the end of the corridor. I opened it and shut it as soon as I stepped through. But I didn't have time to catch my breath. I had only one second to dodge the fist that had been thrown at me. I bent down and kneed the level-E in its stomach. I pointed my gun to his head and pulled the trigger. My enemy fell to the floor. Dead.

I looked around and saw there were four more vampires in front of me.

_Shit. I have only four more bullets. I can't afford to miss._

They came at me at once. I shot two in the head, but one of the remaining two knocked me off my feet and pushed me to the wall. It was trying to bite me but I was able to keep his face away from me. I couldn't aim at his head so instead I shot him in the chest.

It took a few steps backward and I took my chance and killed it. That was it. I looked at my last enemy knowing if I move even an inch it will attack. I had no bullets in my gun and I knew I wouldn't have the time to reload it. It was standing in front of me eying me with interest. Then what happened next really caught me off guard.

"You've done well until now."

_Holy shit, it talked! _

"But you are out of bullets. That means you have no chance against me."

"And why do you think that? I do have bullets." I was obviously bluffing but well, it worth a shot doesn't it?

It laughed.

"I know this," it took a step towards me, "because I've been watching you through the cameras."

"What?" I asked wide eyed.

"It seems you still don't get it. I'm Dr. Medford. I'm controlling this body," he said as he pointed at 'his body'.

_That makes sense. The other Level-Es were like zombies._

He chuckled.

"And now, little girl, you're going to die."

"Nah, you don't want to kill me, trust me." He seemed amused.

"And why not?"

"Well. First of all, I have friends who in return would gladly tear you apart." He laughed.

"I'd like to see them try."

"Me too" I muttered under my breath so he didn't hear it. "And…I'm someone important."

_Maybe this could work._

"You could get some good point by giving me to your boss."

"So, you're surrendering?"

_Hell no!_

"No, I was just stating a fact." He seemed to consider my words then he smiled.

"And why would my boss be interested in some little girl?"

"My name is Elizabeth Sheppard." I saw his eyes lit up with recognition. "Yep, you have heard about me. I can see it on your face. Well, not yours but you know what I mean." He suddenly smirked.

"Maybe I'll give them your head. At first they wanted you dead anyway." I frowned.

"What do you mean at first?"

"Never mind. More importantly…That means you came for your brother right?"

"Yes. And I won't let you experiment on him."

"Hmmm… A challenge. Here's what I think. I'll wait for you, you have 30 minutes to get here. This way you can watch the show. And then I can play with you as well."

"What?"

"What can I say? I'm a generous person." I snorted. "Good luck then Miss Sheppard."

I saw as the light left the vampire's eyes. Meaning the Doctor left its body. And I was all alone with a bloodthirsty monster. It growled at me preparing to attack.

I knew I didn't have enough time to reload my gun but gave it a try anyway. I was doomed. I wasn't fast enough. It lunched itself at me and I was barely able to avoid him by throwing myself to the ground. But my victory didn't last long. Unfortunately as I saved myself, my gun was knocked out of my hand. Not that I could use it against the vampire anymore.

The monster jumped on top of me. I was sure I'm going to die. That that was it. I won't meet my brother. I won't see my friends anymore. And I won't be able to tell Zero how much I care about him. _Wait. Where the hell did that thought come from?_

Then something happened.

I heard a gunfire and in the next moment the level-E's lifeless body fell on me. I looked up and saw Yagari looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"I thought I'd help you out." Seriously, I was so glad to see him, I could have jumped into his arms and hug him. But of course I didn't since I was buried under a heavy body.

"I could have figured you can't take care of yourself."

_Screw being glad he's here._

I glared at him, but didn't say anything since I WAS grateful he saved my life. I tried my best to look innocent and smiled at him _sheepishly__._

_"Could you get this thing off of me?" He rolled his eyes but helped anyway. I stood up and looked at him blushing a bit._

_"Thanks." His eyes softened._

_"You're welcome, kid. I have to admit I am a bit impressed you managed to kill the other ones."_

_"Thanks… I think." __Was that a compliment?_

He bent down to pick up my gun then gave it to me.

"It's a treasure. Your life depends on it. Do not lose it." _No shit._ I nodded.

"Alright. I promise." I reloaded my gun then looked at him again. He was still wearing his cowboy style hat and a cigarette was hanging from his mouth. I looked down at my own appearance. I was wearing black jeans with black boots and black leather jacket. I glanced at him again and wondered just where the hell is he from?

"How did you get here anyway? Weren't you with the others?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I was. Then we've got separated by an invisible wall. There were level-Es on my side so I had to leave them and find another way."

"I see. Same happened here." I looked around. "And now I guess we're stuck together. So…which way should we go?" I gestured towards the three doors in front of us.

_Seriously this place is like a labyrinth._

"Well, I came in through that one and you through that one. That leaves us with only one choice." We looked at each other then started moving toward the door at the same time. Yagari aimed at it as I raised my hand to open it.

There was nothing in there except computers.

_Great, another computer room._

I cleared my throat.

"We have only 22 minutes to find my brother."

"What do you mean?" I explained to him what happened and he nodded.

"We should hurry then."

We went through another door and then another and another. We were lucky though. We only had to fight with 5 Level-Es the whole time.

The next thing I knew, we were standing in front of a huge door.

"You think this is the one?" I looked through its window to check what's inside. "I see labor equipments."

"Then probably it is." We raised our guns and stepped into the labor. I immediately spotted the scientist who caused all those problems to us.

"Ah, you're here. But you cheated. A friend helped you."

"You didn't say anything about being not allowed to get help."

"That's true. But I have no use of him." Suddenly Yagari grunted in pain and fell to the floor. There was blood on his head. I looked wide eyed at the scene before me. There was a huge monster standing behind Yagari looking very pissed.

"Meet my first creation. As you can see the experiment didn't go so well. But on the other hand he became very strong."

The monster was tall and well…ugly. It was hard to believe it was human once. There was nothing humanly in it. It had claws for god's sake.

"Don't worry it won't attack until I say so." _How can he do something like this to someone?_

I looked at the scientist, disgusted. He just laughed.

"Now, now don't look at me like that. He was dying anyway. He was ill, had no family. Nobody misses him." I continued to glare at him.

_"_Now, please drop your gun!"

_And be defenseless against that thing? No way!_

"Drop the gun or I'll order it to kill your friend!" _Damn._

I put my gun onto the nearest table.

"So, about your brother-"

"Where is he?" I cut in.

"Right here." He stepped away from an operating table so I could see what was on it."

"Chris." I whispered.

"That's right. Come on. Come closer. I'll wake him up for you." I took a few steps while glancing back at the monster behind me. It didn't try to stop me.

_Shit. This thing could kill me in one single moment. And Yagari is unconscious. What should I do now?_

"I'm giving him something that will wake him up. So, don't be stupid and try to attack me." He injected my brother with something then took a step back waiting for the result. In a few moments Chris started to cough then opened his eyes. As soon as he noticed the doctor he glared at him.

"Let me go!" The lab-freak smirked.

"And why would I do that? Especially when I have one more test subject now?"

_He didn't mean me, did he?_

Chris eyes then fell on me. And I suddenly became nervous.

_What the hell? I shouldn't be nervous because of this now! I need to find a solution to get us out of here._

Still, my emotions took control over me. And I could only stare at him. _So he is my brother. This is how he looks like._

He was well-built and handsome to be honest. He had short brown hair and ocean-blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans a brown shirt and combat-boots. He looked like as if he had been through hell. His shirt was torn and there were scratches all over his body. That made me angry and all I wanted to do was beat the hell out of that scientist. But I knew that would be the end of all of us. His 'child' would kill me immediately.

I closed my eyes. Took a deep breath and opened them again.

"Err…hi!" _Hi? Seriously? This is all I can say? _

"Who are you?" _Right. He doesn't even know who I am. And he doesn't seem to trust me. Well, no surprise in there. He just met me._

"I'm…well. I know it's hard to believe. But I'm your… well…" _Just say it already! _

"She's your sister." commented Dr. Madford looking a bit annoyed.

"My what?" I looked into his eyes.

"I'm your sister." He looked shocked. Then suddenly he became angry and turned to the scientist.

"What kind of sick joke is this? I don't have a sister. So you can stop this game of yours." _That kinda…hurt._

"Look. It's not a game. I AM your sister. And I will prove it to you as soon as I get ourselves out of here. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Miss Sheppard." I glared at him.

"I don't." He just laughed again then turned to type something on his computer.

"I need to check on something. Until behave! I don't want to kill you so soon."

This gave me enough time to look around in the room, while my brother focused on freeing himself. But it was no use.

There were two more doors. And luckily there was a map on the wall. As soon as I finished examine it I felt my hope rise up. Both of the doors led to the exit. One of them with a little detour though.

_Good. Now I just have to figure out how to defeat a huge monster, free my brother, find the others, kill the Level-Es and everything's great. Piece of cake, huh?_

Then I noticed something. There was some kind of device on the monster. And as I thought back, I remembered seeing the same thing on the Level-Es. _That's it! He controls them with that._ I hit my forehead in realization. Chris stopped trying to free himself and looked at me as if I was crazy.

_Good first expression?_

_Great, I deactivate the device and then what? The monster will go berserk and kill all of us. BUT he will go for Madford first. That could give me some time._ I shook my head. _Still, it's too risky. What if I won't be able to free my brother in time?_

Suddenly a huge grin was on my face. I noticed a few monitors that were connected to the cameras. I saw the others were almost here. So I decided to take action.

I slowly walked back to where I put my gun down. I looked at the monster innocently but it didn't even acknowledge me. _Good boy._

Although I knew it was a human once and I did pity him but I couldn't think of him as one. The person he was, died and now there's only a soulless animal in its place.

I grabbed my gun and aimed at the monster that in return growled at me. Then I shot. I happily saw that I managed to hit my target.

"What did you do?" asked the scientist angry.

"Not much. By the way, you can't control it anymore. Just so you know." There was a crashing sound and all of us turned towards the monster which was coming at us in full speed.

"I think he's pissed." I said as I stepped aside to let it pass. "At you, Dr. Madford."

"No, no, no, no, no! Stop! I said stop! I command you. Follow my orders!"

I took my chance and stood in front of my brother who was looking at me wide-eyed. Again. But I saw he was impressed. And his eyes held hope.

"Don't move!" I aimed and shot the cuffs that were keeping him on the table. Soon he was free.

He stood up and looked at me gratefully.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome!" He took one step but soon I had to catch him. "Easy."

"Damn it! Being tied up for two days can take away all your energy, huh?"

"You can lean on me. I'll help you walk. We need to get out of here." Where _are the others? Where are you Zero?_

The next thing I knew I was on the ground my gun being knocked out of my hand. As Madford was running from the monster he fell on me. Soon he stood up, picking up MY gun as well and went toward one of the doors. He went out and closed it, leaving us with an angry bloodthirsty monster. After it noticed it can't get through, turned to us.

"We're screwed." said Chris and all I could do was agree with him.

It started coming towards us. We stepped back until our back hit the wall. There was nowhere else to go. He was standing in our way.

Gunfire was the thing that saved our lives. I looked right and saw Zero and everyone else standing in the room with their weapon raised.

"Finally!" I said feeling relieved. _I guess all my friends have good timing._

"We can go back if you want. You surely can get rid of this thing alone" Zero commented glaring at me.

"Nah, I know you wouldn't leave me. You love me way too much to do that." _Ok, there's seriously something wrong with me. I'm going crazy… It has to be this place. _

Luckily for me the monster decided not just stand around and watch us talk. Not luckily for me he seemed to be mad at me for some reason. It tried to hit me with its claws but Chris stepped in front of me taking the hit.

The others started shooting immediately and in a few seconds the monster dropped to the ground; dead.

I looked at it for a minute then turned to my brother to examine his wound.

"It's just a scratch." He was right. The wound on his arm wasn't deep at all. It will heal in a week or so.

"You're right. But you were lucky it didn't kill you, you now."

"I know." I looked into his eyes.

"Thanks for saving me."

"I was just returning the favor. And I couldn't let you die before you give me an explanation." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, can't wait."

"Tell me one thing though."

"Hmm?"

"What's your name?" I smiled again.

"Elizabeth." He smiled too.

"Elizabeth…" He seemed to remember something. "The same as my grandma's."

Somebody cleared his throat behind us.

"Hate to interrupt this nice family-bonding and all. But you should see this." I walked over to them, and cursed under my breath as soon as I saw what Aidou was pointing at.

"Self-destruction? Really?" I asked in disbelief. "How much time do we have?"

"It says we have 23 minutes."

"Can't you stop it?"

"No, I can't. I'm sorry."

I thought about it.

"23 minutes will be enough. Aidou I want you and the others to get out of here."

"And what about you?" asked Yagari, who was now awake, leaning onto Takuma's shoulder. I looked at the ground ashamed.

"I'm gonna get my gun back." There was silence until he spoke again.

"Then you're going to need this." I looked up and saw he was giving me his gun. I took it.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Take care, kid." The look in his face made me smile. He was proud. That moment I figured something out but decided to ask him about it later.

I turned to Chris and smiled.

"These are my friends. They will get you out of here."

"What about you?"

"You see that map? It shows there are two ways to get to the exit. Madford went through the one with the detour. And he has something that's mine. I need to get it back. I'm gonna follow him and you guys can caught him off from the other direction." He nodded.

"Alright." Then to my surprise he looked at Zero. "Take care of her."

"Of course."

"Wait. Who said you're coming with me?"

"I did. You really think I'd let you go alone?" He took my hand and led me to the door. "You guys should hurry too. We have only 20 minutes."

"Right." Said Aidou. I looked back and saw everyone looking at us. I was glad that the others were well and healthy. I was very worried about them. And I missed them, even Rima. And I was even happier because I found my brother.

Zero opened the door and I tore my eyes away from my brother's face.

I was determined. I took to heart what Yagari said about the gun. And I decided to get it back. I needed that gun. My father left it to me. I won't let some crazy scientist steal it.

_He's so going to pay…and not just because he stole my gun but for what he did to my brother._

* * *

**I have a request. You see, i'd like to change the summary. So could you guys help me with that? I'm looking forward to your ideas. **

**THX. **

**Ohh...and pls review! ^^**_  
_


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm soooo sorry it took so long to write this chapter.  
**

**I hope you guys will like it.  
**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews.  
**

**Please R&R !  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Liz's POV**

I looked down at our joined hands as I felt Zero interlacing his fingers with mine. It made me feel warm, and to my surprise, I felt safe. As if we weren't in an underground facility, chasing a crazy scientist and surrounded by bloodthirsty monsters.

I looked up at Zero's face and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to experience this every day; to hold his hand, to hug him. Unconsciously my gaze wandered to his lips as I heard him taking a deep breath. His lips parted then closed. Those little movements amazed me. I caught myself wishing to taste those soft lips.

A sudden cold feeling snapped me out of my trance and all I could as was blink when I realized that Zero withdrew his hand so he could open the door in front of us. I felt disappointed when he didn't take my hand again. I felt oddly cold and empty. I shook my head at the feeling.

_Now is not the time. I need to focus or I will end up dead. Or Zero will end up dead because he will try to save me. Both options are unacceptable. And why the hell am I thinking about things like this? _I nodded. _Yes, I need to focus._

Just as we turned left, I caught a glimpse of a white coat and knew it was Madford, who just turned left at the end of the corridor. I immediately started running after him, not caring about Zero hissing my name angrily to stop. I ran and turned left as well. But then froze.

In front of me just 15 meters away, was Madford, with 10 Level-E vampires. Just as one of them turned to look into my direction I was yanked back and pushed against the wall. Thankfully the Level-E didn't notice us. It turned back and followed the others through a door. But as I looked at Zero's face, a tiny bit of my heart wished it did. Then the owner of the body that was holding me captive wouldn't have time to glare at me. Or I wouldn't have to see his disappointed face.

"Are you stupid or just suicidal?" He whispered.

"You can't just run after someone who has control over god knows how many monsters. Of course they'd be around him when he's trying to escape."

I glared back.

"You could have said that sooner." He pushed me more forcefully to the wall.

"I would have but you ran off without a second thought. Besides I thought you're smart enough to figure that out." I stayed silent as I looked at the ground.

"Actually I knew I just… I weren't…"

"Thinking."

He sighed and stepped back letting me go.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." I looked at him and only saw worry in his eyes. I felt an odd feeling in my stomach as his purple orbs bore into mine.

"I understand. I'm sorry."

**Zero's POV**

_I didn't want to snap at her. But what she just did was just stupid. Her father might have trained her but she clearly doesn't have any experience at all. She's been through a lot for sure but she's not a hunter. Not that I mind that. I don't want her to get into situations like this. I don't want her to get hurt._

_When we had to split up because of that stupid energy field I was afraid, worried that she had to face those things all alone, and I wouldn't be there to keep her safe. I was terrified that I wouldn't see her again. It might be only a few months since I've known her but she had become a very important person to me. I wouldn't tell that to anyone of course. But I know if she died, something within me would die as well. I'm not sure what this means but I know I can't just ignore these feelings just like I've tried to ignore everyone and everything before she came into my life._

_She's in my heart now and I just can't let her get hurt. If I have to snap at her then so be it, as long as she's okay_

As soon as I stepped away from her I caught myself wishing to lean back to feel her warmth again. I didn't do that of course. Instead, I tore my eyes away from her and went to check if Madford had left. Fortunately he did.

"If I'm correct the exit is in the end of the next corridor. I hope the others have left. I don't want them to run into those Level-Es," commented Liz and I couldn't have agreed more.

"We need a plan. We can't just attack them. We're outnumbered."

"You're right." I heard her take a deep breath and when I looked at her I saw she was deep in thought. I tried to come up with something as well but none of my ideas were good enough. They were too risky. Although there's probably no way we could come up with a not-so-dangerous plan.

"I think I have an idea." I looked up to see Liz looking at me with determination in her eyes. "I'm gonna need your help."

"Sure," I said as I gave her a questioning glance. "What do you have in mind?"

**Liz's POV**

My plan wasn't the safest one for sure, but at the time it seemed to be the best option. We had to do something about being outnumbered; a lot of things could go wrong and Zero knew that too. The chance of us winning was slim but he stayed with me.

This made me realize that finally, I became someone important to him, and knowing that he was by my side made me feel secure and more confident. I felt that I can do this.

We listened to Madford from behind the door as he was giving orders to his 'children'. I glanced at Zero and he nodded at me signaling that he was ready. I opened the door and immediately aimed my gun at Madford. Zero did the same. I cleared my throat and everybody turned towards us.

"I believe you have something that's mine."

At that Madford gave me a creepy grin and started walking towards me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Sheppard. I have to admit, the move you pulled back there was clever. Though I hoped you wouldn't survive it."

"Sorry to disappoint you." _Nope, not at all. _

I looked at the monsters as I was talking to him. I didn't see any controlling device and that seemed odd but it didn't seem to be important at that time. My plan was that I'd try to control the level-Es, leaving that mad scientist at disadvantage. Zero's role was to protect me while I concentrated on the job. I closed my eyes and did the same thing when I was training my abilities with Aidou; when I almost took over him.

As I tried to concentrate, I heard Madford asking me what I was doing but I didn't bother to answer him.

_I only need a few seconds. Then we can kill Madford and go to the elevator, which thankfully was right behind him._

I did feel something but it was very faint. THEY were faint. And it felt like as if something was blocking them from me. It was no use. I couldn't reach them. My plan failed.

_What was I thinking anyway? Just because I almost,-I repeat- almost did it once it doesn't mean I can use my power to take control over them._

Then suddenly someone pushed me. As I looked up I saw that it was Zero, while Madford was pointing MY gun at me. Soon some Level-Es started attacking Zero so I was left alone.

"Damn. I missed. I wanted to be kind and give you back your bullets. Maybe the next one will hit. And don't worry about my children. I ordered them not to attack you. I will be the one who kills you. You have caused me a lot of problems little girl. It's payback time." I raised Yagari's gun as well and shot. He did the same. But neither of our bullets hit its target. Mine because a level-E jumped in front of Madford and his, because an invisible wall stopped the bullet. I blinked as it fell to the ground in front of me.

"What the-"

"I stole your idea. I hope you don't mind. I have to admit it's pretty clever. It did cause me a headache to disable it." said a voice.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the scientist but he was ignored.

I looked behind him and saw Rima and the others. They came from the other direction. Rima being able to control electricity pulled up an energy field in front of me.

Takuma was helping the semiconscious Yagari to stand and Chris looked to be fine. I noticed Aidou helping Zero to defeat the level-Es. _I thought they had already left._

Unfortunately these monsters seemed to be cleverer and a lot more stronger than the previous ones.

They avoided my friends' attacks, dodged Zero's bullets and broke Aidou's ice more easily.

"They are my friends." I answered. "And you were right. It's payback time." I aimed again and shot. But the result was the same as before. A level-E took the hit.

"I order you to kill her." I snorted.

_So much about killing me himself._

I was ready to fire again when a noticed something. The monster in front of the said scientist didn't move. It just stood there frozen.

"I said kill her," ordered Madford angrily.

I paid my attention to the level-E my eyes searching for a reason behind its sudden disobedience. Two bullet wounds caught my eye. One of them on its left arm and the other one on his right eye. The latest was the fresh one. That made me thinking and barely heard Aidou and Zero talking.

"They are a lot tougher than the ones from before," Aidou commented as he tried to cut off one of the monsters' head.

"No shit" agreed Zero shooting out bullets.

As I listened to their short lived conversation I got an idea.

_What if..? _

I raised my gun again and pointed it at Madford who still looked confused at why his order wasn't followed. But as he noticed me he just smirked.

"That won't work." I ignored him and as he gave order to one of the level-Es to join the fight against the boys. I aimed my gun at the monster and fired. The bullet hit it on its eye. The reaction was immediate.

It froze and didn't seem to be aware of the world around him anymore. And it didn't follow its master's order. I smirked.

"The controlling device is in the right eye. Destroy it!" I informed my friends.

"How do you-?" started Madford but then he stopped. As he looked at the first level-E I freed from his control, I saw recognition in his eyes.

_Yep, he noticed the eye._

I heard the others say ok and soon the devices were destroyed. Dr. Madford had no one else to protect him.

As he was distracted by still giving orders to his now unmoving 'children', I approached him and knocked the gun out of his hand. I picked it up and pointed it at him.

"Guys, get into the elevator! I have a feeling these level-Es won't stay like that forever."

The others did as I told them to. They walked into the elevator still keeping their eyes on the enemy.

"Take me with you," pleaded Madford. _I guess now he knows he had lost._

I glared at him.

"You're kidding, right? Why should I?" I asked as I put the gun to his head. That seemed to freak him out.

"Be-because I know a lot. I know w-why they wanted you dead. I will tell you everything if you take me with you."

"Wanted? As in not anymore?"

He gulped.

"No, they want to use you. They recognize you as someone who has great powers."

"They…Who are _they_?" He shook his head. I pressed the gun to him even more.

"I asked who are they?" He shook his head again.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen them."

"Self-distruction is in six minutes. Please secure the area," said a voice.

"P-please take me with you." I looked at the others questioning them what they think. That was my mistake. As soon as I looked away Madford took out his other gun.

"Liz!" The others shouted. Before he could aim at me I turned back and pulled the trigger. I shot him on the arm. He immediately dropped the gun. But this wasn't the only thing that happened. I saw from the corner of my eye that the level-Es started moving. The closest one to us jumped at Madford and immediately sunk its fang into his skin. That was my cue to leave.

I headed to the elevator. And the others were shooting at the level-Es. As I stepped in something caught my leg knocking me off of my feet. I managed to turn around and saw that it was the same level-E I first injured. It started to pull me backwards but Chris grabbed me not letting it to take me away.

"Start the elevator!" Someone shouted.

"I can't. Not until she's completely in it." I heard Aidou.

"Then shoot it, Zero!"

"Trust me I'd love to but I can't without injuring her as well."

"Can't somebody do something?" asked Chris frustrated.

_I second that._

I looked at the level-E. Soon I didn't hear the others talking or shooting at the monsters or the voice saying we have 4 minutes left. The only thing I saw was the vampire's deep red eyes. Well, one of them. It was hypnotizing. His fangs were long and sharp. Its only desire was to sink them into my skin and drink my blood 'till I became dry. And the only thing I wanted was to get out of here. I wanted it to let me go. With my whole heart.

Suddenly I felt its grip loosen and let go. The monster looked at me then backed away as if hearing my thoughts. The next thing I noticed was the elevator door closing. None of us spoke. And I was shocked. _Did I just control it?_

"Three minutes until self-distraction," came the robotic voice of the computer again.

"We can make it," Aidou said firmly.

As soon as we reached the surface we got out of the elevator end started running into the woods. After 25 seconds the cottage behind us exploded and the ground shook, knocking us to the ground. I felt someone on top of me, shielding my body from the explosion. When we weren't in danger anymore, I felt the weight lift from my back. I turned around and saw it was Zero who shielded me.

"Thanks."

He nodded and held out his hand for me. I took it and stood up. I smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder so I turned around. It was my brother.

His eyes showed how thankful he was. I surprised him by hugging him but soon he relaxed and put his hand on my back returning the embrace.

As I looked at the others, I knew they were thinking the same thing. The facility had been destroyed. There were no more level-Es following a mad scientist's orders. There was no more experimenting. There was no Madford. We reached our goal. We rescued my brother.

At that thought, I tightened my arms and I heard him give a little painful yelp. I immediately let go. He was clenching his side where he was hit by that giant monster.

"Sorry" I apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright."

I still have a long way to go. THEY are still after me. And I swear to god they will pay for what they did to my family.

I still have to train to be able to control my powers. And I have a long talk with Chris ahead of me.

But now I have my brother and my friends by my side; that makes me feel a hell lot better.

* * *

**I'd really like to know what you guys think about this chapter. So please don't hesitate to leave a comment.**

**And thanks for xPoisonedBlueRose13x for being my beta. You're a great help:)**

**~Elizabethcica**


End file.
